To Love Again
by harrystrulove
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy is given a second chance at life. Can two sworn enemies start afresh? A new friendship is born, and grows into the last thing Harry and Draco ever expected. VIDEO TRAILER NOW AVAILABLE FOR THIS STORY! SEE MY HOME PAGE!
1. Promise Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse, and I do not own the song used in  
this songfic, which is "Fly to the Angels" by Slaughter.

**A/N: I rewrote the end of HBP in order to make my story work. Also, the mature rating is more for the later chapters of the story.**

Harry and Ginny stood together atop the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, where they  
quietly enjoyed the warm night and relished finally spending time alone together, even if it did involve slipping under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common Room after hours!

"Wow, what a beautiful night," Ginny sighed as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, making his heart flutter with elation.

Harry lovingly wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and inhaled a breath of fresh air. The sky was like a black velvet cloak, lavishly adorned with diamonds, enfolding the Hogwarts grounds in balmy twilight. The short stony walls and floor of the Astronomy Tower gleamed magically in the light of the full moon, as did Ginny's long red hair, which took on a silvery appearance. Ginny's charming face seemed to radiate its own light, taking Harry's breath away.

"Harry, I can't believe you were able to find all of the horcuxes before your seventh year." Ginny's tone was relaxed and casual as she looked up at the stars and enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew a stray hair off her face.

Ginny's comment brought Harry back to reality with a sickening thud. Although it was true that he'd found and destroyed the horcruxes, he still had to face the biggest challenge of all: vanquishing the Dark Lord himself. He was well aware that Voldemort and his Death Eaters could strike anytime, anywhere…and there was no guarantee that Harry would come out of this war alive. He glanced over at Ginny. She was so young and so beautiful, and it just didn't seem right for her to be tied down to someone who may not live to see tomorrow.

"Uh, Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" Her smile faltered as she looked up into those beautiful but sad green eyes. She knew something was bothering him.

Harry stared at his shoes for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Gin, you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied hesitantly.

"And you know I would do anything--anything--to keep you safe…"

Ginny's brow furrowed. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what Harry was about to say. "Harry, what are you getting at?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Harry took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. If Ginny hadn't been staring at the floor, she would've seen the tears in his eyes. "Ginny, these are dark times. Voldemort has killed just about everybody I've ever cared about. I need to know that you're going to stay out of harm's way…I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"But Harry--"

Harry placed a finger over her lips to silence her, then whispered, "Promise me."

Ginny sighed. She wanted to be with Harry regardless of where he was or whom he was fighting. She wanted to support him and protect him, and she'd be damned if she was going leave Harry's side--especially when he needed her the most.

When Harry looked at her expectantly, she knew it would be pointless to argue with him. Sighing, she muttered, "I promise," as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Harry tenderly brushed a stray hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You know, Ginny, there's a chance that I might not survive this war." The tears in Ginny's eyes mirrored his own. He took a deep breath and continued, "If I die, I don't want you to mourn for me…I want you to live life to its fullest. Smile. Laugh...love."

Now the tears fell freely down Ginny's cheeks. "Harry, please don't--"

"--if I die, Gin, I want you to find someone who makes you happy. I want you to love again!" The urgency in Harry's voice was alarming, as was the desperate look in his eyes.

Ginny sobbed openly and shook her head.

Harry cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking him in the eyes again. "Promise me, Gin."

Before she could answer, Harry saw the Dark Mark appear in the distant sky above Hogsmeade. Ginny turned to see what Harry was staring at, then looked worriedly back at Harry. He didn't have time to think. After grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, he threw it swiftly over himself and Ginny.

"Come on, Gin. We have to get out of here!" He hurried Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower, where he gave her a quick good-bye kiss and said, "Gin, I want you to stay here with Ron and Hermione. I need to go get Dumbledore!"

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password, then climbed through the portrait hole, feeling the twisting anxiety inside of her gut. Luckily Ron and Hermione, who were snogging on the couch, were the only students in the Common Room, as it was very late at night by this time. When they heard Ginny's footsteps they broke apart quickly, both blushing beet red.

Ron eyed Ginny suspiciously and said, "Hey--what are you doing out at this time of the night?"

Ginny frantically replied, "Never mind that! Harry and I saw the Dark Mark appear over Hogsmeade!"

Draco Malfoy laid on a hard, uncomfortable cot in St. Mungo's, weak and in a tremendous amount of pain, watching as his mother sat by his bed dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. He tried to speak to her, but found that he was too weak to even do so much as whisper.

Over the course of the past few days, Draco's mum had watched his health steadily decline before her very eyes. The worse Draco's condition became, the more bitter and resentful she felt towards Voldemort and especially his father, who was locked away in Azkaban. After all, if it weren't for Lucius Malfoy, Draco never would've become a Death Eater. If not for him, Draco would still be at Hogwarts and in perfect health.

Draco closed his eyes wearily and remembered how his father had bullied him into joining Voldemort's inner circle; recalled the immense fear and hesitation he felt when Voldemort had ordered him to kill Professor Dumbledore. Draco simply couldn't bring himself to commit the murder. As Draco had feared, the Dark Lord was outraged at Draco's inability to complete the task; so outraged, in fact, that he decided to kill Draco--not with the Killing Curse, but with something much worse: Puter Pectus. Puter Pectus was an irreversible curse that would cause the victim's heart to gradually decay, resulting in a very slow and painful death. The Healer had said that Draco's life could only be saved by magically Apparating the healthy heart of a fresh corpse into Draco's body, thus replacing the decayed heart, before it was too late. Draco's mother spent every waking moment by his side, hoping to Merlin that Draco would have a second chance at life, but he was now very close to death, and there were still no heart donors. Draco wondered how much longer he'd have to live in pain when he heard the Healer enter the room.

"Excuse me--Mrs. Malfoy?"

His mum's voice shook as she replied, "Yes, Mr. O'Neill?"

"We found a new heart for your son." He gestured toward the empty cot next to Draco, where a fresh corpse materialized. Draco couldn't see who was lying under the bed sheet, but it appeared to be a female body. The Healer placed a Sleeping Charm on Draco before beginning the magical heart transplant, and Draco left his own physical body. He looked down at what the Dark Lord had done to him, and he suddenly found himself in Hogsmeade, where he saw a bloody war in progress. He saw Harry Potter and Voldemort in the distance, and felt the ardent desire to get back at Voldemort for nearly killing him. The Dark Lord aimed his wand at Potter and started to shout "Avada Kedavra," but before he could finish the Killing Curse, Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort's back and yelled, "Petrificus Totalis!"

The Dark Lord froze and fell to the ground. Potter gaped at Draco for a moment, then thrust his wand at the Dark Lord's face and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Just as the blinding green light from Harry's wand killed Voldemort, Draco heard a distant voice uttering "Intro Pectus Novus," and felt a strange pulling sensation in the pit of his stomach, as if he was being sucked backwards.

He quickly returned to his physical body with a surprised gasp for air. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mum and the Healer in amazement. He felt healthy and strong again. The pain was gone!

Narcissa Malfoy embraced the Healer, crying tears of joy and profusely thanking him for saving her son's life. Then she hugged Draco with more love and affection than she had ever shown him his entire life as she sobbed, "Oh thank Merlin! Thank Merlin! My little dragon is well again!"

When his mum and the Healer had their backs turned again, Draco quietly got out of bed. He had to see the face of the person whose heart now kept him alive. He turned to the sheet-covered corpse and gingerly pulled back the sheet…

Harry Potter stared down at the headstone that marked Ginny Weasley's final resting place. After Ginny's heart was donated to a St. Mungo's patient who needed it, the Weasleys had chosen to lay her to rest in the woods just at the edge of their property, as she had always loved walking and playing there. An aching lump formed in his throat as his eyes stung with the tears he attempted to hold back. He couldn't believe that the only girl he'd ever loved was gone. Never again would he get to see her beautiful smile, or hear her laugh…or even tell her that he loved her.

_Pictures of you  
They're still on my mind  
You had the smile  
That could light up the world  
Now it rains  
It seems the sun never shines _

So much had happened in the past few months; the war was now over, Harry had vanquished Voldemort, and his Death Eaters were officially a thing of the past. The recent events were all over The Daily Prophet, which declared Harry a hero. Harry had received tons of fan mail from many witches and wizards singing his praises and begging to hear his side of the story. However, none of this meant a damn thing to Harry. He didn't want the praise and glory; he just wanted his girlfriend back.

Now that the threat of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters was gone, Harry no longer needed to stay with the Dursleys. The Weasleys invited him to spend the summer with them, and what a sombre holiday it was. The Burrow--once so full of laughter and light-hearted banter--was heavily laden with grief and sorrow. Mrs. Weasley cried constantly and everyone was careful not to get in her way, lest she snap at them for no apparent reason. Mr. Weasley buried himself in his work, often spending long hours at the Department of Mysteries as if trying to keep his mind off what happened to Ginny. Ron and his brothers became unusually reclusive and sullen, not even wanting to play Quidditch or Exploding Snap. Harry didn't dare let himself cry in front of the Weasleys; he needed to be strong for them. It was during these daily visits to Ginny's grave when he would allow himself the luxury of openly expressing his grief.

This was a dismal, gloomy day--then again, all days seemed like this. The once-picturesque countryside seemed colorless and bland compared to before…before it happened. The ominously dark storm clouds above him rumbled threateningly, but Harry ignored their warning and allowed the unseasonably chilly August air to whip at his hair and face. He crouched down next to the  
headstone and gently ran his fingers along the edge of the stone as if he were tenderly caressing Ginny's cheek. The stone was cold and rough to the touch. His fingers trembled as he closed his eyes and the painful memories of that fateful night replayed themselves in his mind.

_The final battle against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters turned everybody's favorite Wizarding village into a bloody battlefield that night. The members of the Order were doing everything in their power to defeat the Death Eaters, but the war proved to be physically and magically taxing for them._

_  
As Harry fought for his life, he wondered if he would live to see tomorrow. Suddenly, Harry heard a loud crack then someone yelling, "Don't take him, take me!"_

_  
Harry turned and saw that it was Ginny who had just Apparated and now stood by his side, wand in hand and ready to fight. He felt He felt angry at Ginny for not staying out of danger, and fearful that something might happen to her. "Damn it Ginny! What are you doing here?"_

_  
"I can't let you die, Harry!" She replied defiantly and stepped in front of him to face the Dark Lord._

_  
"Stupid, stupid girl," Voldemort cackled evilly._

_  
Frantic to get Ginny out of the way of danger, Harry pushed her away. "Go, Ginny! Get out of here now!"_

_  
Right then, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_  
Ginny, who stubbornly refused to leave Harry's side, knocked Harry to the ground so that the blinding green light took her life instead._

_  
Harry looked over at Ginny's lifeless body and felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Just as he reached out for her body, it vanished before his eyes. This confused him._

_  
Why the hell was her body gone? The Dark Lord took advantage of Harry's temporarily distracted state and pointed his wand at Harry, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Now let's finish this once and for all, Harry Potter. I'm sure your mum and dad will be delighted to see you again. Avada--"_

_  
"Petrificus Totalis!" A voice cried from behind the Dark Lord._

_  
Voldemort froze in place then fell to the ground. When Voldemort's immobile body fell, Harry was shocked to see that the caster of the Charm was none other than Draco Malfoy, who for some odd reason was as transparent as Nearly Headless Nick. This perplexed Harry. He'd heard that Malfoy was in St. Mungo's after the Dark Lord tried to kill him. Had Malfoy died? Why was the spirit of his archenemy suddenly trying to help him? There wasn't time to ask questions at this point. Harry pointed his wand menacingly at Voldemort's ugly, snakelike face and felt all of his pent up anger and hate surface as he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The blinding green light ended the Dark Lord's life once and for all. Malfoy had disappeared so quickly, that Harry wondered if he had only imagined it_…

_  
_"Harry?" A female voice spoke gently from behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned, half expecting to see Ginny standing before him--which was silly because he needed to accept that she was…he didn't even want to think the word; it was too painful. He reluctantly stood up and turned to face Hermione, who was hugging herself for warmth. Her eyes were red and swollen from mourning the passing of her dear friend, and she had telltale circles  
under her eyes from getting very little sleep.

_You know it hurts me  
Way deep inside  
When I turn and look  
And find that you're not there  
I try to convince myself  
That the pain, the pain  
It's still not gone _

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it's time to go to the train station."

Harry stared silently at Ginny's headstone for a moment, trying not to cry, then finally nodded and followed Hermione back to The Burrow. Why did Ginny have to push me out of the way? Harry thought miserably, It's not fair, damn it!

The new term proved to be very unnerving for Harry, who just wanted to be left alone. Blatant stares and whispers followed him wherever he went, and some of the more courageous students even ventured to ask him to recount how he conquered the Dark Lord. This pissed him off; didn't anybody care that the kindest, most beautiful creature on the planet was gone?

_I'll drive down  
This lonely lonely road  
Ooh I got this feelin'  
Girl, I gotta let you go  
'Cause now you've got to fly  
Fly to the angels  
Heavens awaits your heart  
And flowers bloom in your name  
You've got to fly  
Fly to the angels  
All the stars in the night  
Shine in your name _

During those first two weeks, Harry couldn't eat or sleep, and even with Hermione pushing him to study and do his homework, he still had trouble concentrating. Everywhere he looked he saw something that reminded him of Ginny: the Quidditch field, the lake where they had experienced their first snog session, the Gryffindor Common Room. He soon came to the realization that he didn't want to live in a world that didn't have Ginny in it.

He found the boys' lavatory completely and conveniently empty one evening, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Harry stood facing the mirrors, his reflected face red and tear-stained with dark circles under his once vibrant green eyes. With jagged breath he drew his wand from the inside pocket of his robes. _I can't go on like this _, Harry thought to himself. _I should be the one six feet under, not Ginny.  
_  
_I got this feelin'  
I can't let you go _With a quiet determination, Harry looked down at his wand, then back at his own reflection. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't bring back the dead, but he could join them. Yes, death would most definitely be preferable to life; after all, most of the people he loved were there on the Other Side.

"I'm coming, Ginny," he whispered between sobs. "We're going to be together again--and this time, nothing will be able to keep us apart."

**A/N: Special thanks to my betas, JessiRose and busybusybeta.**


	2. An Unlikely Hero

Draco left the Great Hall by himself that evening and headed for the boys' seventh floor lavatory. He needed to get away from his friends for a little while and just…be alone with his thoughts. It had been a few months since Ginny Weasley's heart was Apparated into his body. He wasn't too thrilled about having the heart of a blood traitor in his chest, but hey--at least it wasn't Granger's filthy mud blood heart. i _Merlin forbid! /i _, Draco cringed at the thought.

Things had changed ever since Draco received his new heart. Although he hated the Golden Trio as much as ever, he felt obligated to be a bit more civil towards them by simply ignoring them instead of taunting and harassing them. After all, if not for Ginny's heart, Draco would be dead by now--and, besides, he felt a drop of compassion for them and their loss...although he  
was not quite sure where this compassion was coming from.

Fortunately, the seventh floor restroom seemed to be completely vacant as usual. Vacant was good; Draco had taken a liking to peace and quiet, which was hard to come by in the Slytherin living quarters. He pushed the door open, walked in, and was stunned to see St. Potter--Mr. Chosen One himself--laying unconscious on the lavatory floor, in a pool of his own blood. Potter had big, deep gashes across his throat and chest, his wand laying in his limp hand. It looked as though Potter had performed the Sectumsempra spell on himself.

For a moment, Draco considered walking back out and just leaving him there--but he was reminded of something he had attempted at a low point in his life…

_ i It was the summer before Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. He and his father were having a rather heated argument regarding Draco's future as a new member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. "Father, you know I support the Dark Lord," Draco was trying not to further infuriate Lucius, "but what if I don't want to become a Death Eater?"_

Lucius sneered and grabbed Draco by his shirt collar, an ominously mad gleam in his eyes. Narcissa had just appeared in the doorway and gave a frightened gasp at the sight of her husband threatening their only son. Draco looked over at his mother, pleading silently for her help, but she seemed too scared to move. Draco's heart pounded with fear as his father hissed in his face, "Don't even joke about a thing like that!" Lucius shoved Draco so hard that he tumbled backwards into a bookshelf , nearly causing an avalanche of heavy, leather-bound volumes. Silent tears threatened to spill from his mother's panic-stricken eyes, but she didn't dare intervene. Draco knew that she didn't want to give Lucius any reason to turn his anger and frustration on her. Lucius loomed over Draco's cowering form and shouted,  
"You're going to become a Death Eater and uphold the Malfoy name! I am your father and you will do as I say! Do you understand me?"

Draco silently nodded and Lucius stormed out of the room, grabbing Narcissa then slamming the door behind himself and his wife. Draco stood perfectly still and listened to his father's retreating footsteps. Once he was sure his father was in another part of the Malfoy Manor, Draco locked himself in his room where he threw himself on his bed, cried and screamed into his pillow. He then rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. What am I going to do?, Draco thought to himself. He hated living under his father's thumb, forced to be something he wasn't.

Once Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban, Draco thought the terror and domination was over…but he was wrong. Voldemort was now the one giving him orders and threats, and the Dark Lord expected him to kill Dumbledore. Draco had never killed anybody before, and truthfully he didn't want to. He had tried indirect means of ending the headmaster's life, but the cursed necklace and the poisoned drink ended up in the wrong hands, his efforts  
wasted.

The Easter holiday came. The end of term was looming like a black cloud on the horizon, and he still had not fulfilled his duty as a Death Eater. As his friends Pansy and Blaise were away on holiday, Draco had nowhere to vent his frustration, and nobody to really talk to…except Moaning Myrtle, but she was of no help whatsoever. If anything, she only made him feel even worse.

Draco didn't see any way out, and he was terrified of what Voldemort would do to him if he didn't succeed, so he had tried to take his own life instead. Nobody tried to save him… /i

As much as Draco hated to show any concern for Potter, the sight of him like this was quite disturbing. He nudged Potter's body with his foot and said, "Potter! Can you hear me?"

He waited a moment, but Potter showed no signs of consciousness.

Draco crouched down next to Potter's body and checked for a pulse. Potter was still alive, but just barely.

He stared down at Potter's unconscious form. Enemy or not, he couldn't just leave Potter laying here. "Potter, if you can hear me, I'm going to get Headmistress McGonagall."

A half hour later, Draco and McGonagall stood together in the hospital wing, looking on as Madam Pomfrey examined Potter and began dressing his wounds with a pungent healing potion.

"Is Mr. Potter going to be all right, Poppy?," McGonagall asked after several minutes.

"Oh yes, Professor," Madam Pomfrey replied as she finished tending Harry's cuts, "but he lost a lot of blood and his pulse is very weak. It could take several days for him to recover completely." She then turned to Draco and gave him a kind smile. "Thank Merlin you found him when you did, Mr. Malfoy. You saved his life."

Draco was taken aback by Madam Pomfrey's words. He was also surprised at how great it felt to do something good and chivalrous for once in his life. A pang of regret and guilt surged through him like a bolt of lightning as he stared down at Potter, whose deathly pale skin contrasted with the shock of messy black hair that stuck out all over his pillow. i I never realized how terrible Potter's life was until now. I can really relate to him /i , Draco thought to himself with astonishment.

Harry awakened to find himself lying in a bed in the hospital wing. "How the hell did I end up here?," he muttered under his breath. The large, empty room was fairly dark, with soft morning light attempting to stream in through the windows. Harry reached up and like a blind man reading Braille, felt the parts of his throat and chest that now only bore barely noticeable traces of his attempted suicide. Clearly, someone must've found him in the lavatory and saved him…but who?

Madam Pomfrey noticed that Harry was awake and approached him looking very relieved. "Oh thank goodness you're awake now, Mr. Potter. You've been unconscious for three days!"

A look of surprise crossed Harry's face. "Three days, Madam Pomfrey?"

"That's right, Mr. Potter," the witch nodded. "It's a good thing that your friend found you when he did."

At Madam Pomfrey's words, Harry immediately thought of Ron. i Ron must've gone looking for me after I left the Great Hall. /i

Madam Pomfrey continued, "Mr. Malfoy found you unconscious in the boys' seventh floor bathroom. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't still be with us today."

Harry eyed Madam Pomfrey quizzically. "Do you really mean to say that Malfoy…"

"Saved your life? Yes. And you ought to be grateful to him."

Harry sat up and his school robes Apparated in his lap, all neatly folded and good as new. Madam Pomfrey started to leave the room so that Harry could get dressed, then turned to him and said, "Mr. Potter, I don't know why you tried to take your own life, but let me assure you that no matter how bad things get, suicide is not the answer."

Madam Pomfrey was just entering her office when the door to the hospital wing opened. As Ron and Hermione entered the room, their glum faces lit up at the sight of Harry fully recovered and sitting up in his hospital bed. They rushed to Harry's bedside and Hermione threw her arms around Harry, crying tears of joy.

"Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're all right," Hermione beamed. In the blink of an eye she went from happy and relieved to angry and scolding, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and giving him a good shake. "Don't ever scare us like that again, Harry James Potter!"

Ron frowned disapprovingly at Harry and added, "Blimey, Harry! It's bad enough that I just lost my sister--do I have to lose my best mate as well?"

Ron's comment, paired with the pained looks on his and Hermione's faces, shamed Harry into realizing that trying to kill himself had been a big mistake. Harry had been so fixated on reuniting with Ginny, that he didn't even think about how his death would effect his two best friends.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied sincerely.

Once Harry had changed back into his school robes and Madam Pomfrey gave him permission to leave the hospital wing, he went to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione for breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall, he discovered another adverse effect from his attempted suicide. The gawking and whispering from his classmates seemed to have increased tenfold. He did his best to ignore it, which was difficult. He sat down next to Neville, who passed him the pumpkin juice.

"If you don't mind me asking, Harry, is it true that you tried to kill yourself?," Neville timidly asked.

"Er…yes," Harry replied hesitantly in barely a whisper as he poured syrup on his flapjacks. Neville opened his mouth to ask Harry another question, but Harry quickly added, "If you don't mind, Neville, I'd rather not talk about it."

Neville looked down and blushed beet red. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry had almost finished his breakfast when he noticed Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, apparently engaged in a serious conversation with Pansy Parkinson. Harry still found it hard to believe that Malfoy of all people had saved his life. That fact would most definitely take some getting used to. He remembered what Madam Pomfrey had said earlier: i …you ought to be grateful to him. /i

"Harry!"

Harry was startled out of his reverie by Hermione, who looked at him expectantly. "Erm…what?"

Hermione sighed with exasperation. "I said you have a lot of homework to catch up on now that you're well again. Meet me in the library tonight, and I'll help you get caught up."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry muttered distractedly as he wondered how he could repay Malfoy for saving him. He glanced at Hermione, then back at Malfoy, who was leaving the Slytherin table with Pansy. "Uh, excuse me Hermione--I have to go…er, do something."

"Don't forget, Harry--library! Eight o' clock!" Hermione called after him as he ran off in search of Malfoy.

Draco was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, surrounded by the ever so familiar sounds of obnoxious chatter and laughter. He scanned the Potterless crowd and wondered how long it would take for Potter to recover from his failed suicide. i Not that I actually care or anything /i , Draco rationalized with himself. i After all, why should I be concerned over my archenemy's welfare? /i Still, Draco couldn't help thinking about the night he found Potter's bloody and unconscious body in the lavatory. He wondered what could possibly make St. Potter want to do what he did.

A hush fell over the crowded Great hall, the hush that could only mean one thing…

"Hey look! Potter's back," Pansy nudged Draco and pointed.

Sure enough, there was Potter with Weasel and the Mudblood, making their way to the Gryffindor table. Draco was surprised to find that he was actually kind of glad to see Potter well again. Then Draco beat down the wave of relief washing over him, reminding himself that he should not be happy to see his enemy! i This is Potter, remember? /i , he chided himself.

After finishing his food, Draco got up and left the Slytherin table with Pansy. Despite what some people seemed to think, Pansy was not Draco's girlfriend. Sure they had gone to the Yule Ball together during fourth year, but he regarded her as more of a sister. She was the one person he could confide in without ruining the bad boy image he'd so painstakingly maintained throughout his years at Hogwarts.

"So are you glad to see Potter again?," Pansy asked casually.

"Not necessarily," Draco shrugged. "It's just that seeing what he did to himself--well, it just reminded me of…" Draco's voice trailed off, but Pansy understood what he was referring to.

"Hey! Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and was surprised to see Potter striding towards him, a look of determination on his face. Draco looked down his perfect little nose at Potter and sneered. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment," Harry glanced briefly at Pansy, "alone?"

Draco turned to Pansy and gestured for her to leave, which she did without saying a word. "All right Potter, but make it quick. I don't want anybody seeing us together."

Harry's jaw clenched as he bit back a scathing retort. "I just wanted to thank you."

Draco chuckled and smirked arrogantly. "Thank me? For what exactly?" He knew damn well what Potter was talking about, but he rather enjoyed hearing Potter say "thank you", and continued to play dumb.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, you half-wit. After all, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now."

The impact of Potter's words hit Draco like a speeding Bludger. He was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered and gave Potter that famous Malfoy sneer. "Don't bother thanking me, Scarhead. I almost left you there. In fact, I probably should've." A pang of guilt shot through Draco's heart--or Ginny's, rather--after saying this, but he wouldn't give Potter the satisfaction of knowing.

"But you didn't leave me there. I was just wondering why."

Draco considered telling Harry, but decided against it. "That, Potter, is none of your business." Draco turned on his heel and began to walk away from Potter, but Potter started walking alongside him.

"Well, actually, I believe you saved me twice," Harry continued. "The first time was in Hogsmeade. You stopped Voldemort from killing me."

Draco sneered, "What makes you think I did that to save you? I was only trying to get back at that bastard Voldemort for inflicting that bloody Puter Pectus on me!" Realizing he had just revealed too much information, Draco quickly sprinted up the stairs and away from Potter.

Harry stared at Draco's retreating back, a puzzled expression on his face. "Puter Pectus?," he muttered to himself. "What in Merlin's name is Puter Pectus?"

"That's dark magic, Harry--very dark magic," Hermione said in the library later that night as she read about Puter Pectus in a book she smuggled from the Restricted Section. "It says here that Puter Pectus, or the Rotting Heart Curse, causes the victim's heart to slowly decay until the victim finally dies. The only way to survive the Puter Pectus Curse is to replace the decaying heart with the healthy heart of a fresh corpse. Once this process--called Intro Pectus Novus--is completed, the survivor will  
often begin to display certain personality traits and mannerisms that had once belonged to the heart donor."


	3. Letters From Hell

The next morning after breakfast, Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way to Potion's class. All the while, Harry was still thinking about the information he and Hermione had found in regard to the Puter Pectus curse.

Upon taking their seats in the dungeon, Harry bent down to set his book bag on the floor and noticed an unopened envelope laying directly under the desk. He picked up the envelope and examined it front and back, trying unsuccessfully to find some clue as to who left it there.

Ron looked down at the envelope with curiosity. "What's that, mate?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "It must be a letter, but there's no name on it. Perhaps I should open it up and--"

"No!" Hermione's firm hand stopped him before he could slide his finger underneath the opening. "Harry, it's not yours, and besides--you don't know what's in it! I think you should just leave it on the floor where you found it. Obviously the owner must be someone who sits here in another class."

Ron looked thoughtfully at Hermione, then at Harry. "She does have a point, you know. I would leave it if I were you."

Harry stared down at the blank envelope in his hands. Although his friends were probably right, something in his gut told him that he should hold on to the letter and return it to its rightful owner. He bent down and acted as though he was placing it back on the ground, then discreetly slipped it into his bag. There was something in that letter; he just knew it. Plus, he didn't want to risk having this letter end up in the wrong hands.

After dinner that evening, Ron and Hermione invited Harry to join them by the lake, but he graciously declined under the false pretense of giving them time to be alone together. Once they were safely out of sight, Harry turned and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily the common room was completely empty, since everybody else had gone outside to enjoy one of the  
last warm days before fall set in.

Harry sat down on the couch with his bag next to him. He reached inside the bag with shaky fingers and pulled out the mysterious letter he had found on the dungeon floor. His heart fluttered nervously, and he felt a mite guilty for taking something that was not his. Hermione was probably right, as usual. He probably shouldn't have taken the note. But, he rationalized with  
himself, he had the letter now, and he'd have to open it and read it in order to know whose it was. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, then carefully opened the letter and unfolded it. As his eyes scanned the letter's contents, his breath caught in his throat. It was very disturbing news indeed…

_To The One I Wish Were Not of My Blood,_

_  
You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, you and your mother both. She was weak, and I should have known that you would be weak because of her. You are no longer fit to wear the Malfoy name, and will be disinherited. But do not disregard this letter, for Azkaban or not, in just a few days time, I plan on making those threats from long before your Puter Pectus affliction, fulfilled. _

Lucius

Harry stared down at the letter in disbelief. He could not help wondering what Malfoy might have done to cause Lucius to call him "weak" and disinherit him. Suddenly, a light went on in Harry's mind. This was the perfect opportunity for him to pay back Draco for saving his life! He would give the letter to Draco and offer his help to the Slytherin. Then they'd be even, and Harry could finally get on with his life. Now, how would he get Draco alone long enough to give him the letter?

_The map! Use the map_, he thought to himself. He grabbed his book bag and headed up to his bedchamber, where he dug the Marauder's Map out of its hiding place, pointed his wand at it and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." On the map, Harry found Malfoy alone in an empty corridor near the Great Hall. He quickly put Malfoy's note in his pocket, then rushed out of the portrait hole and started towards the hallway that contained Malfoy.

_Ah, sweet silence_, Draco smiled to himself. He was seated quietly on the stairs near the Great Hall while the other students were outside enjoying the sun. He never did care much for being out in the sunlight; his flawless pale skin simply wasn't made for the sun's harsh rays. Besides, he knew the Hogwarts grounds would be full of rowdy students, and he didn't care to be a  
part of it. No, he preferred the peaceful stillness of this temporarily deserted corridor. There was nobody to bother him, no noises to break his quiet meditation--then he suddenly heard approaching footsteps on the stairs.

_Bloody hell _, Draco thought angrily. _Can't a bloke get a little privacy around here for once? _With a threatening sneer marring his handsome features, he stood and turned, preparing to put a curse on whoever was disrupting his quiet time. He was surprised to see that his intruder was Potter, who once again was coming toward him with a determined look on his face.

"What is it now, Potter?," Draco asked in an exasperated voice. "Are you stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," Harry replied flatly. He pulled an envelope from inside his robes and held it out to Draco. Harry's hand was shaking as he hesitantly said, "I just wanted to give you this…It's from your father…I found it on the floor in Potions class…"

Draco eyed Potter quizzically, then took the envelope from him. "I wondered what had happened to this letter," he muttered to himself. He started to extract the note from inside the envelope, then stopped to glare at Potter, who stood there watching him with a mixture of fear and sympathy. "What is your problem, Potter? You gave me the letter, now go!" Right then, he noticed that the envelope had been opened. Draco hadn't opened it yet when he lost it. That meant that Potter must've opened it.

Potter started up the stairs, but Draco grabbed the Gryffindor by the arm and swung him back around. Draco roughly grabbed the collar of Potter's shirt--as his father had done to him on many occasions--and slammed him up against the wall.

"You read my letter, didn't you, Potter? You nosy little prat!," he shouted in Potter's face.

Potter didn't show one ounce of fear as he glared right back at Draco. "In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, the envelope has no markings on it. I i had /i to read it to see who it belonged to!"

Draco scowled ominously at Harry and tightened his grip on Harry's collar. Harry pried Draco's pale hand off of him. "I was trying to help you, Malfoy! In case it hasn't sunken in yet, your psychotic Death Eater father is coming after you! If you're going to be angry with anybody , it should be him, not me!" Harry was so angry, he was shaking and his breathing was heavy as Malfoy's face changed from enraged to frightened.

Malfoy had never seen Harry so livid in his six years of knowing the Gryffindor. _Merlin, Potter's right_, Draco thought to himself, stunned. He felt slightly guilty for threatening Potter like he did. Once again, his temper had gotten the best of him. He silently watched as Harry turned and started to leave.

Harry began to walk back up the stairs and away from Malfoy. Despite the rage he felt towards Malfoy, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the Slytherin. He paused on the stairs and turned to face Malfoy again. Malfoy was trying to maintain his composure, but it was clear to Harry that he was terrified. Harry looked down and took a deep breath.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm sorry I read your letter. I know it's none of my business, but…well, if there's ever anything I can do to help, or if you ever want to talk--"

"--why would I talk to you, Potter? I don't need your help!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Suit yourself then."

Draco sat back down on the stairs and listened to Potter's retreating footsteps. i _You idiot /i _, he scolded himself as he put his head down and ran his hands agitatedly over his slick blond hair. Here Potter had tried to help him, and as always, he let his temper and foolish pride get the best of him. He sighed and tried not to think about it. Did it really matter if Harry Potter was angry with him? They'd been sworn enemies throughout their entire magical education. They were supposed to have ill feelings towards each other. Besides, if he needed help he had Pansy and Blaise to turn to.

Over the course of the next week, Draco couldn't stop obsessing over his father's letter and what might happen if and when Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. He wouldn't put it past his father to torture or even kill his only son.

By the end of the week, another letter arrived, this time from his mum. He eagerly opened the letter, expecting it to bring him comfort and reassurance. After all, his mum always had a way of making him feel better after his father had terrorized him. As Draco read the letter, however, he became increasingly scared and unnerved. This time his mother did not bring him comfort…

_My Dragon,_

Please do not worry, but I have quite some disturbing news for you. Your father has escaped Azkaban, and may be on his way to the school. He was last seen two days ago, and was rambling about killing a blood traitor, a disgrace. You are my dearest, son, but to your father you were just those two things. Be on your guard, my sweetheart.

Love,  
Your Beloved Mother

Draco felt as though an icy fist was clenched around his heart. He looked up from reading the letter, casting a sideways glance at Pansy and Blaise. His two best friends had started acting rather odd shortly after Draco received the letter from his father. It was as if they were hiding something from him.

Draco spent the rest of the day in a fearful daze. It was impossible to concentrate on his studies when all he could think about was the likelihood of his father finding and killing him.

After his last class of the day, Draco went back to the Slytherin common room in hopes of having a word with Pansy and Blaise. More than ever, he needed someone to talk to--and he wasn't about to go crawling back to Potter, begging for forgiveness.

Relief washed over Draco when he saw his friends, who were engaged in what looked like a serious conversation. Both Pansy and Blaise wore worried, tense facial expressions and he thought he heard Pansy say, "How are we going to tell him?" When Pansy and Blaise saw him approaching, they exchanged panicked looks with each other.

"Hey mates," Draco tried to sound casual although he knew something fishy was going on. "I'm glad I found you. You won't believe the letter I received from my mum today-"

"Draco," Pansy interrupted him. She nervously shuffled her feet and shot a hesitant look at Blaise. "Draco, I don't know how to tell you this, but…we received letters from our parents as well."

"So?," Draco persisted.

Blaise sighed, "What Pansy's trying to say is that we're not allowed to--er, be your friends anymore."

Draco was speechless as his two friends frowned apologetically at him. The three of them stood in awkward silence until Draco found his voice again. "W-what do you mean, not allowed to be my friends? That's ridiculous!"

"News travels fast, Draco," Pansy spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with Draco. "You know how influential your father is in the Pureblood community. Now that he's disinherited and disowned you…well, um…our parents don't want us to associate with blood traitors."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder before he and Pansy walked away, leaving Draco rooted to his spot on the floor.

Draco stood alone in the common room, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Had his two best friends--his two only friends--really turned their backs on him? Who could he turn to now?


	4. Life As He Knew It

After a restless night of tossing and turning in his bed, Draco groggily looked at the clock and groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm to block out the harsh morning light that glared at him through the window. How could the weather be so cheerful when his whole world was falling apart?

Draco reluctantly forced himself to get up and rubbed the sleep out of his steel gray eyes as he made his way to the showers. As the warm water rained down on his body and surrounded his senses, he thought again about the letters he received from his parents. It had been about a week since his mother had written to warn him of his father's escape from Azkaban. He hadn't seen or heard anymore regarding his father, but fear pulsed through his veins just knowing that Lucius Malfoy was out there, somewhere--undoubtedly planning his blood traitor son's demise. Oh, how he wished he had someone to talk to, someone to help ease his mind, or at least help take his mind off of his problems.

His thoughts turned to Pansy and Blaise, and sorrow pierced through his heart. Ever since they broke the news to Draco a week ago that they could no longer be his friends, they had been avoiding him like the plague. Draco had tried to start hanging out with other Slytherins, but Pansy was right when she said news travels fast. The other Slytherins didn't want to associate  
with him, either.

Draco was beginning to feel out of place in Slytherin House. It was more than just the fact that his fellow Slytherins were giving him the cold shoulder. Something inside him was changing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that something was.

With a sigh Draco turned off the water, dried off and prepared to go to breakfast. He took his seat at the Slytherin table, noticing how the same students who had once practically worshipped him were now careful to pretend he wasn't there.

He was sullenly picking at his eggs when an owl dropped an envelope in front of him. He froze for a moment, reluctant to open the letter for fear of what might be in it. Was it another threatening message from his father? Was it another warning from his mother? As he read and reread the letter, he fought back tears and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _No! It can't be_ , he frantically thought to himself.

_Dear Master Malfoy, _

I bring but the worst of all tidings to you. It is our greatest regret to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, passed away a few short hours ago in our facility. You will not have received a prior notice regarding her stay here, because it was all over so quickly, we did not know it. We arrived on the scene to bring her here, but by then, she was having problems breathing. Again, our deepest sorrows are with you.

Regretfully,  
Balduin McGordon  
Head Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital

Draco left his breakfast uneaten and rushed out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched tightly in his hand. He wouldn't let his peers see him cry. Malfoys weren't supposed to show vulnerability to others. _Mum is dead? How? Why_

Although Draco liked to play the tough guy, his mum had always been his crutch at low points in his life. There had been times, especially after his father got a hold of him, when he felt as though she alone could understand him completely and heal his wounds. And now that he needed his mum the most, she was gone. Gone!

Owls flooded the Great Hall that morning and delivered letters and packages right and left, but Harry was oblivious. He was watching Malfoy from across the crowded room. The letter from Lucius was clearly eating away at the Slytherin. His complexion was lackluster and even paler than usual, his hair hung limp over his eyes, and he looked like he had not eaten in a week. Harry couldn't stop feeling some degree of concern and sympathy for Draco. After all, he knew how mentally and emotionally taxing it was to be the target of a madman; to know that there's someone out there who wants you dead.

An owl dropped a letter in front of Malfoy, who stared at it as if it was going to sprout fangs and bite him. When Malfoy finally picked up the envelope and opened it, concern overwhelmed Harry. It was clear by the pained look on Malfoy's face that this was yet another letter bearing disturbing news. Harry had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Malfoy quietly leave the Slytherin table and hurry out the doors of the Great Hall. A few Slytherins glanced unconcerned at Malfoy's retreating back, then resumed eating and talking.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, who gazed worriedly at him. Harry glanced back at the doors where Malfoy had exited, then looked back at his friends.

He managed a weak yet reassuring smile. "Everything's fine, really...uh, I just remembered that I left my, um, books...on my bed. I have to go get them. I'll meet you in class." With that, Harry abruptly left the table, leaving his friends staring after him, puzzled.

Harry dashed to the end of the corridor just in time to catch a glimpse of a blond, robed figure disappearing through a doorway in the distance. He felt silly following Malfoy like this, but he felt compelled to help him--and he knew that Malfoy was too stubborn and too proud to ask for help when he so obviously needed it.

The Gryffindor rushed down to the doors where Malfoy had gone. Now, which room contained the Slytherin? He noticed a door on his right that was slightly ajar. _A-ha!_ He tiptoed up to the door opening and listened carefully for any signs of Malfoy, then slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside to find Malfoy standing in front of a window in the back of the room.

Malfoy had his back to the door and was apparently unaware of Harry's presence. He still had that letter in his hand and was leaning against the window sill, his pale blond head against the smooth surface of the glass as he shook with uncontrollable sobs.

Harry quietly shut the door and turned to stare at Malfoy, all vulnerable and lonely by the window. He began to make his way over to Malfoy, pity gripping his insides. i _Why are you doing this/i _Harry asked himself. _You gave him his father's letter, you offered to help him and he refused. You're even now. _Yet he couldn't help himself.

Soon he found himself standing next to Malfoy. Without saying a word, he placed a comforting hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Draco's swollen, red-rimmed eyes looked up into a pair of green, bespectacled ones. _Potter? What the hell is Potter doing here? Doesn't he get it that I needed to be alone?  
_  
He scowled at the Gryffindor and jerked his shoulder away. "Get lost, Potter," Draco whispered icily. He turned his tear-stained face away from the Gryffindor and folded his arms over his chest, trying not to break down again.

"Look, Malfoy, I know we've never exactly been the best of friends, but--"

"Can't you take a hint, Potter? I told you to get out!" This was Draco's stubborn pride talking. What he really wanted and needed was to be comforted and understood. It pained him to turn Potter away when he was now the only person willing to be there for him. Still, Potter had been his enemy for so long that it was hard to think of Potter as anything other than an arch nemesis.

"Malfoy, whatever you need, I want to help you. And I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Draco was inwardly grateful when Potter did not budge. He had no clue as to why Potter was suddenly on his side, but if he was an ear to listen, did it really matter that he was St. Potter? He could feel Potter's eyes on him as he debated whether or not to open up to the Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, please."

Draco slowly and silently turned and held out the St. Mungo's letter to Potter, his hand shaking slightly. He watched Potter as he read the letter, and was rather surprised at the pain and sadness that crossed Potter's face as he stared down at the parchment. He looked as though he was about to cry himself.

Potter looked sympathetically up at Draco as he gave back the letter. "Oh Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

"What do you care, Potter?"

Potter looked down and sighed. "I…I lost my parents, my godfather, Dumbledore…and… I lost Ginny."

Draco's brow furrowed, and he guiltily placed a hand over his chest, where Ginny's heart was beating.

Potter's green eyes misted over and he whispered, "I know how it feels to lose someone you love, and I understand what it's like living with the knowledge that someone out there wants to kill you."

Draco looked over at Potter, shocked and bewildered as he was faced with the realization that he had more in common with his enemy than he imagined possible. Was he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, actually forming some sort of bond with Potter? Part of him was appalled at this thought, yet part of him felt a strong, unspeakable sense of comfort and reassurance.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "We need each other, Malfoy. You can try and push me away all you want, but let's face it. Nobody else understands what we're going through. Now you can go your separate way and cope by yourself, or we can join forces and help each other." With that, Harry released Draco and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received his first bit of mail since the start of term; an envelope with no markings, much like the one he found laying on the floor in Potions class. Wondering if the letter had been delivered to him by mistake, he examined the outside of the envelope before opening it. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise as he read the note, then  
looked over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy watched him expectantly. It was lucky for Harry that Hermione had her nose in a book and Ron was busy talking Quidditch with Dean and Seamus, because he didn't want them to see the contents of this letter or the name of the person who sent it to him.

_Potter,_

_Meet me after lunch in the same room as yesterday. You'll understand why when you get there. Just give me a nod if you agree to meet with me._

_Malfoy_

Harry looked up from the letter, made eye contact with Malfoy and gave a small nod signifying his compliance with Malfoy's request. Malfoy nodded back, then left the Great Hall.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione went off to their next classes, leaving Harry free to meet up with Malfoy in the empty classroom. Harry's mind wandered as he walked down the barren corridor. He was rather surprised at receiving the letter from Malfoy, and wondered what the Slytherin wanted with him.

He finally reached the slightly open door and pushed it open. Malfoy quietly stood in front of the window and stared back at Harry, a softened expression on his face. Bright sunlight streamed in through the window and shone down on Malfoy, blurring the harsh outlines of his black school robes and illuminating his silky blond hair like a halo. Harry thought for a moment that Malfoy looked like an angel, then he reminded himself that Malfoy was anything but angelic and besides, thinking of Malfoy as resembling anything beautiful was a little, er, weird.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Perhaps you were right," Malfoy spat, as if those words left a bad taste in his mouth. "We could--erm, help each other." Malfoy looked disgusted yet surprised that he was actually saying this to Harry.

Harry studied the Slytherin thoughtfully for a moment, then joined him at the window. Malfoy was sneering slightly, yet his eyes spoke of all of the untold emotions running through him.

"All right then, let's make a pact." Harry's voice was cool and businesslike, and his gaze never left Malfoy's. "Whenever either of us needs someone to talk to, someone to listen, or any other help of any kind, we'll meet up and, you know, help each other."

Harry extended his hand, "So we're in agreement then?"

Draco contemplated Harry's proposition and shook his hand to seal the deal. He was surprised that he didn't even think about holding Potter's hand. _What the Hell are you thinking, Draco? Holding hands? Please, it was a hand shake -- and nothing more. _But his thoughts did not reveal themselves on his face. Years of being Lucius Malfoy's son had taught him one thing: never let your enemies know what you are thinking. He didn't really have to bother though, Lucius was too proud to think that his son would hide anything from him, it was just good practice. But Draco was cautious nonetheless.

"Yes, that'll work. But we need some way to communicate with each other. Can't be owls, they are way to obvious, especially when everybody knows your owl and my raven."

"Good idea, Malfoy." Harry paced back and forth in front of the window, racking his brain for a discreet, undetectable means of communication. Before he could come up with any ideas of his own, the bell rang, bringing an end to their free period.

The bell startled Harry out of his train of thought. He paused by the window and turned to Malfoy, who was collecting his books. "Tell you what, Malfoy. Let's both do some brainstorming over the next few days. One of us is bound to think of something."

Draco nodded in agreement. "All right, Potter. Then we'll meet again later and compare notes."

Harry and Draco left the room separately, careful not to look as though they had come from the same room. As Harry made his way to his next class, he recounted everything that had been said between himself and Malfoy since the start of term. He couldn't believe that he and Draco had buried the hatchet and actually had a civilized conversation - in the same room and alone  
nonetheless - without wanting to hurt each other. Things were going to be different from now on. Very different.


	5. Acts of Trust

Several days had passed since Harry sealed his pact with Malfoy. Harry sat alone in his bedchamber, staring down blankly at his red and gold covers, completely frustrated. He had spent countless hours trying to think of some inconspicuous way to communicate with the Slytherin, but to no avail. Owls were out of the question; as Malfoy had said, that would be too obvious.

They certainly couldn't allow other students to figure out what had come to pass between them, so face to face interaction was definitely not an option. But what other communication method was there? Harry groaned with exasperation and put his head in his hands, raked his fingers through his messy hair and made it stand on end even more.

He was about to give up when the bedchamber door creaked open and Neville entered. Upon seeing the unsuspecting, round-faced boy, a light clicked in his head. _That's it_, Harry thought excitedly. _Why didn't I think of it before? The DA coins would be perfect!_ Now all he had to do was get his hands on one of them.

"Oh, hello Harry," Neville smiled warmly. "How have you been?"

"Better, thanks," Harry tried to sound casual. "Um, Neville, can I ask you something?"

Neville looked up from putting his books on his bedside table. "Sure, Harry. Anything."

Harry paused for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully as not to rouse any suspicions. "Well, I was wondering if you...er...still have your DA coin?"

Neville's face lit up at the mention of the coin. "Yeah, I still have it!" He pulled it out of his top drawer and showed Harry.

"Neville, I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there any chance that you might be willing to, er, part with it?"

"Do you want it, Harry?"

Harry's eyes lit up; this was so much easier than he thought it would be! "Yes, actually, that is, if you don't mind-"

"-'course not, Harry." The gold coin caught the fading sunlight as Neville held it out to him. "You can have it. I won't be needing it anymore now, will I?"

Harry laughed nervously, "No, definitely not."

After Neville left the room, he excitedly pulled a sheet of parchment out of his bag along with a quill and ink. As he scratched out a brief note to send to Malfoy requesting another meet, Harry smiled to himself. _Absolutely brilliant._

"A galleon, Potter? This is your bright idea? Are you mad?" Malfoy's reaction wasn't quite what Harry was expecting as they stood together in an abandoned classroom after lunch the next day. The Slytherin looked confused and irritated as he turned the coin over in his hands, scrutinizing it front and back. Then he met Harry's gaze with a mocking smirk. "What are we supposed to do with these, Potter, pay each other for companionship? No offense, but this isn't enough to get me to say hello, let alone be your friend."

"They're not real galleons, Malfoy. They just look real." When Malfoy shot Harry a questioning look, Harry continued, "Here's how they work. We both keep our coins on us at all times. Whenever either of us needs help, the coins will heat up in our pockets. And if you look closely," Harry pointed to some lettering on the front of his own coin, "you'll see that the coin indicates the time and date of our meeting."

"Where?" Malfoy asked, frustrated at not finding the lettering on his coin.

Harry had to get closer and lean into Malfoy a bit in order to look at the Slytherin's coin and determine why he couldn't see the lettering. As he did this, the Gryffindor was rather caught off guard by a wonderful scent that flirted with his senses. _I wonder what kind of soap Malfoy uses... Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about this?  
_  
"See? There's nothing on here," Malfoy held up the coin for closer view.

Harry tried to ignore his fleeting thoughts and took a better look at the coin. "That's because you're looking at the wrong side." His rough, slightly calloused fingers accidentally brushed the soft pampered skin of Malfoy's hands as he took the coin, turned it over and gave it back to Malfoy. It was hard not to think about the shock that surged through him when he touched the Slytherin.

Perhaps Malfoy felt it too, because his cheeks flushed and he seemed a bit flustered. Then Harry reminded himself that Malfoy had just experienced a 'blond moment' and was most likely just embarrassed.

"Oh, all right. Now I see it," Malfoy muttered as he looked closely at the lettering on the coin.

Harry was still standing close to the Slytherin, but he rationalized that he needed to in order to explain to Malfoy how the letters on the coin worked. "Whenever we decide on a time and date for our next meeting, the front of the coin will change to indicate that. Let's say, for example, that we agree to meet on Friday at seven o'clock." Harry then pointed at the new time and date that appeared on the coin in Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy looked impressed. "Wow, Potter, this is a good idea. I guess you're not such a dolt after all."

Harry chuckled at Malfoy's backhanded compliment. "So if I'm not a dolt anymore, does that mean that you're finally going to stop calling me Potter?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could. And I guess I'll allow you to start calling me Draco, so long as you don't call me that in front of the others. After all, I do still have my pride."

"All right, Draco," Harry nodded. "Now we need to decide when and where we're going to meet."

"Right, Pott…Har...Potter," Draco mumbled thoughtfully. "Let's see, it can't be on weekends; Quidditch practice, you know."

"And we can't meet too often, or people might start jumping to conclusions," Harry added. He leaned on the window sill and stared out the window, deep in thought until an idea came to him. "How about we meet every Tuesday and Friday evening at seven in the Room of Requirement?"

Draco stretched out on his luxurious green and silver bed later that night, enjoying the peaceful stillness of the empty bedchamber. He held the magical coin that Harry had given him earlier and serenely watched the way it caught the silvery moonlight pouring in from an adjacent window. The front of the coin stated that their next meeting would be Friday of that week, which was just a couple of days away.

"Harry," Draco whispered to himself, trying to get used to the way the name felt and sounded on his tongue. It was strange, being on a first name basis with his former enemy; strange yet somehow comforting. He found himself kind of looking forward to their next meeting, which scared him. He wasn't supposed to look forward to seeing Po...er, Harry--even if they weren't enemies any longer. After some deliberation, Draco decided that it was mere curiosity on his part, wondering what they would do or discuss when they saw each other again. _Yeah, that's what it is! I'm just curious, that's all. _

Although he wasn't tired, Draco changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers. He as laying on his back and gazing at the shiny gold coin when he heard the voices of his roommates right outside the door. His heart pounding in his chest, he quickly hid the coin under his pillow, turned over on his side with his back facing the door, and pretended to be asleep.

The door squeaked open and Draco heard the distinct voices of Blaise and two other Slytherin boys as they treaded across the wooden floor. They were talking and laughing when suddenly one of the boys said, "Look. Malfoy's asleep already."

Blaise replied, "He's been nodding off early every night for a while now. It's a wonder he can sleep at all after everything that's happened to him."

"Aye," said one of the other boys. "It must be hell losing your mum _and_ getting disowned by your father."

"It's worse than that even," Blaise continued. "You know how my father is best friends with Lucius Malfoy? Well, my father sent me an owl the other day. It turns out that Mr. Malfoy is plotting to kill Draco. It's just a matter of time, really."

Two gasps were heard, although there was a third, belonging to Draco. His eyes snapped open and grew wide with fear, his heart refusing to beat, let alone hammer with terror.

"Maybe you should warn Draco," one of the boys whispered after getting over his initial shock.

"Oh yeah," Blaise's voice was sarcastic, "What am I going to say? 'Hi Draco, you're dead meat'? No way! Besides, do you know what my father would do to me if I so much as said hello to him?"

Draco tossed and turned all night, drifting in and out of a fitful sleep. He was glad that he had overheard Blaise, even grateful to the point that he didn't mind that his ex best friend was willing to withhold this kind of information and gossip about it. He kept having horrible nightmares in which his father tortured him to the point of insanity as a faceless body lay dead on the ground.

It was about ten minutes before seven o'clock when Harry stood by the blank wall across from the dancing troll tapestry. He paced back and forth in front of the wall three times while muttering, "I need a place where Draco and I can go to be alone and help each other." The familiar Room of Requirement door materialized, and Harry entered, closing the door behind him.

He smiled softly as he admired the room before him. There was a fireplace with a warm, roaring fire that did a more than adequate job of lighting up the entire room. In front of the fireplace was a soft, inviting couch that featured an ornate tapestry of red, gold, green and silver harmoniously interwoven into a beautiful design. Harry sat down on the couch and gently ran his finger across its lush fabric. Looking around the room, he saw a large, empty space that could be used if he needed to teach Draco magical self-defense and there were paintings on the wall, all of which seemed to depict enemies becoming friends. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was wait for the Slytherin to arrive.

At the first stroke of seven, the door opened and Draco entered looking quite distressed. Harry's eyebrows knit together with concern as Draco came closer, looking much like he did after receiving news of his mother's death.

"Draco, what is it?"

Draco didn't answer, but walked past Harry to sit down on the couch. He ran a hand over his sleek blond hair and stared worriedly into the fire.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. This time, Draco didn't try to shake it off.

"Its…it's my f-father," Draco whispered, his voice shaking with fear as he stared down at his hands and fiddled with the fabric of his robes. "I overheard Blaise and some of the other Slytherins talking the other night. It seems that my father is hard at work planning my demise."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched the way Draco's delicate silhouette stood out like a shadow against the light of the fire.

Draco continued staring into the fire, avoiding Harry's gaze as he whispered, "My own father is going to kill me, and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop him."

It pained Harry to see Draco feeling so helpless, and he decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to stop Lucius. Harry's voice was full of strength and determination as he replied, "Yes, there is! But I need you to trust me."

_Trust. _That word terrified Draco. Although he had opened up to Harry more than he ever thought he was capable of, he was still afraid to trust the Gryffindor completely. What if Harry spilled his deepest, darkest fears and secrets to Weasel and Mudblood? What if he laughed at Draco behind his back? Was this part of some secret plan to retaliate after so many years of being sworn enemies?

Harry's gentle voice interrupted Draco's train of thought. "Look at me, Draco. Please."

Draco slowly turned his head towards Harry and found himself looking into the greenest, kindest eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life. Drowning in the depths of those remarkable orbs, Draco didn't see a single drop of spite. All he saw was honesty, dependability and a trustworthiness that was undeniably absent in his family and his fellow Slytherins.

Harry firmly held his gaze. "I won't let your father hurt you, and I won't let you face him unarmed. I've been fighting the Dark Side for six long years now, and I can help you prepare yourself for your whatever your father may have up his sleeve."

Draco looked a mite confused. "But how would you help me prepare?"

"I'll teach you every defensive spell ever invented, and coach you in proper dueling techniques. Hell, I'll even teach you how to deal with Dementors and Boggarts."

Draco looked more hopeful than he had since the beginning of term. "Are you really going to teach me all that?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sure, if you give me a chance. In fact, we can start your lessons at our next meeting."

"All right," Draco returned Harry's smile. Then he turned and frowned at the clock, which indicated that it was almost time for curfew. "Shall we be heading back?"

"Yes, it is getting late, but first there's something I need to ask you." Harry felt nervous about what he was about to ask Draco, and he hoped that this time he would actually get an answer. When Draco gave a consenting nod, Harry cautiously asked, "Why did you save my life?"

Draco sighed and bit his lip, looking down at the way the stone floor glistened in the light of the fire. An honest question deserved an honest answer, and Harry should know the truth. The Slytherin watched the flames dance and change shape as he began to speak. "I saved your life because, well, I tried to kill myself once and nobody was there to help me. So when I saw you laying there on the bathroom floor, it reminded me of what I tried to do, and I couldn't just leave you there."

Harry stared at Draco with shock and disbelief. "But...why would you want to--"

"--it's complicated," Draco cut in. "You see, my father forced me to follow in his footsteps and become a Death Eater. Voldemort had ordered me to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it! I was afraid of what Voldemort would do if he found out that I couldn't fulfill the task, so I decided to take my own life instead."

Harry watched as Draco unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a big, long scar that stretched from his left wrist almost all the way up his forearm. Harry felt the inexplicable urge to reach out and tenderly touch the injury; to gently run his finger over the line that marred the Slytherin's pale skin.

Draco continued, "This is where my Dark Mark used to be. As a Death Eater, I knew that I would die instantly if I removed the Dark Mark from my arm. So one day when my roommates were on holiday, I tried to use my wand to get rid of the Mark. I was bleeding all over the floor, but it wasn't enough. I knew there was a letter opener on my night stand, so I grabbed it and used it to tear through my chest." Draco made a slashing motion over his chest for emphasis.

"I can't believe you did that, Draco!"

"I was a desperate man, Harry. I didn't see any other way out." Draco looked over at Harry. He never thought he could feel so at ease with the Gryffindor. He felt so comfortable, in fact, that he decided to ask Harry a very disturbing question. "So how about you? May I ask why you tried to kill yourself?"

Harry raised his eyebrows; he wasn't expecting to be asked such a straight forward question. Nobody had ever asked him to explain his reasons for what he did, but then again he never really wanted to talk about it until now. "Well, it's like this. I've been surrounded by death all my life. It seems like everybody I care about eventually bites the dust. So when Ginny and I started seeing each other, I did everything I could think of to keep her safe."

Draco suddenly became aware again of the heart that beat inside his chest; the heart that once belonged to Harry's girl.

"Thing is, Ginny was a stubborn one. She didn't want me to die, so when Voldemort tried to Avada me, she...she..." Harry paused, trying to maintain composure as he recounted the recent tragedy. "So anyway, I decided that life without Ginny wasn't worth living. I thought I'd be happier with her in the spirit world than here without her."

"It must've been hard for you, coming back here and seeing things that remind you of her."

That was probably the most compassionate thing he'd ever heard coming from a Slytherin. "It was," Harry nodded pensively. "In fact, that's a big part of why I've chosen to give up Quidditch."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You? Give up Quidditch?"

Harry shrugged, "It just reminds me too much of her, and it doesn't seem fair to keep playing when she…can't."

Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but the clock in the Room of Requirement struck nine, marking the end of their meeting. Draco turned to Harry, panic-stricken. "Damn! Now I'm going to be late!"

"Not to worry," Harry replied calmly as he pulled some silvery fabric from his bag and handed it to Draco. "I've used this many times to sneak about the corridors after hours, and without getting caught."

Not knowing what the material was, Draco shot Harry an interested look. "An Invisibility Cloak?"

"Not just any Invisibility Cloak. It's my father's Invisibility Cloak, and I'm loaning it to you."

Draco stared at the Gryffindor for a moment, taken aback by this small yet significant gesture. Did Harry really trust him with his father's Invisibility Cloak? Nobody had ever trusted Draco with anything before; then again, he'd never given anybody reason to trust him.

Harry smiled. "Go on, try it."

Draco grinned and draped the cloak over himself, delighted when his body seemed to vanish beneath him. "Are you sure you want me to use this? I mean, how will you get back without getting caught?"

Harry dismissed Draco's concern with a wave of his hand. "I know more secret passage ways than you can imagine. I'll be fine, trust me."

Draco was about to pull the cloak completely over himself and leave when Harry reached out to stop him. The Slytherin turned and looked at Harry, who seemed to have one last thing he wanted to say before they returned to their respective Common Rooms.

"Draco, I don't understand why we hated each other so much, when we had so much in common. We should have really been friends instead of enemies, and, well, I would like to regain all of those lost years."

Draco smirked and replied, "We will" before disappearing under the silvery fabric.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the door open and shut, and listened to Draco's footsteps echoing down the corridor.


	6. Educating Draco

It was almost seven o' clock as Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement for his first magical self-defense lesson with Harry. He couldn't help smirking to himself. Tuesdays used to be so boring...until now. It kind of scared Draco how much he looked forward to spending more time with the Gryffindor. Then again, what else did he have to look forward to? If nothing else, these secret meetings gave him an excuse to get away from the other Slytherins for a while and take his mind off of his problems, or at least make them seem less threatening.

He didn't know what to expect when he entered the Room of Requirement that night, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see...pillows? Everywhere he looked, there were pillows of all shapes, sizes and colors lining the floor and corners of the training space.

"Like it?" a voice asked from behind Draco, startling him.

Without thinking, Draco drew his wand from the pocket of his robes and spun around to find himself face to face with his former enemy.

"Good reflexes," Harry commented, looking impressed.

Draco lowered his wand and glared at the dark-haired boy. "Don't do that, Harry! I almost jinxed you!"

"Good," Harry replied with a lop-sided grin. "Lesson number one: always be on guard because you never know where or when the enemy will strike."

"All right, good point," Draco nodded thoughtfully. Then he grinned and jokingly asked, "Now what's with the pillows? Are you going to teach me self-defense, or start a pillow fight?"

"The pillows are there for cushioning, just in case either of us falls." Harry chuckled softly and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, guiding him into the center of the pillow-strewn training area as he explained his chosen teaching method. "Here's my idea. First I'll teach you some basic, all purpose defensive spells. I'll aim jinxes and curses at you, and you'll practice blocking them. Once you feel comfortable with that, probably for the next lesson, we'll get on brooms and practice in motion. Any questions, Draco?"

The Slytherin shook his head. He was eager to begin his training.

"All right then," Harry rubbed his palms together, looking serious. "First I'll show you how to create a protective barrier. Just point your wand in front of you and say, 'Contego.'"

Draco watched as a stream of blue shot out of Harry's wand tip and formed a solid wall in front of the Gryffindor. After a brief moment, Harry lowered his wand and turned to Draco. "Okay, you try it. And don't forget to focus. If you don't focus, it won't work."

Draco paused for a moment, scared at the thought of having to defend himself from Lucius and failing. He glanced uneasily at Harry, who gave him an encouraging nod and looked on expectantly.

Draco took a deep breath, his wand arm shaky as he muttered, "Contego."

The blue haze that emerged from his wand formed a barrier in front of him, but it wasn't as solid as Harry's. Harry picked this moment to aim a spell at Draco, missing the boy's pale blond head by mere inches.

"Bloody hell!" Draco stopped focusing and the wall vanished. "You almost hit me! Why the hell did you do that?"

Harry struggled to keep a straight face and bit back his laughter; the look on Draco's face was priceless. "I had to do that to test the strength of your protective wall. You need to focus, Draco! If I had wanted to hurt you, it would've been all too easy. What if I was your father and you put up a weak barrier? What then?"

_I'd be toast! That's what_, Draco thought to himself dejectedly.

Right then, the Slytherin wondered if Harry was practicing Legilimency on him because his former enemy seemed to be reading his mind. Harry's expression softened, and he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco rather liked it when Harry touched him; it made him feel safe and empowered, like he could do anything. He looked again into those piercing green eyes that seemed to see through to his soul.

"You can do this, Draco. I know you can."

Somehow, just knowing that Harry believed in him was exactly what he needed. With a new found resolve and determination, Draco pushed his fears aside, raised his wand and exclaimed, "Contego!" This time, his protective barrier was much more solid.

Harry aimed another spell at Draco, smiling triumphantly and applauding when his magical barrier completely repelled Harry's spell. "That's it, Draco! I knew you could do it. Ready to learn another defensive spell?"

Draco thought for a moment, perplexed. "What's the difference between the spell you just showed me and the next spell? I mean, why can't I just use one defensive spell to protect myself?"

"Because," Harry replied matter-of-factly, "Self-defense spells are not one size fits all. There are different charms for different situations. The spell you just learned works if you only have one enemy attacking you from the front, but it won't do you any good if there's more than one attacker coming at you from all sides. That's what this next spell is for."

Draco's eyebrows raised. "You mean there's actually a spell that protects you completely?"

Harry nodded. "Watch closely." Harry raised his wand over his head and drew a big circle in the air over himself as he uttered, "Praesidium Obvolvo!"

Draco stood there watching closely for some sort of colored sparks or something to emerge from Harry's wand, but instead he saw nothing. "Are you sure that worked?"

"Come see for yourself. Attack me from anywhere."

After a moment of hesitation, Draco shrugged to himself. Obviously the Gryffindor knew what he was doing, right? He aimed a spell at Harry from behind and was pleasantly surprised when the light from his own wand ricocheted off an invisible force that surrounded Harry.

The two young men went on like this for the rest of the evening; Harry teaching defensive magic and Draco practicing each one in turn. After their meeting concluded for the night, Draco returned to the Slytherin Common Room feeling much braver and more confident than he ever thought possible.

This incredible feeling stayed with the Slytherin through the weekend and into the new week, and by the time he went for his next lesson that Tuesday night, he felt ready for anything. He eagerly opened up the Room of Requirement door and was pleasantly surprised at the sight before him. Harry had turned the room into a Quidditch pitch!

Harry stood in the middle of the field with two brooms and a soft smile on his face as Draco strode toward him.

Draco looked impressed as he observed the room around them. "I like what you've done with the place," he commented playfully.

"Why thank you," Harry laughed and took a performer's bow.

Holding out a broom to Draco, he asked, "So are you feeling ready to practice those defensive spells in motion?"

"I'm ready for anything," Draco smirked and mounted his broom, ready for take-off.

"Good. Now let's start on the count of three. One...two...three!"

Harry and Draco kicked off the ground hard, and rose about fifty feet into the air to begin their training session. This particular session was a lot more fun than Draco had anticipated. He got a thrill out of using his newly acquired protective spells as Harry chased him on his own broom and pelted him with jinxes and curses. Draco was quite pleased with himself and his progress; so far, Harry had been unable to penetrate his magical barriers.

Before the clock struck nine to indicate their curfew, Harry - who was out of breath from trying to keep up with Draco - motioned for the Slytherin to fly back down. Once they were both on the ground, Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick pat on the back. "Good job, mate! I think you're ready for the next lesson."

"And what might that be?"

A wicked gleam lit Harry's eyes as he replied, "You'll see."

On the night of their next lesson, Harry turned the Room of Requirement back into the cozy room with the fireplace, couch and ample training space. He then paced the training area, his school robes flowing behind him as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his pupil. It had been years since the last time they dueled against each other, and he wondered what it would be like to face each other again now that they were friends. When he heard the door creak open, he turned and saw the blond boy enter, looking around the room as if expecting to see something out of the ordinary.

"Are you ready to learn dueling techniques, Draco?"

Draco looked confused as he approached Harry. "But didn't Lockhart and Snape teach us how to duel back in second year?"

"Yes, they did," Harry nodded, "But Lockhart was a bloody moron who didn't know what he was talking about half the time."

Draco chuckled. "Always thought he was as cracked as one of Trelawney's teapots. So where do we begin?"

"Well, first of all we bow," Harry bowed to Draco, who bowed back at the same time. "Then we turn our backs to each other, walk for three paces, and turn back around ready to duel."

As Harry and Draco practiced dueling, there was an almost flirty playfulness about their duel. Draco was starting to feel really good about the way his lesson was going until...

**"Aagh!"** Harry let out a startling yell as Draco's spell hit him squarely in the ribcage. Luckily there was no blood, but the Gryffindor was clearly in a lot of pain nonetheless.

A heart stopping combination of horror and concern overtook Draco as Harry fell to the floor, clutching his side where Draco had unintentionally struck him. He ran to the Gryffindor's side, not quite sure of what to do next. "Harry? Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to-"

Harry held up a hand to signal for Draco to stop talking. He was obviously having trouble breathing. "It's all right...Draco...the couch..."

The Slytherin understood instantly and gingerly started to lift Harry off the floor, careful not to touch his-

**"Ow!"**

"Sorry, Harry." Draco picked up the dark-haired boy and started to carry him over to the couch. Holding Harry in his arms like this--feeling the young man's warm body pressed up against his--it felt so good; so right. This revelation was quite disturbing to the Slytherin; not just because he was having 'thoughts' about another guy, but because Harry was injured. Draco felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of the situation.

When he reached the couch, Draco cautiously laid Harry down on its soft cushions. He seriously considered taking the Gryffindor to the hospital wing, but decided against it. If he did that, he would be required to explain how the injury happened. They couldn't risk anybody finding out about this new friendship, not even the Hogwarts staff.

He gazed down at Harry, who lay with his eyes closed, the warm light of the fire accentuating his handsome features. Draco's eyes widened, freaked out by his own thoughts. _Handsome? Did I just call Harry handsome_?

He forced himself to stop thinking about Harry's physical attributes and focus on the problem at hand. The Slytherin wracked his brain for some sort of healing spell to use on Harry, then it came to him. He remembered a spell his mother had used on him when he was young.

Pointing his wand tip at the Gryffindor's injury, he focused all of his energy on making Harry well again and uttered, "Iniuria Resarcio!" To his great relief and delight, Harry healed instantly. He sat up and smiled at Draco. "Wow, thanks! You might be a great Healer someday."

Draco smirked and looked down. "Oh, it was nothing." If the room had been well-lit, Harry would've seen that his face had been tinged with a pinkish blush. There was a moment of awkward silence until Harry looked at the clock. "It's getting late...uh, I guess we should go."

Later that night, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what had happened as he lay awake in his bed. Not long ago, he would've thought it impossible for Draco to show concern for anybody other than himself, much less show any sign of kindness at all. Was Draco Malfoy, the 'king' of Slytherin, actually becoming...human?

Harry shivered in the drafty bedchamber and pulled the blankets more tightly around himself. He had felt so warm in Draco's arms; warm, safe and secure. He had never felt that way before in all his seventeen years. And he longed to feel it again.

After the sweet yet slightly alarming events of that night, Harry and Draco continued with their training, both young men in denial about their growing attraction to one another. Days turned to weeks, which turned to months, and Draco's training was going quite well in Harry's opinion. Not only were they able to keep up the enemy facade, but Draco was an amazingly fast learner. He had already learned to conjure a defensive barrier as strong as Harry's, and his dueling skills were dramatically improved as well.

On one late November night, Harry paced back and forth excitedly in anticipation of this evening's training session. He had a very special lesson to teach the Slytherin tonight, and he could hardly wait for his student's arrival.

The door opened and Draco entered, looking as anxious to begin as Harry. "What are you going to teach me tonight? Can we practice dueling again?" Those gray eyes were wide with excitement, a smirk playing upon his face.

"No, I have something better to show you!"

Draco's grin widened. "Yeah? What might that be?"

Harry's eyes lit up like two vibrant green flames as he replied, "I'm going to show you how to conjure a Patronus."

"Really?" Harry nodded and motioned for Draco to follow him to the center of the training space, then began to explain the importance of focusing on a happy memory in order to make the spell work.

"Think happy thoughts?," Draco raised his voice at Harry. He counted his misfortunes on his fingers as he shouted, "Let's see...my mum's dead, my estranged father wants to kill me, and now I have no home and no money! And you expect me to think happy thoughts?"

Harry sighed and tried to be sympathetic towards the Slytherin. After all, Draco had always lead a charmed life. He was not accustomed to dealing with the trials and tribulations that had always plagued Harry. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and looked quietly into those turbulent gray eyes. "I know this is hard for you. Trust me, I'm no stranger to hardship. But if you want to survive, you have to learn as much as you can about magical self-defense."

Draco's expression softened. He reminded Harry of a scared little boy who didn't know what to do next. "I know," he muttered, staring back at Harry.

"All right now, let's try it. Think of a really happy memory and say, 'Expecto Patronum.'"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, then nodded and raised his wand at the empty space in the middle of the room. "Expecto Patronum."

Harry watched as a transparent silver cloud emerged from Draco's wand like a puff of smoke, then hung in the air for a brief moment before vanishing.

Draco looked at Harry, agitated. "I don't understand. You said to concentrate on a happy memory, and that's what I did!"

"What memory did you choose to focus on, Draco?"

"The first time I caught the Golden Snitch and brought victory to the Slytherin Quidditch team," Draco replied impatiently.

"Well, that memory was clearly not strong enough. It can't just be any happy memory," Harry reminded him. "Try to find your happiest memory and focus on that. Let's try it again."

Draco's next attempt at producing a Patronus was just as dismal. The Slytherin looked very disappointed in himself. "Harry, I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of this."

"Of course you will," Harry stated confidently. "I couldn't do it either when I was first learning. It'll take time, that's all."

"But how do I pick one memory as being my happiest?"

Harry walked up to Draco and pointed his finger at Draco's heart. "Your happiest memory should come from here, not from your head. Listen to your heart, Draco."

Draco's mind stopped for a moment, looking at Harry, wondering if Harry could see into his thoughts. The heart that he used did not belong to him, and he looked thoughtful for a long moment, first guilty, then his face lit up with inspiration. A newfound determination seemed to fill the Slytherin. He lifted his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum" with more passion than Harry had ever seen. If anything, the fact that Draco's happiest memory couldn't possibly come from his heart--because the heart that beat within his chest was not his own--made his resolve stronger to please Harry. At least Ginny's heart would come through for both of them this time.

Harry beamed with pride as he watched a beautiful, silvery dragon shoot out of Draco's wand and fly in graceful circles around the Slytherin, whose ecstatic smile seemed to shine brighter than the full Patronus he conjured. Harry resisted the urge to do a victory dance and laughed gleefully. "You did it, Draco! You conjured a Patronus!"

One moment later, the Patronus was gone, leaving Harry and Draco standing alone in the center of the Room of Requirement training area. Harry walked up to pat Draco on the back, but they were both so happy that they ended up embracing instead. Once again, Harry inhaled Draco's wonderful, masculine scent. Then the embrace was over as soon as it has begun, leaving the Gryffindor with a feeling of disappointment at having to release Draco.

Harry averted his eyes, his cheeks burning beet red. "Great job, Draco. May I ask what memory you chose this time?" He looked up at Draco, who turned as red as Harry and looked down, mumbling something Harry didn't quite catch.


	7. Old Magic

It was a chilly December day as Harry made his way back to the castle from a visit with Hagrid. His boots made crunching sounds as he treaded through the foot-deep snow that glistened softly beneath a slate gray sky that perfectly matched the color of Draco's eyes. All of the trees on the Hogwarts grounds were blanketed with freshly fallen snow, and he could feel the joy and excitement of the approaching holidays as easily as he felt the freezing wind whip at his face.

Stepping inside the castle, a smile crossed Harry's lips as warmth enveloped him and dazzlingly festive Christmas decorations greeted his eyes. He always loved this time of year at Hogwarts. Every room was embellished with elaborately decorated trees and holly, and the mouthwatering smell of hot mulled cider and butterbeer almost made him forget all about the snow seeping into his trouser legs.

Harry quickly used his wand to dry his wet clothing after entering the Gryffindor portrait hole. As usual, the common room was peppered with Gryffindors warming themselves by the fire, playing wizard games and chatting with their friends. Harry's eyes scanned the common room until they landed on the couch near the fire, where Hermione was trying to calm a very nervous-looking Ron.

As he approached the couch, Hermione smiled up at him, and Ron shot him a pleading look as if to say, "Get me out of here!"

"Are you all right, Ron?," Harry asked as he sat down by Ron's other side.

Ron said nothing and gave Harry another desperate look, brow furrowed and eyes widened. His hands, folded in his lap, were shaking.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Hermione said to Harry as she rubbed Ron's back with a comforting hand. "He's just nervous about the Christmas holiday, that's all. You see, my parents have invited Ron to spend the holiday with us."

"Is that all?" Harry started to laugh, but the laughter faded when Ron glared at him.

"It's not funny, Harry!" Ron spoke for the first time that evening. "Blimey, I've never so much as spent one night in a Muggle home, much less two whole weeks! What if I make a fool of myself? What if the Grangers don't like me?"

"Don't be silly, Ron. They'll love you," Hermione cooed soothingly as she stroked Ron's hair and kissed his cheek. "And they'll love your father, too."

Ron jumped as if someone had just pricked him with a needle. "What? My father is coming, too? Bloody hell, Hermione, why didn't you say something?"

"Your father sent me an owl, asking if it would be all right for him to spend one night. You know your father finds Muggles fascinating, Ron." Hermione gave him a scolding look when he opened his mouth to argue. "It'll just be for one night!"

Ron looked horror-stricken. He was speechless, not being able to do anymore than open and close his mouth like a fish gasping for air.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. Realizing that her friend might feel left out, she asked, "Would you like to spend the holiday with us, Harry? You're more than welcome to."

"Oh, no, that's all right," Harry smiled crookedly. "I was planning to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas anyway. Um, I hear that Neville is staying, too, so I'll have company."

Harry saw Draco in the Great Hall later that evening, and noticed that his secret friend seemed to be really upset about something. In fact, ever since the Christmas decorations went up, Draco's mood seemed to plummet. Harry wanted to pull Draco aside and find out what was bothering him, but decided to wait until their next training session to speak to him about it.

On the night of their meeting, Harry got to the Room of Requirement early and was surprised to find that Draco was already there. His sleek blond hair hung in his eyes as he slumped forward on the couch, staring vacantly into the fire. The door squeaked shut behind Harry, but the Slytherin didn't move a muscle.

"Draco?" Harry slowly made his way over to the couch.

Harry could tell that Draco heard him, but he still continued staring into the fire, not saying a word. Harry sat down next to the Slytherin. "Draco?"

The Gryffindor could see the glistening tears that fell from those beautiful gray eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest, fighting the overwhelming urge to wipe the tears away. The two young men sat in silence for a few moments before Draco finally spoke up.

"I was supposed to spend Christmas with my mum..at h-home," Draco whispered hoarsely.

Tears of sympathy moistened Harry's eyes and fogged his vision. He knew how difficult it was to have no parents, and no place to call home. He touched Draco's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Trying to play the tough guy, Draco wiped his wet cheeks with his sleeve and shrugged. "Hey, it's not your fault. No need to apologize. "

Harry frowned at Draco's profile, wondering what he could do to make the Slytherin feel better. "I guess I'll have to spend the holidays here," Draco mumbled.

Then Harry got an idea. "Well, I'll be here, too, if you want to have Christmas dinner together or something." When Harry said this, he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile. Then the smile was gone in an instant.

Draco shrugged again, "We might as well. I mean, we don't have anybody else to spend Christmas with." On the inside, Draco was delighted at Harry's invite. But he had to disguise his true feelings as not to appear overeager. As much as he had changed since the start of term, he still had his stubborn pride.

As the days passed and the holidays drew closer, Draco racked his brain for some sort of gift he could give the Gryffindor on Christmas day. He really wanted to surprise Harry with a nice gift. Nothing too personal or anything, just a proper token of friendship. However, thanks to Lucius, Draco no longer had so much as a galleon to his name, so buying something was out of  
the question. But how else could he find something meaningful - yet reasonable - to give to Harry?

Two weeks passed and he still didn't have a clue what to give the Gryffindor. It was now the first night of Christmas vacation, which meant that Draco pretty much had the entire Slytherin living quarters to himself. He relished the sweet silence and solitude as he lounged on his bed and continued pondering his gift dilemma. He turned and looked out the window at the stars with a sigh.

"Oh Mum, what should I do?"

As if on cue, a very old and tattered book tipped itself off of Draco's bookshelf and dropped to the floor with an echoing thud. Thinking how odd this was since he didn't own any self-moving books, he got up and went to pick the book back up. Upon glancing at the hard leather cover, he smiled to himself. This was the perfect gift for Harry!

Clutching the book in his hands, he turned and looked out the window again. "Thanks, Mum."

What Draco didn't know was that Harry had a little surprise for him as well. On that same night, Harry sat on the floor of his vacant bedchamber with his cauldron. His potion book open to Chapter 27: Magical Metals, he assessed the many ingredients he had sitting around him. He had never cast a spell as complicated and potentially dangerous as this one, and he had to be  
certain that he had everything he needed.

He began by casting a protective circle on the floor before conjuring a small fire to heat the cauldron. After bringing the first two ingredients to a full boil, he feverishly added one ingredient after another to the cauldron, watching as his concoction turned blue, then a rich jade color. The mixture slowly began to lose color, and Harry checked the book to make sure it was supposed to do this.

"Perfect," he smiled to himself. Now it was time to add the last and most important ingredient of all. Harry pricked his finger with the very tip of the knife he used to chop the potion ingredients, allowing a bit of blood to emerge.

"Amor Per Tu Exsisto," the Gryffindor uttered as he allowed the first crimson droplet to fall into the clear liquid bubbling below. As Harry's blood hit the surface of the liquid, the substance began to churn inside its pewter basin.

"Levamentum Per Tu Exsisto!" The second drop of blood fell into the potion, causing it to become a metallic silver color. The liquid began to solidify as it decreased in size and took shape.

"Defendo!" Harry squeezed the third and final bit of blood into the cauldron. There was a loud boom, then a cloud of smoke rose up from the depths of the basin and took the shape of a dragon before vanishing. Harry reached in and pulled out the finished product. Holding it in the palm of his hand, his smile was victorious; Draco's Christmas gift was now complete!

When Christmas Day came, Draco carefully wrapped Harry's gift in the last piece of fancy parchment he owned, using a sticking charm to hold the parchment in place. Because Draco had never wrapped a gift before, the present looked more like it had been wrapped by a five-year-old. After several unsuccessful tries at preparing the gift by hand, he finally gave up and used magic.

Once the gift was taken care of, he started to get ready for his dinner with Harry. First, he ravaged his wardrobe for just the right thing to wear. After much debating, he settled on a soft gray sweater that perfectly matched his eyes, and black dress slacks. Then he showered and spent at least an hour trying to get his hair just right. There was a particularly stubborn lock of  
hair on the back of his head, which stuck out at an odd angle. Once he finally got it to lay flat, he noticed that the part in his hair was crooked.

It occurred to Draco that it wasn't normal to primp excessively just to have dinner with a friend. Hell, even his father never spent that much time on his own appearance. But, Draco convinced himself that it was all right to primp because after all, today was Christmas; a special occasion. That had to be the reason behind his desire to slave in front of the mirror like this! Besides, Draco scoffed at himself, why should I care if Harry likes the way I look?

It finally came time for Draco to go meet Harry in the Room of Requirement. Standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room, Draco admired his dashing good looks. Before exiting, he grabbed Harry's gift and cocked an eyebrow at his reflection. With a cocky grin and the deepest, huskiest voice he could muster, Draco practiced saying, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

Draco cheerfully hummed to himself on his way to the Room of Requirement, completely unaware of the madman who watched him from a distance. Underneath his Invisibility Cloak, the madman's eyes narrowed into cold gray slits as he snarled to himself. That filthy blood traitor was poor and homeless; what right did he have to be so bloody happy? It was the madman's right and his duty to disinherit the ungrateful little prat and make his existence a living hell...what was left of it, anyway. The madman laughed maniacally. Yes, his plan was in action, and Draco would not live to see his last day at Hogwarts.

Draco hid Harry's gift behind his back before opening the Room of Requirement door. Upon entering the room, the aroma of food greeted his nostrils. A warm, inviting fire crackled in the fireplace and a large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood in the center of their training area all aglow with red, gold, green and silver candles bearing brightly colored flames. Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, each snowflake slowly disappearing as it descended towards the floor. Draco was so busy taking in  
the beauty of his surroundings that he didn't even hear the footsteps sneaking up behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco jumped and turned quickly to find Harry standing before him with a mischievous grin and laughter in his glistening jade eyes. "Is that present behind your back for me?"

"What makes you think I'd give you a present?" the Slytherin asked teasingly.

Harry feigned innocence. "Well I just thought since I've arranged for us to have a nice Christmas dinner that you'd want to bring me something."

Draco sighed with mock exasperation and held the gift out to Harry. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"Well actually, do you mind holding onto that for now? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Draco looked around the room again, noting the absence of a dining table. "But where will we eat?"

"The couch, of course." Harry motioned for Draco to follow him.

As the Slytherin followed Harry to the couch, he kept sniffing the air and looking around for the source of the delicious smells. "Why is it that I smell food, but there's none to be found?" He sat down next to Harry on the couch, still looking around for the food.

"Because," Harry replied knowingly, "the House Elves have already graciously prepared our dinner for us, but the food won't appear until I tell them we're ready to eat." At that, Harry simply announced "We're ready," to nobody in particular.

Draco watched as a little table appeared in front of the couch, complete with silverware and steaming hot plates that boasted generous portions of filet mignon, potatoes and vegetables. The food was delicious, and the two friends washed it all down with mugs of hot butterbeer as they conversed happily about anything and everything.

Tucking into a heavenly dessert of treacle pudding with chocolate chunks, Draco still found himself marveling over how much he enjoyed the Gryffindor's company and how close they had become over the past few months. In fact, he didn't remember ever being so close to anybody. Ever. It was kind of nice to be with someone whom he could trust completely, and who  
trusted him. All of his past friendships seemed shallow and meaningless compared to what he had with Harry.

Once they finished their dessert, the table and emptied dishes vanished. The Slytherin turned in his seat to gaze upon the Christmas tree some more and noticed a small package sitting by itself upon the red and green velvet tree skirt below. "Harry, whose present is that?"

"Hmm?" Harry turned and looked over at the lone box beneath the tree, then smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot. Accio gift!" The gift flew right into Harry's outstretched palm, then the Gryffindor held it out to Draco. "Shall we exchange gifts now?"

Draco eagerly accepted the box from Harry and opened it, not knowing what to expect. Upon lifting the lid, the Slytherin was awestruck. A breathtakingly beautiful and lifelike silver dragon on a matching chain lay inside the container, its eye a sparkling green jewel that glinted in the light. This didn't look like just any dragon, it bore a striking resemblance to Draco's Patronus! Carefully studying every detail of the dragon, he turned it over in his hand and saw some Latin words engraved into the back. Unfortunately he couldn't read the inscription, but it looked like some sort of spell.

"Wow, Harry, where did you ever find a dragon that looks like my Patronus?"

"I made it," Harry replied with a humble smile. "It's an amulet...for protection."

Draco grinned with amazement and traced the engraved words on the back. "What does this say?"

Harry's cheeks flushed a bit, and he looked down at his hands. "Oh, it's just a protective spell; a bit of old magic."

Old magic. Draco wasn't quite sure what Harry meant by that, but he loved his gift. He immediately put it on around his neck and looked down at the way the dragon gleamed beautifully against the gray of his sweater. Then he looked up at Harry and smiled. "Thanks, Harry! It's brilliant."

"You're welcome," Harry muttered with a shy grin. "Can I open mine now?"

The gleeful smile faded from Draco's face as the Gryffindor started to unwrap his gift. Here Harry had made him this stunning and elaborate present, and all he had to offer was an old, tattered book?

To his pleasant surprise, Harry regarded the book as if it were made of gold. A jubilant smile lit up his face as he caressed the rough, weather-beaten cover and started to explore its contents. "A book of folk tales? This is great, Draco!"

Relief washed over Draco after seeing Harry's response, and he decided to tell the Gryffindor about this book. "It's my most prized possession," Draco spoke softly, looking pensive. "My mum used to read those tales to me when I was a child, and I'd often fall asleep listening to the sound of her voice." He paused to look up at Harry and whispered, "Now I want you to have it."

The raven-haired boy was taken aback by this incredible gesture of friendship. He looked up at Draco and smiled, "Thank you, Draco." Harry remained in the Room of Requirement long after Draco left, mulling over his undeniably strong bond with the Slytherin. The light from the fire flickered and danced as it cast intriguing lights and shadows on the dark brown leather that encased Draco's -- well, now his -- most prized possession. A soft smile played upon Harry's lips as he traced the contours  
of the book cover with his finger, then touched the rough, well-worn edges. This gift meant a lot to the Gryffindor; more than any other gift he'd ever received in his life. It was a gift from the heart, and that was what mattered. To Harry, it symbolized the priceless friendship that had developed between them.

Yes, it was most certainly friendship, no doubt about that. And yet Harry felt as if something was...missing. i That doesn't make sense /i , Harry told himself. i What could possibly be missing from our relationship? /i

"Oh come on, Harry. You know bloody well what's missing," the voice of reason in the Gryffindor's head hissed back.

Harry tried to ignore this voice, arguing that his relationship with Draco was as strictly platonic as his friendship with Ron.

The voice countered, "But Ron doesn't have soft, porcelain skin...or enchanting gray eyes...or silky blond hair that catches the light...or that incredible scent that drives you wild..."

"Ugh! What is wrong with you, Potter?" Harry groaned to himself, disgusted. He got up and paced back and forth in front of the couch, trying to push his disturbing desires into the back of his mind. He couldn't let himself feel unnatural feelings towards Draco; it was just wrong! And yet the more time he spent with the Slytherin, the less he wanted to fight it.

Draco returned to the Slytherin living quarters on Christmas night, smirking to himself as he remembered Harry's reaction to his Christmas gift. That bloke was truly one of a kind. If Draco had given that book to Pansy or Blaise, they never would've appreciated it the way Harry did; they wouldn't have understood its importance. The Slytherin went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, but he couldn't feel the floor beneath him, he was so happy. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before. He sighed as he entered his bedchamber and fished through the wardrobe for some pajamas.

The days of being Harry's enemy seemed to belong to a past life, completely disconnected from this one. It pained him to think of all the awful things he'd said and done to Harry over the past six years, and he wished he could take it all back. i Why was I so foolish? Why? /i

Draco pulled his sweater off and caught a glimpse of his shirtless self in the full-length mirror. He still wore the silver dragon around his neck, which caught the light and demanded his attention. The dragon lay against the creamy skin of Draco's slender yet athletic chest, right where the scar from his attempted suicide still lingered. Although it was so large, his broad shoulders held the chain perfectly without strain. Staring into the mirror, Draco slowly reached up and fingered the amulet, feeling every bend, curve and change in texture. The dragon's emerald eye reminded Draco of Harry's brilliant green orbs, and he smiled to himself. i This amulet is almost as beautiful as Harry is. /i

As soon as these thoughts crossed his mind, the Slytherin froze, his wide-eyed reflection returning his horrified stare. As much as he tried to suppress these...thoughts, sooner or later they'd always resurface again.

"What's so special about Harry, anyway?" Draco demanded of his mirror reflection. "Why is it that Harry is the only guy - the only person - who has ever made me feel this way? I-I mean sure he's handsome, and loyal, and smart, and when he smiles..."

Draco's voice trailed off and he shook his head as if he could literally shake off those disturbing thoughts and feelings. He started repeating his own personal mantra to himself: i I do not think of Harry Potter in 'that way'...I do not think of Harry Potter in 'that way'... /i But no matter how often he repeated this to himself, it just didn't ring true somehow. In fact, he couldn't even believe that it was his own thoughts speaking.

Of course, since he and Harry had a rather close friendship, it was perfectly normal that Draco should be fond of Harry, that he should...want to be even closer. But that didn't necessarily mean anything, did it? After convincing himself that his feelings for Harry were indeed perfectly normal and acceptable, he pulled on his pajamas and climbed into bed, the silver dragon warm and comforting against his skin as he drifted off to sleep.

Now that Harry and Draco had exchanged gifts and shared a private Christmas dinner together, their bond was even stronger than ever. The two young men had meetings every night for the remainder of the holidays. Since they didn't have to worry about homework or the other students at this time, they could easily spend more time together without anybody noticing or getting  
suspicious.

Unfortunately the holiday had to end, which of course meant that they were once again limited to meeting twice a week. It pained Draco not to spend more time with Harry, but the protective amulet the Gryffindor had given to him put his mind and heart at ease. Draco wore that amulet everyday underneath his school robes, and every night under his pajamas. It reminded  
him of Harry and brought him comfort.

Harry and Draco still had the students and staff of Hogwarts fooled into believing that they were still enemies, but as the weeks passed it became increasingly harder to keep up the facade. They just about reached their breaking point during a school trip to Hogsmeade the weekend before Valentine's Day. It was a cold and slightly overcast morning as Harry accompanied Ron and Hermione to the snow-covered wizarding village. Draco was walking alone nearby. Harry reluctantly pretended not to notice him and fought the impulse to invite the blond boy to join them.

Right then, Pansy walked by with two other Slytherin girls and smirked mockingly at Hermione. "Nice hair, Mudblood! It looks like that big, ugly cat of yours coughed up a giant hairball." Pansy's sidekicks laughed as the girls took off before Ron had a chance to retort, leaving Draco behind.

Ron's face and ears were red, as they always were when his temper flared. Although Draco hadn't said anything to them, he was the only Slytherin nearby and Ron was determined to defend his girl. "Hey Malfoy! Why don't you tell your ugly girlfriend to keep her bloody mouth shut?"

Harry watched as Draco tried to ignore Ron, who wouldn't let up on the Slytherin just yet.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Ferret got your tongue?"

Harry's hands balled up into fists at his sides and his face became flushed with anger. It took everything in him not to defend Draco and tell off Ron for being such a git.

Hermione noticed Harry repressing his anger and that he kept shooting concerned glances at Draco. For a moment Harry worried that she had figured out the real reason behind his rage, but he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when she said, "It's all right, you guys. I'm not letting Pansy or Malfoy get to me, and you shouldn't either. Come on."

Hermione lead a still-angry Ron away from Malfoy by the hand. Harry lagged behind them and cast an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Draco before following his friends into the Three Broomsticks.

The pub was all decked out in red, pink and white for Valentine's Day. Every table was covered with lacy pink and white tablecloths and heart-shaped confetti that fell like autumn leaves from the enchanted ceiling. Bouquets of red roses sat on each table top, their scent mingling with that of butterbeer and Madam Rosmerta's famous Valentine fudge.

The trio found a booth near a window and ordered a plate of the red and pink fudge to go with their butterbeer. Although Ron and Hermione tried to make Harry a part of their conversation, he felt a bit like a third wheel when the couple started getting all lovey-dovey with each other. He looked down at his half-empty mug and the partially eaten fudge in front of him, and felt he'd lost his appetite. Looking back up at the happy couple, he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Harry forced a smile and politely excused himself, "Uh, I'm going to...um, go, and let you two be alone for a while." He started to get up when Hermione reached out to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We don't want you to go." She and Ron looked up at him with a combination of guilt and gratitude for giving them some alone time.

"Oh no, I just wanted to step out a while by myself. I'll meet you guys at the end of the trip." Hermione semi-smiled after a moment of hesitation and said, "Well, Harry, if that's what you want to do..."

Harry left the pub and walked quietly down the path that ran through the heart of Hogsmeade, just thinking. He was happy for Ron and Hermione; he'd always wondered how long it would take them to realize that they belonged together. But he felt like he had become closer to Draco than his two childhood friends. A smile crept up to Harry's lips at the thought of the Slytherin. He didn't mind the fact that Ron and Hermione were an item because he had something special with Draco--or at least he wanted to have something special with him.

The Gryffindor kept walking and soon found himself on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, standing in the exact same spot where he defeated Voldemort the previous year; the spot where Ginny fell to her death after saving Harry's life. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stood there and looked around, the events of that traumatic night replaying themselves in his mind.

Harry was totally unaware of the handsome blond Slytherin who watched him from the shadows of a nearby tree, and the pain that gripped the boy's heart as he watched Harry sink to his knees in the snow, crying softly. "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I'm so...sorry."

Draco temporarily forgot the pact they'd made back in September; the agreement to maintain enemy status in public. Harry needed him. Besides, nobody else was around to see him as he approached the Gryffindor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Harry had done to him so many times.

Harry's red-rimmed eyes looked up into his. Draco didn't know what to do or say, so he just did what Ginny's heart was telling him to do. He knelt down next to Harry and embraced him without saying a word. Draco quietly held the dark-haired boy as he sobbed for his lost love, and was struck once again by how good it felt to hold the Gryffindor. This made him feel guilty  
and a mite awkward. How could he even think something like that at a time like this? Still, he couldn't help what he was feeling, and he wanted to be there for Harry. He wanted to see that gorgeous smile; see those brilliant malachite eyes light up again.

They stayed like this until Harry's crying finally subsided, then they both stood up. Not knowing what to say to the Slytherin, Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes, and gave Draco a grateful smile. Draco slightly grinned back and nodded to him before they parted and began walking back to the village, careful to look like they were not together.

Over the course of the next few days, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco's surprise appearance at Hogsmeade. It was as if Draco had known that he needed him. When the Slytherin held him that day, he felt so safe, and comforted, and...and loved. It reminded him of the night Draco accidentally injured him and carried him to the couch. He loved being in Draco's arms,  
surrounded by his enticing scent, but at the same time he felt terrible. It just didn't seem right to stand in the spot where Ginny died, in the arms of someone else...even if that someone was just a friend. The girl he loved had died for him and he basically desecrated her death ground? How could he have? i Just a friend /i , he reminded himself sternly.

It wasn't easy, being around Draco and acting as though nothing had happened at their last Hogsmeade trip. Now every time he saw the Slytherin, all he could think about was being in those arms...the looks of him...the scent of him...his warm breath caressing his frost-bitten cheek... However, he did his best to keep those disturbing thoughts at bay by pretending that Draco  
was Ron during their meetings. It was difficult, knowing the difference between Ron's flaming red hair, and Draco's silky blonde tresses.

Meanwhile, Draco was struggling with emotions of his own. He was still doing very well during his training sessions with Harry, but it was becoming more and more challenging to concentrate on the lessons; especially when Harry was standing so close to him.

As Draco progressed in his training, Harry decided that it was time to reacquaint the Slytherin with Boggarts and how to defend himself against them. Fortunately he didn't need to go far to find a Boggart; there was one hiding inside a small wardrobe in the Room of Requirement. So for their next lesson, Harry and Draco stood outside the wardrobe as Harry told the Slytherin what tonight's lesson would entail.

"But didn't Lupin teach us how to deal with Boggarts ages ago?" Draco countered, looking perplexed.

Harry nodded, "But do you remember how to deal with one?"

"Why of course I remember how to face a Boggart." Draco was trying to act confident, but failed miserably, as Harry could see right through his act.

"Good," Harry grinned knowingly as he prepared to open the wardrobe, "then you won't object to me letting it out."

When Harry yanked the wardrobe door open, he wasn't prepared for what happened next--and neither was Draco. The Boggart approached Draco first and turned into Harry's dead, bloody body. Draco was too horrified to move, and Harry was speechless. Then, before either of them could begin to unfreeze, the Boggart went to Harry and turned into Draco yelling that he never wanted to see Harry again. After switching between the two young men a few times--first turning into dead Harry then hateful Draco--the newly freed Boggart retreated back into the wardrobe, leaving the two young men alone in the room.

Both boys unable to speak and in a temporary state of shock, they exchanged horrified looks. The truth was finally out, and it took a Boggart to point it out to them. A Boggart that didn't realize the magnitude of the situation it had just willfully created.


	8. Boggarts Don't Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this chapter. Also, I do not own the song used, which is "November Rain" by Guns N'Roses.**

Harry sat in the back of the library with Ron and Hermione, his head in the clouds. He was supposed to be studying for the N.E.W.T.s, but he just couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was the Boggart incident. What the hell made him think that damn lesson was actually a good idea? Thanks to his stupidity and poor judgment, Draco now knew his deepest, darkest secret; the secret he'd been hiding from himself for so long...

"Harry?"

Harry was literally shaken out of his reverie by Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked worried. He supposed they had a good reason to be concerned about him. After all, they were his friends and wanted to help with whatever was bothering him. Harry wished he could tell them the truth, but what happened that night was between himself and Draco.

Ron punched Harry lightly in the arm to get his attention. "Blimey, what's gotten into you, mate?"

"You've been in a constant daze for the past two weeks," Hermione added, her voice gentle yet stern. "N.E.W.T.s are coming up, Harry. How do you expect to pass?"

Harry sighed and started to gather his things. "Um, I'm sorry you guys, but I'm in no shape to study right now. I think I'll head back to the Common Room."

As Harry stood up and left the table, Hermione's words echoed in his mind: _You've been in a constant daze for the past two weeks..._ Had it really been that long? He remembered his last meeting with Draco as if it were yesterday; the Boggart revealing their biggest fears, the shock and disbelief at what they had witnessed, the overwhelming tension and awkwardness that followed. Harry had not been to the Room of Requirement since then and did what he could to avoid the Slytherin. He hated to leave Draco hanging like this, but he told himself that it was for the best. He was sparing Draco the agony of having to reject him to his face.

That evening, Draco was deep in thought as he made his way to the library alone. He still couldn't believe that Harry's biggest fear was that he would never want to see him again. He wondered if perhaps _Harry_ was the one who didn't want to see _him_ anymore, because he had not shown up for their meetings since that night. Draco knew this because he had continued going to the Room of Requirement in hopes that Harry would appear...but alas, he never did. The disheartened Slytherin was hurt and a bit angry, but tried to understand.

He had almost reached the library door when someone coming out nearly bumped into him. He looked up to see the handsome boy with messy dark hair; the boy who now acted like a stranger. Draco's heart stopped as Harry's eyes locked with his for a brief moment. Although they didn't speak, Draco saw something in those eyes; something revealing and unexpected.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
_

Draco turned and watched Harry, his black robes flying behind him as he rushed away as fast as he could without running. The Slytherin frowned to himself. He missed Harry terribly, and he had those feelings again. Harry felt it, too, whatever it was. Draco could see it in those frightened sage eyes.

Turning on his heel, the blond boy entered the library and sat down at a deserted table. He opened his Transfiguration textbook to the assigned chapter, but ended up staring at the same page for nearly an hour, not even seeing the words before his eyes. He could think of nothing and no one but Harry; Harry smiling and laughing, Harry in the dim firelight...Harry in his arms.

_But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same_

Draco slammed his book shut with frustration, earning an ominous glare from Madam Pince. They couldn't go on avoiding each other like this. It was time for them to finally face each other once again and really _talk_. As he began the long walk back to the Slytherin Common Room, he knew what he had to do. Harry didn't give up on him; now he was going to return the favor.

When Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he sat with his back to the Slytherin table so that he wouldn't be tempted to stare at Draco. All through the meal, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched...and he knew exactly who was watching him. He tried to ignore the pair of eyes that bore into the back of his head, the penetrating gray orbs that held his gaze the previous night. _I could get lost in those eyes_, he mused before reminding himself not to think like that about Draco.

The Gryffindor slumped in his seat and merely picked at his waffle. He hadn't had much of an appetite since he and Draco had stopped speaking. He longed to break the silence, but didn't dare for fear of what the Slytherin might do or say if he did.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change_

Harry looked up and suddenly became aware of Ron and Hermione staring at him with concern. "So Harry," Ron's voice was light and conversational, "are you coming to the Quidditch game this weekend? It's Gryffindor against Slytherin."

Harry frowned. If he went to the Quidditch game, he'd have to see Draco. "Er...I don't know. I, uh, need to study for the N.E.W.T.s."

Ron's smile slid right off his face like water off a duck's back. "You know, Harry, you haven't come to cheer me on all year, and I'm starting to take it personally. Besides, you need to get out and enjoy the weather."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, this is March. It's just barely warm enough to play Quidditch. Believe me, I won't miss the cold wet wind on my face."

"Ron's right, you know," Hermione piped up after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "You've done nothing but mope around this castle lately. You need to get out and do something."

Inevitably, the day of the big Quidditch match came. Harry groaned and buried himself under the covers. _If Hermione wants me to go to the game, she'll have to drag me kicking and screaming._

To his unpleasant surprise, Hermione charged into his bedchamber and forcefully yanked the covers off of him. "Up and at 'em, Harry!"

Harry grabbed his glasses off of his bedside table, put them on and glared up at the bushy-haired girl. "What the hell? Leave me alone, Hermione!"

Completely ignoring Harry, she helped herself to Harry's clothes, shuffling through them until she found a green shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which she threw at him.

"Damn it, Hermione, I'm not going to the blasted game!"

"Yes you are," she replied cheerfully. "And you'd better hurry or we'll be late."

About a half hour later, Harry sat shivering in the stands next to Hermione, waiting for the game to begin and cursing under his breath. Why did he have to have the most stubborn friends in the whole world? He looked up at the dreary sky, where storm clouds gathered and rumbled a warning.

Loud cheering erupted from the Slytherin stands, which meant that their team was now entering the field. Draco was instantly recognizable with his sleek blond hair and fair complexion, making Harry's stomach do flip-flops. The Gryffindor noticed Draco's sad, listless demeanor as the Slytherin stared up at him from the field.

"What's the ferret looking up _here_ for?," Hermione wondered out loud.

"Beats me," Harry shrugged and tried to act innocent, thus continuing the enemy facade they'd carried on for so many months now.

_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain_

The game began and it was clear that Draco's heart was not in it. He seemed preoccupied by something; the Golden Snitch had paused in front of him and was trying to egg him on, but he didn't seem to notice the little gold ball. Suddenly, a Bludger came up behind Draco at an unusually fast speed and knocked the blond Slytherin off of his broom.

Harry was horrified as he watched Draco start to fall. He stood up so quickly that he almost knocked Hermione out of her seat as he drew his wand and shouted, "Tardus decido!" Draco's unconscious body instantly slowed down and fell gently onto the ground below, where a crowd was gathering. Pouring rain began to fall, causing the students to scatter and run for cover, but Harry stood there and watched as Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Hooch prepared to take Draco to the hospital wing. Harry didn't notice the lightening above him or the rain that soaked him to the bone; all he saw was Draco, injured.

Hermione tugged hard on his arm. "Come on, Harry! Let's get inside!"

Harry reluctantly followed Hermione back to the castle. Once she had Ron distracting her, Harry snuck back out into the storm. He knew that Draco was no longer outside, but something in his gut told him to return to the Quidditch pitch. He treaded through the mud to the exact spot where Draco had been lying just moments ago, and saw something silver and shiny laying in a mud puddle there. The Gryffindor slowly crouched down to see what it was, and his eyes widened with surprise. It was Draco's amulet; the one he'd given the Slytherin for Christmas!

Harry placed the dragon in his pocket, then hurried back to the castle. He was out of breath by the time he reached the hospital wing. Upon entering the large room, he saw Madam Pomfrey treating Draco, who still appeared to be unconscious. She looked up as he came towards her.

"How is he?" Harry's voice was more urgent than he intended.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Potter," the nurse replied as she straightened the covers over the Slytherin. She smiled thoughtfully at Harry. "I remember when Mr. Malfoy saved your life, and now Headmistress McGonagall says that _you_ saved _him_. Are you sure you're enemies?"

Harry half-smiled, "Oh, yeah. We...er, hate each other."

Madam Pomfrey smiled knowingly at the Gryffindor. "Well then, Mr. Potter, I'm going to my office now so that you can have a few minutes alone with your..._enemy_."

Harry waited for Madam Pomfrey's office door to close before taking the dragon out of his pocket. He gazed down at Draco, sorrow and regret creeping up inside him as his fingers closed around the amulet. Harry reached out and gently caressed Draco's soft pale cheek, then brushed a stray lock of blond hair off his forehead. A lump formed in Harry's throat. Draco looked so peaceful and so handsome as he lay there, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

The Gryffindor unfastened the clasp on the amulet's silver chain, and fastened it around Draco's neck. Then he took the Slytherin's soft hand in his, feeling his weak yet steady pulse. There was so much he was feeling right now...but all he could do was give Draco's hand a gentle squeeze before walking out of the hospital wing and away from the Slytherin.

Draco regained consciousness that night, and awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. He looked around with confusion. He didn't remember being sent to the hospital wing, so why was he here? After several minutes of wracking his brain, Draco's memory was coming back to him, but it was all a bit fuzzy. He recalled being on his broom during the Quidditch game, and seeing Harry in the stands with Granger. After that, he remembered nothing.

"Oh good, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Draco's cot and started to examine the place where the Bludger hit him. "A mighty nasty blow you suffered, that was."

Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey like she was nutters. "What are you talking about?"

The nurse shook her head, "Oh dear, a Bludger hit the back of your head. Hard. You might've fallen to your death if Mr. Potter hadn't saved you."

Draco jerked around so suddenly that Madam Pomfrey jumped. "Did you just say that H-Harry saved me?"

The witch nodded and continued the examination. "Yes, and he came in to see you after the Headmistress and Madam Hooch brought you here. Bloody worried, he was. He wanted to make sure you were going to be all right."

A smile crept up onto Draco's face. So Harry really did care about him!

The nurse chuckled softly, "With enemies like these, who needs friends?"

Madam Pomfrey sent Draco back to his common room once she was satisfied that he was ready to leave her care. He started for the corridor that lead to the Slytherin Common Room when he suddenly had an idea. He turned around and snuck out to the owlry; he had a special delivery to make!

The next morning, Harry was absently eating his breakfast when an owl dropped a folded piece of parchment in front of him. Luckily Ron and Hermione were busy arguing about something and didn't notice this letter's arrival. He picked it up and unfolded it, and was surprised at what it said:

_Harry,_

_Tonight. Room of Requirement. Seven o' clock._

_Draco_

The Gryffindor nervously looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to him, then peered over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. When his eyes fell upon Draco's familiar face, his heart felt buoyant. But at the same time, he was apprehensive about meeting with the Slytherin. What would Draco say to him? Would he tell Harry that their friendship was all a big mistake? Would he say that he didn't return Harry's...um, feelings? His expression subdued, Harry gravely nodded to Draco to indicate his compliance with the Slytherin's wishes.

Later that evening, Harry slowly trudged to the seventh floor with the morose demeanor of a man going to his death. He was certain that the Slytherin would, at best, let him down gently then turn him away like an unwanted gift. Of course the Boggart had shown Harry that Draco cared about him, but it was probably a more platonic brand of caring, whereas Harry was feeling something entirely different altogether. He didn't know how to put into words what he felt for Draco, but it was different from the way he felt about Ron and Hermione.

Once Harry reached the Room of Requirement, he stood outside the door and took a moment to compose himself. Regardless of what Draco was about to say to him tonight, he was determined to keep his cool and not show any strong emotions. That way, it would be easier for Draco to move on.

_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away_

When Harry felt ready, he turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Draco sat alone on the couch and looked over at Harry, mixed emotions flickering upon his face like the light from the fire. The Gryffindor gulped and took a deep breath, then shut the door behind him and turned to face Draco again. He hesitated, afraid he'd lose his composure if he got too close to the Slytherin.

Draco moved over to make room for Harry on the couch. "Sit down, Harry. We need to talk."

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine_

The closer the Gryffindor got to Draco, the harder it was to keep his emotions in check. Harry sat down next to Draco, but not too close. The Slytherin's intoxicating scent had a bizarre effect on him. He kept his head down and avoided Draco's gaze for fear of what he might see in the clear grey orbs.

"Look at me, Harry."

The Gryffindor slowly turned his head and looked into those entrancing eyes. In those eyes Harry saw anger, pain, confusion...the same emotions that he, himself, was battling inside his heart. "Look, Draco. I know what it is you want to say, and I understand completely. No need to explain--"

"Why have you been avoiding me?," Draco hissed. His brow was furrowed, and he looked close to tears.

Harry was stunned speechless. The straightforwardness of that question caught him off-guard, as did the heartbreaking expression on the Slytherin's face. To his surprise, Draco didn't seem like he wanted to reject Harry; he seemed to think that _Harry_ was rejecting _him_. Draco was looking at him expectantly, but Harry just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Listen," Draco went on after their moment of silence, "I came here every Tuesday and Friday for the past two weeks hoping you'd show up, but you never did. Is it because of what happened at our last meeting?"

Harry didn't need to say a word. Draco could tell by the look on his face that the answer was "yes."

The Slytherin ran a hand through his sleek blond hair and sighed. "It's okay if that Boggart freaked you out. I understand if seeing my biggest fear made you uncomfortable...but you can't keep avoiding me like this."

Slightly relieved that Draco didn't invite him here to stomp on his heart, Harry managed to find his voice again. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know it was wrong of me, but to be honest, _yes_, it _did _freak me out...the Boggart incident, I mean."

"It scared me, too, Harry! Merlin, I've spent so much time lying to myself...trying to convince myself that you didn't mean that much to me, telling myself that what I was feeling was normal..."

The Gryffindor was in a state of shock. Without meaning to, Draco had just spoken the very words that resounded deep within his soul. Was this beautiful blond Slytherin actually saying what Harry thought he was saying?

_So if you wanna love me, then Darlin' don't refrain_

"That Boggart forced me to face the truth." Draco paused to look into those jade eyes. "...and the truth is that...well...I think I'm falling in love." With flaming red cheeks and a rapidly pounding heart, the Slytherin quickly looked away. _Bloody hell, did I just say that out loud_? Yet at the same time, it was a big relief to finally come clean to Harry.

The Gryffindor stared down at the floor now, torn between rejoicing and continuing to deny his feelings. He was quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to say next.

"Don't lie to yourself," Draco urged with sad, pleading eyes. "You feel it, too. I know that now."

"But how?"

**"Boggarts don't lie, Harry! ** I saw your worst fear right here in this very room, and you saw mine!" Draco stood up and threw his hands up with exasperation. _How could someone so intelligent be so thick_?

Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco pace back and forth in front of the fire. He knew that Draco was right, but he was still reluctant to admit that he felt the same. If he confessed the very things he'd gone to great lengths to suppress, that would make all those unnatural thoughts and feelings real...and that scared him.

Draco stopped pacing and sat back down next to Harry. The Slytherin knew that Harry was afraid to feel this way about another man. He also knew that Harry still blamed himself for what happened to Ginny. Ginny would always have a place in the Gryffindor's heart...but Draco was certain that Harry could love _him_ as well. He wasn't about to give up on this wonderful man.

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain,  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way_

Harry sat there staring into the roaring flames in the fireplace. He missed Ginny, but his feelings for Draco were stronger than ever. He wanted Draco, wanted to love him completely...yet he still attempted to fight his overwhelming desires. His resolve was slipping. "Draco, you were right. I do care about you, but in a...different way." _You idiot_, Harry slapped his forehead with frustration and groaned. He never was very good at verbalizing his emotions, and it came out all wrong.

Draco blinked back the tears that threatened to spill forth as he glared at the dark-haired boy. "What does that _mean_, Harry? That you don't really care about me after all, and I'm a foolish person? I should have known!"

"No! Wait...Yes! I do care! I just don't know how to describe it, but there's definitely _something_ there. I don't know what to think anymore!"

The Slytherin quietly got up and started for the door, not wanting Harry to see the tears that trickled down his cheeks.

Harry wanted desperately to express to Draco all the things he was feeling inside, but he didn't know how. So he did the only thing he could think to do; the only thing that really made sense. He leapt across the room after Draco, who had almost reached the door. Without missing a beat, he grabbed the Slytherin's arm, spun him around, pulling their bodies together, and crushed their lips together into a glacier-melting kiss. The salty taste of Draco's tears mingled with the sweetness of his soft, velvety lips as Harry held him close and cast his inhibitions aside like the cork from a champagne bottle. Harry poured his heart and soul into the Slytherin, allowing all of those bottled up emotions to spill forth through his indulgent kisses.

Taken aback by Harry's sudden advances, Draco's eyes widened with surprise and his body was stiff for a brief moment. Was the man of his dreams actually kissing him with an urgency he'd never experienced before? Once the initial shock wore off, Draco's delicately masculine fingers entwined in the Gryffindor's unruly dark hair and he held the boy softly as he kissed back with mirrored intensity.


	9. All Is Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places in this chapter, and I do not own the song "When I'm With You" by Sheriff.**

Harry cheerfully bounded down the stairs from the boys' dormitories, and into the Gryffindor Common Room, where Ron and Hermione waited for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco, or that amazing kiss they shared the previous night. It all seemed like a dream. Harry still couldn't believe that he, himself, had initiated the kiss...his first kiss with another man.

"Good morning," he cheerfully chirped to his two friends. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged befuddled looks with each other as Harry practically skipped past them to the portrait hole. Why the hell was their formerly depressed friend suddenly acting so...loopy?

Nothing and nobody could've ruined Harry's good mood as he proceeded through the rest of his day--not even Snape. All that mattered was the fact that his feelings for Draco were requited, and although he wasn't yet sure of where their relationship was going, he couldn't wait to see his Slytherin again later that week.

Little did Harry know that he was about to encounter the Slytherin as he walked through a deserted corridor during his free period. When he looked up to see who was coming toward him, there Draco was, the golden boy of his dreams. His heart skipped a pleasantly surprised beat at the sight of Draco's handsome face. He and Draco both slowed to a stop and stood shyly, awkwardly, in the empty hallway, neither knowing what to do or say.

Harry decided to make the first move. "Uh...hi, Draco," he flushed and looked down, shuffling his feet.

"You all right, Harry?" Draco's concerned eyes were locked on the Gryffindor. Harry wasn't shy at all the other night; why was he being so bashful now?

Harry looked up at Draco, his adorable smile timid. "Yes, I'm all right...more than all right, actually. And you?"

The Slytherin took a step closer to Harry. "I'm perfect. Everything is perfect."

Oh Merlin, Draco was so close that Harry was once again becoming intoxicated by that heavenly scent of his. He looked into those beautiful grey eyes and felt all funny inside--in a good way. Trying to think straight, his heart accelerated as he took a chance and said exactly what was on his mind. "I've been thinking about that kiss. Well, I, um...I enjoyed it. A lot. Did you?"

Without saying a word, Draco cupped Harry's flawless face in his hands, leaned in and gave the Gryffindor a kiss that could've welded his glasses to his head. Then the Slytherin pulled back to catch his breath and look into those gorgeous jade orbs. "Does that answer your question, Harry?"

Harry was silent and breathless for a moment, then cleared his throat and grinned broadly. "Good answer."

"What are we going to do about this?," Draco asked, using his hands to gesture to himself and Harry's relationship.

"Uh, that's what I wanted to ask _you_." Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down for a moment, then back up at Draco. He waited briefly in hopes that Draco would answer his own question, but those silver eyes just looked at him expectantly. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and continued. "Look, Draco, I'm not good with words, but I do know that that kiss felt... _right_. I don't know how else to explain it. A-and I want _more_."

Hearing those words made Draco's heart buoyant with elation. He reached up and placed Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you really think people would accept this, Harry? I, for one, think we'd both be seen as completely mental."

"Which is why we should probably remain a secret, just like we've already been doing," Harry added.

"Can we see each other more often, at least?"

"I would love that." Harry smiled up at Draco, then his smile slowly faded into uncertainty. "...but how will we see more of each other without anybody getting suspicious?"

The Slytherin had an idea. "Maybe at night...with your Invisibility Cloak? No one would even know we're gone."

Harry nodded contemplatively. "Yes, we could possibly do that. Or maybe we could just keep meeting in the Room of Requirement. I just don't want the others to get suspicious."

Draco inclined his head, acknowledging Harry's concern. Then a grin crossed his face. "Right. What do you say about tomorrow night, usual time?"

"All right, tomorrow it is."

Draco couldn't help smiling to himself as he and Harry parted ways. He couldn't wait to replace their training sessions with snog sessions, to hold the ebony-haired hunk in his arms again--and for a longer period of time. He felt major butterflies in his stomach at the thought of what Harry's warm, soft lips felt like against his.

That next evening, Harry entered the Room of Requirement not knowing exactly what to expect. He looked around at the empty room, assuming that Draco hadn't shown up yet. Then he let out a brief, startled yelp when Draco came up behind him, grabbed Harry by his tie and pulled him in for a smoldering 'hello' kiss.

When Draco broke off the kiss, Harry caught his breath and panted, "Let's continue this on the couch."

They spent the next two hours in a very sweet yet sexy make-out session, in which both young men experimentally kissed and caressed each other, fully clothed. During this fun, exploratory snog-fest, Draco found a certain spot on Harry's neck that drove the Gryffindor wild when kissed and licked. In turn, Harry learned that Draco rather enjoyed cuddling and French kissing, and that the Slytherin made these cute little moaning sounds when his ear was nibbled.

Both boys agreed that it was way too soon to go any further, so they lay together on the couch in their disheveled uniforms, holding each other. Upon seeing what time it was, Harry was torn between staying out past curfew and heading back to the common room. In between kisses, Harry said, "Um...we should...get going...It's...almost...nine o'clock." Reluctantly, the Gryffindor sat up and started straightening his clothes again.

Draco still lay sprawled across the couch, not wanting to get up and leave. He gazed upon his new boyfriend and wished they could just stay there forever. Together. Alone. He frowned up at the clock, then smirked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "It's not that late, love," he replied as he beckoned Harry. "Can I hold you just a little longer?"

A smile spread across Harry's beautiful face, and he willingly returned to Draco's arms.

As Harry wrapped his arms around Draco once again and rested his head in the crook of the Slytherin's neck, Draco smiled to himself and sighed with sheer bliss. His arms tightened protectively around Harry's shoulders as he buried his face in the messy raven tresses and inhaled the Gryffindor's scent. He felt happier and more peaceful right here with Harry than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Draco had experienced a lot of new feelings since falling for the Gryffindor, feelings that were hard to put into words.

_ I never needed love  
Like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody  
But I live for you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you _

Harry lifted his head and smiled very softly, love and light shining in those bright malachite eyes as he tenderly caressed Draco's smooth, pale cheek with his hand. The sensation of Harry's calloused fingertips gently grazing his skin gave the Slytherin goose bumps and made an inexplicable warmth spread through him like sunlight, filling every fiber of his being with hope and reassurance.

_Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile  
I come all undone  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you _

Right then, the clock struck nine, startling the happy couple out of their comfy little cocoon and brought them back to reality. They quickly jumped off the couch, straightening their clothes and hair before exiting their meeting place. Just as Draco started to reach for the door handle, Harry gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Uh, Draco, why don't we share my Invisibility cloak and...er, walk together? Uh, I could walk you to the Slytherin common room, then go back to mine." After Draco eagerly agreed to Harry's suggestion, Harry threw the cloak over himself and his boyfriend.

They walked as quietly as they could through the corridors, not wanting to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. As Draco strolled side by side with Harry, he felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, but all he could make out was the vague outline of the Gryffindor's profile. He craved physical contact of some sort, longed to touch Harry...so without speaking, Draco reached down and grabbed the Gryffindor's hand, lacing his fingers with those of his beloved.

The Slytherin caught a glimpse of a smile on Harry's handsome face as they passed under a dimly lit torch. Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze, covering the Slytherin in goose bumps. In the silence of the hallway, the world seemed to stand still around them. It was such a simple gesture, holding hands...but it meant everything to Draco.

_Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you_

"Well, this is it," Draco whispered as they stopped near the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. Careful to remain completely covered by the cloak, he slowly turned to face Harry and took both the Gryffindor's hands in his. As the soft torch light penetrated the thin silver cloth and flickered upon Harry's chiseled features, the Slytherin saw how the Gryffindor's face seemed to radiate such warmth and tenderness, like nothing Draco had ever seen or felt before. Those butterflies in his stomach once again, he leaned in and gave Harry a sweet good-bye kiss.

"I, um, had a great time," Harry blushed as Draco caressed his cheek with one soft, pale hand.

"So did I," Draco replied, allowing his lips to brush up against Harry's as he spoke. "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"You know, of course, that the answer is yes."

Draco grinned playfully at the Gryffindor's response. "And _you _know I won't take no for a answer." After one final good-bye kiss, the Slytherin emerged from under the cloak and snuck into his living quarters with a full and buoyant heart.

"You're looking flushed, mate. Are you feeling all right?" Ron sounded a bit like Mrs. Weasley as he took a good look at Harry, who claimed to have been in the library that evening.

Not wanting to be fussed over or make his friend suspicious, Harry grumbled, "I'm fine" as he pulled some PJs out of his wardrobe. Why the hell did Ron have to be awake tonight? Normally Ron had the capacity to sleep through literally anything. But tonight, the red-haired boy was wide awake and seemed determined to get his best mate talking.

"Ron, look. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired and I don't fancy a chat right now."

"Sorry, Harry." Ron returned to his bed with his tail between his legs and his head down.

The next day at breakfast, Harry received another letter, which had no markings on the envelope. Quickly snatching it up before anybody could see it, he held it under the table and discreetly opened it. Luckily, the loud talking and clatter of silverware drowned out the sound of the envelope tearing. His stomach felt all funny inside, a flush creeping up into his cheeks as he read the note:

_Harry,_

_Thanks again for an unforgettable night. I can't wait to feel you in my arms again._

_DM_

After checking to make sure nobody was watching him, Harry turned and glanced over his shoulder at Draco, who smirked seductively and raised an eyebrow at him. Trying to disguise his giddiness, the Gryffindor turned back around and busied himself with eating his porridge.

"You're looking quite chipper today," Hermione commented while Ron devoured the heap of pancakes on his plate, oblivious to everything but his food.

Harry froze for a brief moment. "What?"

Hermione chuckled, "You're smiling, Harry! It's so good to see you smiling again."

The Gryffindor hadn't realized he was smiling, but was relieved that his bushy-haired friend hadn't figured out _why_ he was so happy. If she knew the real reason behind his change of disposition, she'd have a fit!

Later that afternoon, Harry went to the boys' lavatory to reread the note in private. He smiled, his cheeks burning a lovely crimson that matched his Gryffindor robes, and put the note back in his pocket before leaving his stall. His heart accelerated as he remembered the way Draco held him so tight, making him feel loved and protected. As The Chosen One, Harry wasn't accustomed to feeling safe, but he could most definitely get used to that wonderful feeling. He looked at his mirror reflection, and the boy staring back at him smiled. His pink lips were still slightly swollen--fashioned from Draco's sweet kisses--and there was a light in his piercing green orbs that hadn't been there in a long time. He thought again about the sexy blond Slytherin, and his heart fluttered. Who would've guessed that Draco could be so good for him...or so good _to _him?

After dinner that evening, Harry snuck out of the Great Hall alone and hurried to the seventh floor for his tryst with Draco. He knew that his boyfriend would be there, and he wanted to have as much time with the Slytherin as possible. Before entering, he put on his Invisibility Cloak. Draco had his back to the door and was totally unaware of the Gryffindor's entrance as he stood before a mirror and practiced proclaiming his feelings to Harry.

"Uh, Harry," Draco rehearsed, "I, um, think you're really great and...ugh, that sounds stupid!" He covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head as he groaned.

Still wearing the Invisibility Cloak, Harry walked up behind Draco and whispered in his ear, "I think_ you're _really great, too, Draco."

The blond jumped and turned around as Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak, a devious grin on the Gryffindor's face. Draco was embarrassed that Harry had overheard him, but couldn't help smiling at the sight of his beloved. "Exactly how long have you been standing there listening to me?"

Harry laughed, "Oh, I came in somewhere between 'Your kisses are exquisite agony' and 'I'm the luckiest man in the world.'"

Draco wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's waist and buried his face in Harry's neck. "Well, it's true, you know."

The Gryffindor chuckled softly as Draco gently nibbled his ear. "I beg to differ."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand, leading the Slytherin to the soft, plush couch and pulling him down onto the cushions. Draco was certain that Harry could hear his heartbeat as those soft, pink lips pressed up against his with hunger and urgency. The blond boy's hands ran up and down the Gryffindor's uniform-clad back, his tongue exploring those luscious lips and seeking entry into Harry's mouth. To Draco's delight, Harry eagerly granted him entrance and moaned with longing as the Slytherin's tongue playfully slow danced with his.

Of course Draco felt a strong desire for Harry--wanted to make love to him and explore him with all five senses--but the Slytherin's emotions went so much deeper than just lust. With every kiss, every touch, every meaningful glance...Draco felt himself falling more and more in love with Harry. He wanted to _show _the Gryffindor how he felt inside, and share everything with him.

_I never cared for nobody  
Like I care for you  
And I never wanted to share the things  
I want to share to with you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

Draco paused, taking a moment to look into the dazzling green eyes that gazed up at him with unconditional love and trust. He didn't deserve Harry, not after everything he'd done in the past. And yet here was his former enemy laying in his arms, gazing upon him as if he were the most wonderful man in existence. The Slytherin carefully traced the bridge of Harry's nose with his index finger, sorrow and guilt plaguing him as he recalled smashing that perfect nose at the start of sixth year.

Harry took Draco's hand in his and kissed it. "Is anything wrong, love?"

"Just thinking," Draco replied thoughtfully as he stroked Harry's soft, messy hair.

"About what?"

Draco pulled Harry closer, and the Gryffindor laid his head on the blond's broad shoulder. With a shaky voice, Draco whispered, "I know I was terrible to you before...I never apologized--"

Harry hushed Draco with a soft, lingering kiss, then gazed earnestly into those glistening silver eyes. "All is forgotten, love. All is forgotten."

Harry continued to meet with Draco in the Room of Requirement every night and before he knew it, it was Saturday again. This meant spending the whole bloody day in the common room with Hermione and Ron, studying for the N.E.W.T.s. This was not Harry's idea of fun. As Hermione read aloud from the History of Magic text, Harry turned to gaze out the window at the cloud-studded azure sky, and sighed. Today would be a perfect day to sneak out to the lake with Draco and his Invisibility Cloak, but no, Hermione wouldn't let him out of her sight until she was positive that he had memorized every friggin' page of every textbook. He loved Hermione like a sister and admired her ambition, but sometimes he wondered how Ron could put up with her...

"Oh not again," Hermione's voice groaned, bringing Harry out of his reverie.

Harry gazed back innocently at his friends. Ron eyed him with concern, but Hermione looked irritated. It seemed like lately they were constantly looking at him like this. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then frowned at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she hesitantly asked, "Harry...Ron and I have been talking, and we're worried."

"Why?" Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to be interrogated.

Hermione continued in her know-it-all tone of voice. "Well, for starters, you've been mysteriously disappearing every night for the past week or two, and you won't tell us anything. We're your best friends, Harry. What are you doing that you can't share with us?"

_Oh, shit._ Harry paused, trying to come up with a believable alibi. After a brief moment, he feebly replied, "Uh, I've been in the library."

His two friends gave him looks of disbelief.

Hermione's arms were now crossed over her chest as her suspicious eyes bore into him. "Come on, Harry, don't give me that. I practically i live /i at the library, and not once have I ever seen you there."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I, um...I used a Disillusionment Spell so that nobody would bother me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as if to say _Yeah, right._ "It's not just the mysterious disappearances, it's your behavior over the past several months. You've been acting rather peculiar."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron blurted out in an accusatory tone. "Like at the last Quidditch match, when you saved Malfoy! I've been waiting for six years for him to fall off his broom! Why the hell did you save him?"

"What Ron is trying to say is that you've been...different lately, and if there's anything we can help you with, you need to talk to us."

"No. Thanks, but I'm fine. Really." Harry frowned at his friends, agitated.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I know you're still upset about Ginny--"

"**Look! I'm fine, okay?**" With that, Harry got up and stormed across the room to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, leaving Ron and Hermione gaping after him.

After Harry was gone from their view, Ron scowled at his girlfriend. "Way to go, Hermione."

Harry angrily clomped up the stairs, nearly trampling a first year on the way to his dormitory. He tried to be understanding towards his two childhood friends, but sometimes their incessant questions and concerned stares became a little bothersome.

When he got to the door of his bedchamber, he slammed it behind him, threw himself onto his bed and fished Draco's treasured book of folk tales out of his bedside table. Laying on his back, a smile played upon Harry's lips as he tenderly stroked the rough leather cover. He felt a sense of deja vu as he watched the firelight flicker upon the book's well-worn surface...wait a minute, firelight? Harry looked up, puzzled. Why was there a fire in the fireplace on a pleasant Spring afternoon such as this one? He decided, after a moment of pondering, that Dobby must've forgotten to squelch the fire that morning. He opened the book and began to read when he thought he heard Draco's voice saying his name.

"Harry? Harry, over here!"

The Gryffindor looked up and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Draco's charming face peering out at him from the flames. Laying his book down, Harry jumped off the bed and hurried to the fireplace with a smile.

"Draco, what are you doing? You might get caught!"

"No, I won't. My roommates have gone outside to enjoy the weather. They won't be back until evening." The Slytherin gave Harry a devil-may-care smirk. It always made Harry weak in the knees when Draco looked at him like that. The blond continued in a slightly hushed voice, "Can I see you again?"

"Of course, Draco! Are we not meeting again tonight?"

"I want to see you _now_," the handsome blond grinned deviously. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes."

Harry laughed and shook his head with disbelief. "Now? But somebody will see me--"

"--not if you wear your Invisibility Cloak," Draco countered with a wink.

After inviting Harry to meet with him, Draco quickly checked his reflection in the full length mirror, then rushed out of the Slytherin common room. On his way to the seventh floor, the Slytherin had the strange feeling that he was being watched. After looking around and determining that nobody was around to see him, he entered the Room of Requirement.

The madman was once again hidden under his Invisibility Cloak as he vindictively watched a very cheerful Draco open the Room of Requirement door and go inside. His lurching body automatically leaned forward as if trying to listen to the goings on inside the room. His heavy breathing, and a slight wheeze in his throat, would give him away to anyone who was listening carefully. His calloused hand reached down instinctively to a leather sack at his hip; carried with him at all times was a knife, a six inch stainless steel blade with a leather handle, ready to cut Draco from limb to limb if need be. At the thought, his thin mouth formed a twisted smile, and his grey, clouded eyes narrowed. He'd been stalking Draco for months now, memorizing the boy's schedule and planning his attack. He noticed that the filthy little ingrate made a habit of visiting the Room of Requirement on a regular basis. This made him wonder--why would the blood traitor keep returning to this particular room? What was in there? What could Draco possibly be doing in there for hours at a time?

"Oh, bloody hell," Draco moaned as Harry's tongue traced circles on his ear and the side of his neck, the Gryffindor's warm hands gently skimming the surface of his washboard abs under his shirt. The ebony-haired beauty had Draco pinned to the couch, flat on his back. Their snog sessions were becoming increasingly steamy, but the two boys still agreed that it was too soon to go beyond second base. However, that didn't stop Draco from i wanting /i to go further! His trousers felt like they shrunk three sizes, and he knew he'd need a cold shower when he returned to his dormitory.

Harry's hands grazed the waistband of Draco's slacks as he tasted the Slytherin's addictive mouth, then he forced himself to withdraw his hands from under the blond's shirt, for fear of what he might do if they lingered there, so dangerously close to the blond's hardness. The Gryffindor could feel Draco's hardness against his thigh, one that mirrored his own, as he straddled the Slytherin and planted another passionate kiss on those luscious lips.

Draco pulled Harry down into a warm embrace and playfully murmured, "That's enough for now, you little minx." Harry grinned and chuckled, apparently pleased with himself for having such a powerful effect on the Slytherin.

"What's the matter, Draco?," Harry teased as he traced the contour of Draco's ear with his lips, sending shivers of delight down the Slytherin's spine. "I thought you liked to play."

"Oh, I do. But I'm afraid if we snog for much longer, we just might end up breaking our agreement." When Draco said this, Harry pouted adorably.

"Okay, fine, we'll stop." Harry snuggled up to the handsome blond and nestled his head in the crook of Draco's neck. He purred contentedly as the Slytherin's hands stroked his fully clothed back.

Draco smiled to himself; Harry was so responsive to his touch. The Slytherin loved their snog-a-thons, but he also relished the sweet simplicity of their cuddle time afterwards. It was the best feeling in the world, holding Harry in his arms, feeling the Gryffindor's chest slowly rise and fall in unison with his. He wished he could bottle moments like this and cherish them forever--but alas, no spell or potion could ever make him feel the way he did when he was with Harry.

Hours later, the two boys were startled awake by a resonating "bong" as the clock struck nine. Harry stood up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put his glasses back on. Then he turned to see a very sleepy Draco stretch and slowly sit up on the couch cushions. The Slytherin's blond hair was sticking up in the back from sleeping on it, which Harry thought was very cute. _So that's the way Draco looks in the morning_, the Gryffindor mused as he admired the sexily disheveled blond. Okay, so it wasn't morning, but they had apparently fallen asleep after their snog session that afternoon.

Draco grinned when he saw the playful look on Harry's handsome face. "I wasn't expecting that we'd fall asleep after our little snog-fest."

"Well, Draco," the Gryffindor laughed as he straightened his clothes, "Now you can honestly say that you slept with 'The Chosen One'."

"And that wouldn't be suspicious in the least, would it, darling? Me sleeping i beside i another man?" Draco asked with a coy smile.

"Nope. Not at all. Hey -- what other man?" Harry asked, looking around the room and pretending to glare at Draco with unspoken accusations.

"The gorgeous one in front of me," Draco said with feigned innocence.

"I know. I try," Harry said with an overly pompous air.

Lucky for Harry, tonight all the Gryffindors were asleep, including Ron. He was certain that Ron and Hermione would interrogate him in the morning, but right now he was too happy and too relieved to worry about that. He changed and slid under his covers as quietly as he could, noticing for the first time how empty his bed felt. He lay his head upon his pillow and wished the pillow was Draco's broad shoulder. In the Gryffindor's opinion, sleeping in Draco's arms was the _only_ way to sleep.

That next morning, Harry woke up a few minutes before his roommates and stumbled into the boys' shower room. After showering, he stood in front of a mirror, trying to run a comb through his hair when his eyes widened with terror. Right on the side of his neck was a giant hickey. Panicking and frantically examining the love bite, Harry wracked his brain trying to think of a way to cover it up. He didn't know any good spells for this sort of thing, and he sure as hell wasn't going to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey look at it!

Harry ran back to his bedchamber with his hand covering the side of his neck, drawing curious glances from a small group of boys passing him in the hall. He feverishly went through his wardrobe in search of a turtleneck sweater, but then remembered that he didn't own a turtleneck--and even if he did, the damn thing still wouldn't be able to cover his hickey completely.

As he was going through his shirts and trying to find a solution to his dilemma, Ron stepped inside the doorway. "Ready, Harry?"

Careful to keep the hickey out of Ron's view, Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Uh, you and Hermione can go on without me. I'll be at breakfast as soon as I, um, find something to wear."

Harry could've sworn Ron muttered something about "best mate" and "loon" before closing the door behind him.

After much experimentation, Harry found that he could only hide the mother of all hickeys by wearing the collar of his shirt turned up. He looked a bit silly, like he was trying too hard to be cool, but at this point he didn't care. So Harry rushed to the common room, took his seat next to Hermione, and started filling his plate with eggs and sausages. Everything was fine until he noticed Ron gawking at his neck from across the table, his eyes almost as big as Harry's hickey.

"What?," Harry snapped at his red-haired friend.

Ron leaned forward a bit, trying to get a better look at the side of Harry's neck. "What's that...that i thing /i on your neck? Is that what I think it is?"

Harry glared at Ron and sarcastically retorted, "Would you mind saying that a little louder, Ron? I don't think they heard you in Japan."

Hermione, who was sitting on the side where the hickey was, pulled down the collar of Harry's shirt just enough to get a good look. Harry pushed her hand away and resumed eating, almost choking on his scrambled eggs when she said, "A love bite, Harry? That explains why you've been disappearing every night, and what you were doing yesterday."

Ron couldn't seem to pry his eyes off of Harry's neck. "Blimey, that's one hell of a love bite! That's even bigger than the one Hermione gave me on my-OUCH!" He leaned forward to rub his leg after Hermione kicked it under the table.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "If you have a girlfriend, why didn't you just tell us?"

Ron paused, holding his fork in midair, and looked at Harry puzzled. "You have a girlfriend, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I don't have time for one. And besides, how could I start dating someone less than a year after Ginny..." His voice trailed off. _Oh, no_, Harry thought to himself as realization dawned on him. _What the hell was I thinking, falling for someone so soon after Ginny's death? How could I do that to her_?


	10. Torn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse or the song in this chapter, which is "This Could Be the One" by Bad Company.**

It was half past midnight. Gryffindor Tower was quiet and comfortably dark as usual with soft moonlight entering the room, casting an eerie glow on the floor and bedside table. The bedchamber was very quiet, with only Ron's snores breaking the silence. Everybody was fast asleep and dreaming about Merlin knows what...everybody but Harry.

Harry laid on his back and stared up at the dark canopy above his bed, thinking about the events of the past several months. So much had happened between himself and Draco since the start of term. "Draco," he whispered, smiling slightly at the sound of the Slytherin's name. Then the smile faded as quickly as it came.

_I've been alone since I don't know when, and I don't need another lover  
I just don't know if I could fall again, it's been gettin' me down_

After Draco saved Harry back in September, the Gryffindor just wanted to repay him so that he could get on with his life. He had absolutely no intentions of becoming Draco's friend, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting to develop these... _feelings_. Somewhere along the line, things went horribly wrong.

Harry knew it was wrong, it had to be. Yet when he was with Draco, he felt things he swore he'd never feel again after Ginny's passing; he felt happy and complete. He also felt terribly, immensely guilty. _You can't do this to Ginny_, Harry scolded himself. How could he allow himself to love anybody so soon after her death? And why did he have to fall for Draco Malfoy of all people?

"I can't get involved with Draco, Ginny would hate me if she knew," Harry muttered under his breath.

A lump formed in his throat at the thought of breaking up with Draco. Since the beginning of seventh year, Harry had watched his former enemy slowly evolve and grow as a person. The kinder and sweeter Draco became, the more Harry loved him. Now his love for Draco was so strong that he simply couldn't bring himself to leave.

_And I never dreamt we could be, something happened and I can't walk away  
How could I know I'd get in too deep, I'm not fooling around_

Hey baby, I'm scared of letting it out

Harry laughed when he felt Draco start to suck on his neck. "Oh, no you don't! It took at least a week for that damn hickey to fade completely!" He playfully pushed on the blond wizard's chest.

"I can't help it, love. You look good enough to eat!" Draco raised his head, his handsome face aglow with fun and mischief in the fading sunlight that shone through the Room of Requirement windows. He smiled flirtatiously and wiggled his eyebrows at the Gryffindor.

Harry flushed attractively, as he always did when Draco flirted with him. "Lucky for you, I managed to convince everybody that it was just a rash--everybody but Ron and Hermione. _They_ think I have a secret girlfriend."

Draco laughed and leaned his forehead against Harry's, his hand on the back of the Gryffindor's neck. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces if they knew the truth?"

Harry chuckled, but the Slytherin's comment reminded him of that fateful Sunday morning a week ago, when he realized how wrong it was for him to date someone so soon after Ginny's death. His stomach was tied in knots as inner turmoil ate away at him, but he couldn't let on to Draco what he was really thinking and feeling. He didn't know what to do, but decided not to say anything to his beau as of yet.

The blond Slytherin watched as Harry's smile faded and his eyes had a far away look in them. His mind seemed to be somewhere else tonight. Draco tenderly traced the side of Harry's arm with his index finger, then placed the finger under the Gryffindor's chin, lifting his face slightly. Harry's worried eyes looked up at him.

"Is anything bothering you, Harry?"

The handsome Gryffindor looked at Draco's sympathetic face, and felt confused. He wanted this--wanted Draco--more than anything, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him of the girl he used to love; the one who sacrificed her life for Harry not even a year ago.

"I have an idea," Draco grinned as he gathered his unusually pensive sweetheart in his arms and kissed him softly. "I don't know about you, but I've come down with a mad case of cabin fever. How about you and I take your Invisibility Cloak outside tomorrow to watch the sunset?"

Normally, Harry would've loved this idea, but at this time he was too bogged down with contradicting thoughts and feelings to fully appreciate Draco's romantic side.

Draco's brow furrowed. He was hoping his suggestion would cheer up the Gryffindor, but Harry still seemed troubled by something; something he clearly didn't want to discuss. "Well, it was just a thought. We don't have to go outside tomorrow if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that," Harry gave Draco what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'd love to watch the sunset with you, Draco."

The two young men stood up from the couch. Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak around himself and Draco before walking his boyfriend out of the Room of Requirement and back to the Slytherin living quarters. The Gryffindor looked over at the stunning blond, smiling to himself. He never thought he'd consider himself blessed to be with Draco, but he undoubtedly was. It was as if Draco's heart had experienced a complete overhaul, and Harry liked it. In fact, the Slytherin was as now as sweet as Ginny used to be.

_Oh, Ginny_, Harry frowned and stared guiltily at the floor. He looked at Draco again, feeling doubly bad because he was afraid to let himself really _love_ the Slytherin.

They walked in a companionable silence, hand in hand until they found the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon reaching the entryway, Draco turned and gave Harry one last heart-melting kiss, then whispered, "See you tomorrow, love."

"Yes, tomorrow," Harry smiled and blushed, his stomach doing flip-flops as he watched Draco disappear through the entrance.

That next evening, the air was pleasantly cool as a gentle breeze rustled the thin, silvery fabric that hid the two young men from view. There was nobody else outside on the sunlit Hogwarts grounds as Harry sat between Draco's legs, his back resting against the Slytherin's chest as Draco's strong, comforting arms wrapped around him from behind.

Despite his inner turmoil, Harry loved being held by Draco and couldn't help grinning like a Cheshire cat as he leaned back and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed with contentment, embracing Harry from behind as they watched the evening sun start to paint the clear azure sky with washes of orange, pink and violet. In all his life, the blond boy had never really taken the time to fully appreciate the beauty of a sunset. Then again, he'd never been in love before. Somehow just being with Harry seemed to make even the simplest things more magical.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered as he watched the way the setting sun cast a pinkish orange light on Harry's enchanting face and untidy ebony hair. If the Slytherin had even one artistic bone in his body, he would paint a portrait of his man, just the way he looked right now.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?," Harry replied serenely as he stared up at the sky.

"I was talking about _you_, love." Draco's hot breath tickled Harry's ear, sending shivers of delight-- _and_ guilt--through the Gryffindor's body.

Sitting here like this, Harry was reminded of one evening last Spring when he and Ginny sat together near the lake and watched the sunset...

_Harry sat alone on the grass, staring up at the colorful evening sky when Ginny tiptoed up behind him and covered his eyes with her small hands, placing a dainty kiss on his cheek. "Did I miss anything?," she whispered in his ear with a mischievous giggle._

_The dark-haired boy pulled Ginny into his lap as he jokingly replied, "No, but I did."_

_"And what might that be?" Ginny asked innocently, a grin playing upon her lovely face._

_"Hmmm, let me think..." Harry tilted his head to one side and pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh, yes, well I did miss a certain pretty little redhead. She said she'd come to watch the sunset with me. Do you know what might've happened to her?"_

_Ginny wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in a warm embrace, her laughter like the tinkling of bells in his ear. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I'm late, but Luna insisted on showing me the latest edition of The Quibbler." She traced little circles on Harry's back, giving him delightful goosebumps as she explained, "There's a quiz in The Quibbler that foretells your future, can you believe that?"_

_"And what did this quiz say about your future, Miss Weasley?," Harry asked with a light chuckle._

_Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and giggled, "Well, the quiz said that by sunset, I would be snogging with the boy of my dreams."_

_"You mean like this?" Harry turned his face towards Ginny's, leaning in to accept a sweet kiss from his auburn-haired beauty._ Ginny's kisses are second to none_, Harry mused as he indulged in that irresistible mouth. Ginny's warm, soft lips felt like rose petals against his, and Harry eagerly devoured her with his lips and tongue._

_Ginny broke off the kiss and smirked wickedly, "No, Harry, like this..."_

_"Mmmm..." Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Ginny's mouth found that one spot on his neck; the spot that made Harry melt like mercury in her palm every time. Harry's inhibitions temporarily forgotten, he turned the petite redhead around so that she was now straddling him. She pushed Harry onto his back on the cool, damp grass so that she was on top of him. As Ginny nibbled his ear, he could feel the effect she had on him; the hardening that struggled to burst out of his black trousers._

_"What about the sunset?," Harry's question sounded more like a moan._

_Ginny looked down at her gorgeous partner in the fading sunlight, breathing heavily as she replied, "Screw the sunset. There will be plenty more where that one came from."_

"Perhaps we should do this more often," Draco murmured in The Chosen One's ear, unintentionally snapping Harry back to reality.

The Gryffindor looked surprised to find that it was Draco--not Ginny--straddling him on the ground.

"Harry, what happened to you? You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt!" Hermione cornered him by the dormitory stairs in the common room, her voice and expression concerned yet scornful.

"Stop it! Please!" Harry tried to fend off Hermione as she made like a protective mother, pulling bits of leaves and grass off Harry's uniform and clicking her tongue at the grass stains that covered his shirt and slacks.

"And is that grass in your hair?"

Harry pushed the bushy-haired girl away when she reached up to pull the grass out of his raven tresses; the evidence of his outdoor romp with Draco.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and gave Harry her best you-should-be-ashamed-of-yourself look. "Where were you this time? Snogging outside with the girlfriend you say you don't have?"

Ron, who'd been watching this scene and snickering quietly at Harry, finally spoke up. "Blimey, she must be a real dog if you're too ashamed to tell us her name. Who is this mystery girl? Eloise Midgeon? Did she slip Amortentia into your pumpkin juice?"

Harry rolled his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. "No, it's not Eloise Midgeon."

"Is it Pansy the Human Bulldog?"

"**No**!"

Ron got a horrified look on his face. "It's not Goyle, is it?" He laughed so hard he snorted, "Get it? _Goyle_friend? Get it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, that is the lamest joke ever."

Harry gave Ron a Malfoy-ish sneer and muttered, "Bite me, Ron" before dragging himself up the stairs to his dormitory, where he sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Why did Draco have to make him feel so damn good? And how could he feel so wonderful and alive, when Ginny...wasn't? He threw himself onto his back on the bed and groaned. _What should I do? I know Ginny wouldn't want me to be with Draco...but I can't stop feeling this way about him!_

Right then, the door creaked open and shut. Harry peered up as Ron came to sit on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry, mate. I shouldn't make fun of this secret girl of yours--and by the way, if it is Eloise Midgeon, she seems really nice."

The crow haired boy groaned again and turned away from Ron. "For the last time, there _is_ no girlfriend. End of discussion!"

"Blimey, Harry, sorry I bothered you." As Ron stood up and returned to his own bed, Harry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really care that he hurt his best mate's feelings.

The days passed, and Harry seemed to find little signs all around him, all of which seemed to point to his betrayal of Ginny. One such sign came to him in the Great Hall one morning. After breakfast, the Golden Trio started to leave the Gryffindor table when Harry saw Draco, who was on his way out of the hall. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the two boys as their gazes met from across the crowded room. Draco smirked at Harry and winked before turning and exiting, leaving Harry to look on after him with a goofy, lovesick expression on his face. Luckily, the Slytherin was gone before Ron and Hermione could figure out who Harry was staring at.

Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face and laughed, "Uh, Harry? Are you all right? You haven't looked at anybody like that since Ginny."

At the mention of Ginny's name, Harry felt the color drain from his face. _You shouldn't be looking at **anybody** the way you used to look at her_, he scolded himself. And yet every time he saw Draco, he couldn't help giving the Slytherin that look.

That night, it happened again--another 'sign'. After a particularly hot snog with Draco, Harry was feeling a little bit better about his relationship with Draco when suddenly...

"Gin?"

Harry looked up to see the blond boy offering him a small glass of gin. He quietly took the glass from the Slytherin's outstretched hand, and frowned as he looked down into the clear liquid. Of all the drinks his boyfriend could've offered him, why did Draco have to pick something that had his former love's name? This had to be yet another sign that what Harry was doing was wrong...and yet he couldn't make himself stop seeing Draco.

The Gryffindor found himself thinking about his Slytherin constantly, everywhere he went. The handsome blond was the first thing he thought of in the morning, and the one thing on his mind as he drifted off to sleep every night...that is, when he was able to sleep. But at the same time, he kept telling himself that what he was doing and feeling was wrong. He found himself wishing he could have more time alone, just to sort out his emotions and set his priorities straight.

_Wherever I go, I think of you, I can't believe what I am feeling  
And how could I know I'd be losing sleep, I'm not fooling around_

Hey baby, we need time to figure this out

"Yes, that's it," Harry muttered to himself one night as he lay awake in his bed. "Maybe I need some time alone."

Harry sighed wistfully the next evening as he stared out the Room of Requirement window and counted the seconds until Draco finally walked through the door for their latest tryst. _I can't go on seeing Draco like this; it's not fair for either of us. And it's not fair to Ginny!_ The Gryffindor didn't turn around when he heard the door open and close, nor did he speak when the Slytherin reached his spot in front of the window and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"'Evening, love," Draco murmured huskily in Harry's ear before kissing the Gryffindor's cheek. The Slytherin felt a bit hurt. Once again, his man was off in his own little world, not letting him in...and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Harry watched as an owl and a raven flew off into the sunset together, and swallowed his tears. He loved Draco too much to break up with him, but he had to come clean to the blond Slytherin; he owed Draco that much. With guilty eyes, Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, who gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"What's bothering you, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and turned around to face Draco. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Draco frowned as Harry took his hand and guided him to the couch, where they sat down in awkward silence. The Slytherin had the feeling that he wasn't going to like what Harry had to say.

Harry fidgeted with his school robes as he tried to find the right words. "Well...I don't know how to say this."

Draco took the Gryffindor's hand in his and looked deeply into those intense green eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Harry."

The dark haired boy turned his head away and avoided making eye contact with Draco. If he looked into those eyes, he wouldn't be able to think straight. After pausing for a moment, Harry began, "Ginny died less than a year ago, and I'm already in a relationship with someone new. I want to be with you, but I'm confused."

Draco's brow furrowed, his heart panicking from fear of losing Harry. "But I thought you said that this was what you wanted...that _I_ was what you wanted!"

Harry raked one frustrated hand through his messy hair and sighed exasperatedly. "I _do_ want this, but I feel like maybe I moved on too soon."

"How can we be moving too fast when we've been enemies for seven years?"

The Gryffindor frowned at the floor. "I'm saying that _I_ was moving too fast, not us...Maybe I just didn't give myself enough time to grieve."

Draco's trembling lips curled up into a sneer. To anyone else, the Slytherin would've looked like his old self, but Harry saw the tears that threatened to spill forth from those beautiful silver eyes...and it ripped his heart to shreds just seeing the pain on Draco's face; the pain he was responsible for putting there. The blond boy coldly retorted, "Well what's the proper time for bereavement, Harry? When are you allowed to love me?"

"I don't know!," Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

Those watery grey eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor, the sneer still plastered on Draco's handsome face as he spat, "It's not so easy when you finally have to start thinking for yourself, is it?"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?," Harry raised his voice as anger propelled from out of his seat.

Draco stood up as well and laughed bitterly, "You've always had Weasley and Granger to look after you, and you know what I had, Harry? **Nothing!**"

For a long moment, the Gryffindor was silent as guilt and sadness replaced some of his anger. He turned away from Draco and stared down at the fireplace as the Slytherin continued talking, his voice softer this time.

"The only one close to me was killed, and my father disowned me. I have nothing if I don't have you, Harry."

Still standing with his back to Draco and his arms folded across his chest, Harry put his head down and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep his tears from falling. "I'm not breaking up, I'm just trying to be honest here."

**"You're wasting your life on a dead girlfriend!"** As soon as that outburst left the Slytherin's lips, he regretted it. Harry's eyes flew open, and tears poured from his eyes like a dam broke. When Harry spun around to look at him with those sad yet furious sage eyes, Draco furrowed his brow and gently explained, "All I'm saying is you've been grieving all your life. I just don't want you to run away from a good thing."

"I'm not running away...I swear I'm not." Harry felt like he was trying to convince himself of this.

Draco took a few steps closer to Harry as he tried not to start crying. "Sure looks like that's what you're doing. Your feelings for me don't mean that you have to stop loving Ginny."

The Gryffindor still couldn't make eye contact with his beau. The blond boy's words rang frighteningly true. Harry looked away as he muttered, "I know. I just...I'm confused."

"You're not the only one in this relationship who's confused, Harry!"

Harry turned to glare at Draco as he sarcastically yelled, **"Oh, _you're_ confused? _Now_ you're bringing this up? What do _you_ have to be confused about?"**

Draco shouted back, **"Well, let's see, my father's a Death Eater, and I'm in love with The Chosen One!"**

The Gryffindor turned and started toward the Room of Requirement door, the declaration of love from Draco lost in his distress. Without another word or another glance at Draco, he slammed the door behind him and stormed back to the Gryffindor Common Room alone.

**A/N: I'd like to thank busybusybeta and JessiRose for their help and support. Thank you, JessiRose, for helping me through yet another terrible case of writer's block with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you.**


	11. Honoring Ginny

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse or the song used herein, which is "Patience" by Guns N'Roses.**

As Harry angrily stalked away from the Room of Requirement, Draco's last words echoed in his head: _...my father's a Death Eater, and I'm in love with The Chosen One!_

Right then, realization dawned on the Gryffindor and he stopped in his tracks, half way to the stairs. _Wait a minute, did Draco just say he's in love with me? _He turned around and stood there for a long moment, just staring at the door and debating whether or not to go back in there and tell Draco that he loved him, too. Then with a sigh, he reluctantly walked away and reminded himself that it was better this way, that he was honoring Ginny's memory...but if he was doing the right thing, then why didn't it _feel_ right?

As the Gryffindor descended the stairs, he thought about what he was leaving behind; the intimate conversations, the sweet cuddle sessions...not to mention Draco's kisses. Harry shivered in the drafty darkness of the castle and hugged himself for warmth. He always felt so warm in Draco's arms. A single tear trickled down his cheek; he'd never feel that warmth--that _love_ --ever again.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile  
...I think about you every day now_

Draco stood cemented to his place in the Room of Requirement, still staring at the spot where Harry had been standing just a few moments ago. "How could Harry just up and walk out after everything we've been through together?," Draco whispered to himself, torn between anger and grief. Now the Slytherin really did have nothing.

**"How could he!"** Draco kicked the nearest wall as hard as he could, then grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at the room's entrance. His handsome features crumpled up as he plopped down on the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably. The heartache he felt at this very moment made last year's Puter Pectus affliction seem like heartburn in comparison. He'd never felt like this before, never experienced the heart-wrenching emotions that came from losing the only man he'd ever loved; the only one he could _ever_ love.

And then he cried even harder, because the heart hurting wasn't even his. Then his head snapped up. If the heart beating within his chest couldn't bear pain for _him_, then what was this pain? Whose was it? Next thing Draco knew, his mind flew to the idea that maybe his other feelings weren't his. His body slid down the edge of the couch, leaving him and his defeated thoughts on the stone cold floor, after the room having changed to his emotions, leaving him in a room void of anything but a sobbing blonde that had just lost the first thing he had won on his own.

Draco was in no shape to return to his living quarters tonight. He didn't want the other Slytherins to see his tear-stained face--or his swollen, puffy eyes--so he remained in the Room of Requirement, where he could be alone and cry himself to sleep.

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to spend the evening with _us_ for a change," Ron commented with a sarcastic laugh as Harry joined his two best friends under a shady tree on the school grounds a few days later.

Harry glared at the red-haired boy. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I'm done spending every evening in the Room of--er, library--so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Eloise finally gave you the slip, eh, Harry?," Ron teased. Upon seeing the threatening look on his friend's face, Ron's mocking smile faded and he cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry mate. It's just that we...er..."

"We missed you," Hermione finished. "Welcome back, Harry. Um, we were about to study for the N.E.W.T.s if you'd like to go over your books with us."

Harry pretended to pay attention as Hermione quizzed them on the magical properties of Mandrake root, but found himself lost in his own thoughts instead. He loved Draco so much, but the Slytherin deserved to be with someone who could give him the undivided love and attention he so richly deserved. And Harry wanted to _be _that person. If only he wasn't still grieving for another love...

_Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now _

As Harry's mind drifted, he was completely unaware of the handsome blond boy who watched him from a window in a nearby tower...loving him...missing him... Draco turned away from the window briefly to wipe the pending tears from his eyes, the tears that marred his ability to admire Harry from afar. It wasn't fair that he should be in love with someone who didn't seem to love him back, who _couldn't _love him back. But there wasn't a damn thing the Slytherin could do to stop himself from feeling this way.

He stood there in front of the window, watching the gorgeous Gryffindor until the Golden Trio finally got up and came back inside the castle. Once Harry was out of sight, Draco sat down on the abandoned staircase in the tower. He'd started to make a habit of spending his free time just sitting on the steps of this particular part of the castle. Nobody ever disturbed him here, and he preferred to be alone with his thoughts of Harry until he could finally be with his love again--if that could ever happen.

_Sit here on the stairs  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear_

The Slytherin sat in this tower until he was entirely engulfed in darkness, then he got up to walk through the school corridors alone; another nightly ritual of his. Not only did walking through the darkened halls of Hogwarts give him a bit of solace, but it provided a chance to reflect on what had gone so wrong the last time he spoke to his Gryffindor, and what he might be able to do to set things right again. The problem was that every time he saw Harry, it was in a crowd, and usually from a distance. How could he try to make amends if he couldn't get Harry by himself? Sure, he could send an owl, but he was afraid to do that; frightened of getting rejected all over again.

_I've been walking these streets at night  
Just trying to get it right  
It's hard to see with so many around  
You know I don't like being stuck in a crowd _

As Draco walked, the echo of his hard-soled shoes on the stone floor reminded him of the emptiness he'd been feeling inside since his fight with Harry. He couldn't erase the sweet memories they'd shared together in the Room of Requirement. A small smile played upon the corners of his lips as he remembered all those mind-blowing snog sessions; the way Harry looked, felt, and tasted. Even if he could delete those memories from his mind, he wouldn't. "Oh, Harry," his shaky voice was barely audible. Because nobody was around to see him, he allowed his tears to fall freely now, his pale, wet cheeks glistening in the dim torch light. If only Harry knew how much Draco missed him, and how sorry the Slytherin was for losing his temper.

"Such an easy target, such a perfect target," the madman gleefully mumbled to himself as he watched Draco from behind a statue. His thin mouth twisted into a demented smile, wand poised and ready to strike as soon as Draco came closer. The madman derived a sick pleasure from seeing the filthy blood traitor so miserable and weeping like the little wimp he was. "Not to worry, dear boy, you'll be with your weak, pathetic mother soon enough..." Disguised by his Invisibility Cloak, the madman pointed his wand and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Right when the boy was just a few meters away, the madman aimed his wand tip at Draco's chest and hissed "Avada Kedavra" in a barely audible whisper.

Draco gave a startled cry when a blinding green light, the light that could only result from the Killing Curse, came at him seemingly out of nowhere, and suddenly he was surrounded by a red ball that floated him up into the air and beamed him ten feet from where he had been standing. A sensation that mirrored the aftermaths of port keys filled him before another took over.

His senses still sharp from training with Harry, Draco immediately drew his wand and conjured a protective shield, which he maintained as he darted through the corridor and away from his unseen attacker. _Why would anybody want to attack me?_, the Slytherin wondered as he dashed through the castle, drawing curious looks from the paintings lining the hallways. He didn't stop running until he reached the entrance to the Slytherin commons. Once inside the common room, he leaned up against a wall and tried to catch his breath.

_Bloody hell, someone tried to kill me...but why didn't it work? _Draco pondered this question as he went upstairs to change into his bedclothes. Upon peeling off his shirt and seeing his reflection in the mirror, his eyes fell upon the area where the curse had bounced off of him. It was the exact place where his beloved dragon amulet--Harry's gift to him--lay against his fair skin. He reached up to gingerly touch the front of the amulet, where the curse had hit, and found it was hot to the touch.

Draco quickly pulled his burnt fingertips away from the hot silver, dumbstruck. The amulet seemed to have protected him from the Killing Curse...but how was that possible? He'd always been told that nothing could stop the curse once it hit you. He remembered Christmas night, when he'd asked Harry about the Latin words on the back of the dragon. Harry had told him that it was "old magic". Whatever this "old magic" was, it was powerful enough to save his life.

As the days passed, Harry was simply going through the motions of living his life but not really _living_. The Gryffindor caught a glimpse of himself in his bedroom mirror one evening and sighed. His reflection used to be so happy and full of life; not anymore. His green eyes were bloodshot and clouded over, his skin sallow from eating next to nothing and getting minimal sleep. He remembered his last meeting with Draco, anger and grief duking it out in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted to do was be honest with his new love, about Ginny and about what he was feeling inside. Instead of understanding, the blond let his Slytherin colors come shining through.

_How could I expect to have a lasting relationship with a Slytherin, anyway?, _Harry mused, still trying to convince himself that he and Draco were better off without each other. As he changed into his pajamas, he caught a glimpse of Draco's book of folk tales, which was peeking out of the top drawer of his night stand. Funny, he didn't recall leaving that drawer open. After seven years of rooming with Ron, Seamus and Neville, he knew that he could trust his mates not to go through his things...so why was his gift from Draco sticking out of the drawer, demanding his attention?

He cautiously walked across the room and pulled the book out of his drawer, tears welling up in his eyes as he stroked the leather binding and remembered the night Draco gave it to him. That was the night he realized that Draco really cared, and that he cared for Draco. _Of course, we had been in denial about it at the time_, Harry laughed to himself.

He looked back at the sad, lonely boy in the full length mirror. Who was he kidding? Harry's time alone made him come to grips with what he really wanted...and that something was Draco. Slytherin or not, Harry loved Draco and wanted him just the way he was...but could he really leave the past behind and start afresh without Ginny?

Harry did his usual ritual of tossing and turning that night; confusion, guilt and love battling in his heart and mind until he finally drifted off to sleep...

_Harry found himself standing alone atop the astronomy tower on a clear, starry night much like the fateful night of Ginny's death. He looked around puzzled, wondering why he was there, when a voice he hadn't heard in ages spoke his name. _

_"Harry?" _

_The dark-haired boy turned to find Ginny floating in place before him, aglow and transparent as though she were fabricated from the moon beams that shone down upon the tower. He reached out to touch his lost love, but his hand went through her ghostly form, his fingers feeling nothing but cold air. Withdrawing his hand and gaping at Ginny, he whispered "I'm sorry, Gin." _

_Ginny smiled sadly and shook her head. "You have nothing to feel sorry about, Harry." _

_"Yes, I do." Tears clouded his vision as he debated once again whether to cling to the past or let go. He gazed upon the spirit of his former love and took a deep breath. "I don't know how else to say this. Ginny, I-" _

_"-fell in love?" Ginny giggled when Harry blinked at her with surprise. She gave him a knowing look. "Harry, that's why I'm here; to give you my blessing." _

_Taken aback, Harry's eyes widened and he was speechless for a long moment. Finding his voice again, he gasped, "How did you know?" _

_The spectral girl sighed and laughed softly. "You know, Harry, just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on in your life. Do you remember what you said to me the night I passed, when we were standing on this very tower?" _

_Harry wracked his brain unsuccessfully, then shook his head._

_"You told me that if you died in the war, you wanted me to find love again. Didn't you?"_

_It was all coming back to him now. He nodded glumly._

_Ginny continued, "Well, of course I want you to do the same."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts, Harry!" The pretty ghost put her hands on her hips, her jaw set. She looked every bit as stubborn now as she did when she was still alive. Harry remembered this particular stance and knew that she meant business. "I want you to be happy again, even if that means being with Draco Malfoy." _

_"Um...how did you know about that?" Harry flushed, hoping to Merlin that Ginny didn't watch him snog the blond Slytherin. _

_As if she were practicing Legilimency on him, Ginny groaned, "Oh, please, Harry. Surely you know I have more class than to do something like that! Anyway, about Draco-" _

_"-it's over," Harry practically choked on his words. _

_To his surprise, Ginny didn't look happy or relieved at this news. She looked...disappointed. "But you love Draco, don't you?"_

_After a moment of hesitation, the guilt-ridden young man met Ginny's gaze. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I never should've-" _

_"-let Draco get away?," Ginny finished his sentence for him. _

_Confused, Harry muttered, "Um, that's not what I was about to say."_

_She floated a bit closer and put a transparent hand on his cheek. "I know I always used to hate Draco, but I've seen the way he looks at you. And I've seen how happy he makes you. If you really want to honor my memory, you need to love again." _

_"You mean you don't hate me for being with Draco?" _

_Ginny smiled softly and shook her head. "Of course not, Harry. I'll always love you...and if you love me, you'll find Draco and love him with every fiber of your being." _

_With that, Ginny was gone, leaving Harry alone once again. Strangely enough, Harry didn't feel sad or mournful after speaking to Ginny one last time; he felt a comforting sense of closure. Looking up at the silvery moon and stars, he smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Gin." _

Harry woke up that next morning in his comfy bed, experiencing a sense of comfort and peace. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good since...never. Eyes still closed, his back arched as he stretched lazily underneath the red and gold covers and smiled. The tightness in his chest was gone, as was the inner turmoil that had turned him inside out for so long. Ginny had given her blessing; he was free to give Draco all the love he had to offer. Yes, he was going to honor Ginny's wishes and love Draco completely...

_Draco! _Harry's eyes snapped open with a start. Panic took him by storm as he thought about the way he walked out on his love when they last spoke. _Oh no! What have I done?_ He jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could, hoping to Merlin that he wasn't too late.

_I ain't got time for the game  
'Cause I need you  
Yeah, yeah well I need you_

Rummaging through his things, he found his well-hidden Marauder's map. The map indicated that Draco was walking down an empty hallway near the Great Hall, the same hall where Ron and Hermione were shown to be in an empty classroom together. Assuming that his two childhood friends went snogging, he pocketed his map and rushed out of the common room in search of Draco.

Draco strolled cautiously down an empty corridor before breakfast, wand in hand, poised to defend himself from any unseen attackers that may be lurking about. The Slytherin no longer felt safe wandering the halls of Hogwarts alone, but for him, this was the quickest shortcut to the Great Hall from his living quarters.

As his eyes darted back and forth suspiciously, he could feel the cool metal of the amulet that lay beneath his shirt. _I'd feel so much better if Harry was here with me_, Draco mused to himself. One thing was for sure, he needed to tell the Gryffindor what had happened the other night, and find out how the amulet was able to effortlessly fend off the Killing Curse.

As Draco thought longingly of Harry, he wished to Merlin that he could have another chance with the Gryffindor. The Slytherin could hear a couple of students having a conversation in a room up ahead, so he quickly paused and wiped the telltale tears from his eyes and cheeks in case they saw him. He was about to keep walking past the slightly open door when he heard one of the students mention Harry's name. Draco flattened himself against the wall, hiding behind the door as he listened.

"I was hoping Harry would start acting normal again, now that he's not running off to Merlin-knows-where every bloody night," grumbled the male voice. "If anything, he's as loony as ever."

"Give him a break, Ron," sighed the female voice. "Harry's our friend. He needs our support, not our judgment."

Draco's eyes widened with surprise, an broad smile spreading across his face. How often would he get a golden opportunity such as this one? Now he could find out about Harry from Weasley and Granger. Maybe the gods _were_ smiling down on him, after all!

Granger continued, "I don't know why Harry's been so secretive about his whereabouts over the past several months, but one thing's for sure; he seemed so much happier when he _was_ sneaking off every night."

"I know," Weasley muttered with annoyance. "But where was he going? What was he doing? And why is he so bloody depressed now?"

"I don't know, Ron, but whatever he _was_ doing every night, it must've been something he cared about very deeply. Harry wouldn't sulk like this over nothing."

Draco, who still hid behind the door as Weasley and Granger left the room, felt much better from overhearing their little chat. Harry cared about him? Deeply? Maybe there was a chance of reconciling.

_You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said sugar take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes to make it_

Then the Slytherin thought about all the terrible things he'd said to Harry that night. With a heavy heart, he emerged from behind the door and entered the empty room that had contained Granger and Weasley mere moments ago. He sat down at a desk in the room, his back to the door, as his own hateful words haunted him: _Well what's the proper time for bereavement, Harry?...It's not so easy when you finally have to start thinking for yourself, is it?...You're wasting your life on a dead girlfriend!..._

_You and I've got what it takes to make it_

Out of breath after running all the way from the Gryffindor side of the castle, Harry found the room that contained the Slytherin. The door was wide open, and Draco sat with his back facing the door as he cried and mumbled something about "I never should've said those things..."

_We won't fake it_

Harry ventured into the room, closing the door softly as not to startle Draco. He felt like a new man; a man ready to love. The Gryffindor was half way across the large room when Draco heard his footsteps and looked over his shoulder at him.

_Oh never break it  
'Cause I can't take it_

The blond boy was shocked to see his love standing there before him; his dark and beautiful angel. He stood and faced the Gryffindor, his grey eyes murky as their fight replayed itself in his mind. The Slytherin knew he shouldn't have been so spiteful that evening. Draco had never been one to apologize or admit when he was wrong, but Harry deserved a heartfelt apology, and nothing less. Draco knew he had a choice: He could hold onto his arrogant Slytherin pride and let the love of his life slip through his fingers, or he could swallow that pride and hope to Merlin that Harry would take him back.

As Draco stepped closer to Harry, he took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves and his shaky voice. "I want to apologize...for the way I acted."

Harry raised his hands signaling for Draco to stop talking, and replied, "Draco, you don't have to-"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco's voice trembled with genuine grief. "I-I miss you...and I don't want to lose you."

There was a sorrow and urgency in Draco's voice that Harry had never heard before. He missed the Slytherin and was ready to take him back with no questions asked, but something told the Gryffindor to just be quiet and hear him out. He turned towards the window, running his finger along the dusty window sill as he listened to Draco's jagged breath.

The Slytherin's quivering voice cracked from crying as he continued, "Harry, you taught me so much more than magical self-defense this term...You taught me how to love."

Harry paused and turned to Draco, hardly believing his ears.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me again. You were trying to be honest with me...about everything...and I acted like a pompous ass. But, I...I love you, Harry...and I hope that, one day, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

A look of surprise and delight lit up Harry's face as he asked, "Would you mind repeating that?"

With a heart full of love for Harry, Draco took the Gryffindor's hands in his and looked into those gorgeous jade orbs. Merlin, how he'd missed those eyes! "I said, I hope someday you can forgive me."

Harry laughed and shook his head, tears of joy glistening in his eyes, "No, not _that_ part. The _other_ part!"

Draco smiled, "I love you, Harry!"

The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and gave him a long, soft kiss. "I love you, too, Draco!"

Holding Harry close for the first time in days, Draco felt a wave of euphoria wash over him as he showered the Gryffindor with passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

Harry had trouble breathing because of all the excited kisses Draco was planting all over his face, but he was too happy to care. He laughed and cupped Draco's face in his hands, causing the Slytherin to pause and gaze adoringly into his eyes.

A wicked gleam lit the Gryffindor's eyes, his voice was a husky whisper as he said, "So, Draco, what would you say to a little make up snog before breakfast?"


	12. Confessions in the Dark

_That's it. That's where the little ingrate is hiding!_ The madman watched the door of the classroom like a hawk, just waiting for Draco to emerge so that he could strike again; this time, hopefully killing the little brat once and for all. Underneath his Invisibility Cloak, the madman's icy grey eyes darted frantically between his wand and the dagger at his hip as he debated which weapon to use. He drew the steel blade from its holster, admiring the way it gleamed threateningly in the morning light. A demented smirk of satisfaction creased his deathly pale, sallow face as he visualized cutting into that perfect fair skin, the rush of crimson staining Draco's flesh and robes the way the blood traitor had stained the Malfoy name.

The classroom door opened, and the madman snarled maliciously as Draco emerged. Why the hell hadn't the blasted Killing Curse worked the previous night? The pompous little twit should be dead right now--but no, he was alive and looking much happier than he had on the night of his brush with death. Why was Draco so bloody happy? He should be cowering in a corner somewhere, fearing for his life. In fact, now that the madman thought of it, scaring and torturing the piss out of Draco would be a lot more fun than just finishing him off right away! A menacing cackle left the madman's lips as he prepared to Crucio the boy.

Before the madman could make his move, Harry Potter appeared, and it looked as if he had come from the same direction as Draco. For a brief moment, he thought that maybe the ingrate had muddied his family name even further by befriending Potter...then he laughed crazily at the notion; even Draco wouldn't stoop _that_ low. Potter was not someone any self-respecting Slytherin would be seen with.

"Potter," the madman growled vindictively, hatred boiling under the surface of his skin at the sight of the Boy Who Lived. The madman had tried to kill Draco--and make it look like an accident--at Hogwarts' last Quidditch match. But after the bewitched Bludger knocked the blood traitor off his broom, Potter just had to play the hero and save Draco, thus ruining his ingenious plan. "You always were a meddlesome fool, Potter," the madman hissed under his breath. "And you'll be sorry you ever crossed my path."

As Draco walked up to the seventh floor alone that evening, paranoia swirled like nausea in the pit of his stomach, his suspicious, frightened eyes looking all around him for signs of his attacker. He kept his wand gripped tightly in his hand, which had become common practice for him. He tried his best to stay around groups whenever he could, but when being alone was absolutely unavoidable, he was always on guard.

Now standing across from the dancing troll tapestry, Draco quickly conjured the Room of Requirement door and rushed inside, relieved that he made it there safe. Draco anxiously paced the floor until Harry arrived, the Gryffindor's infectious grin fading into concern at the sight of his panicky boyfriend.

Draco's brow creased as he nervously wrung his hands. "Um, Harry, I need to talk to you about something."

Harry placed a gentle arm about Draco's broad shoulders and steered him towards the couch, where he placed a comforting hand on the Slytherin's knee. He leaned toward Draco, his soft green eyes searching his beloved's face. "What's going on?"

Draco hesitated to say what was on his mind. He knew that Harry wouldn't laugh or dismiss his plight, yet he'd always been taught that men who showed fear were weak. He looked up into those loving eyes and reminded himself that he was being silly, then took a deep breath. "Harry, several nights ago, someone tried to kill me."

Harry's stomach lurched at his Slytherin's words, fear and anger showing on his face. "_Who_ tried to kill you?"

The handsome blond shook his head and frowned at the floor. "I couldn't see who it was, I think they were wearing an Invisibility Cloak."

"What happened? Please, tell me everything you can remember about that night." Harry placed a supportive hand on his beloved's arm as the Slytherin began to speak.

"Well, it was almost time for curfew, and I was walking alone in one of the corridors. Suddenly, this bright green beam of light came seemingly out of nowhere."

"The Killing Curse," Harry whispered to himself, eyes wide with terror. He'd already lost so many people he loved; why the hell was somebody trying to take Draco from him as well? And _who_ had attempted to murder the Slytherin?

Draco nodded and continued shakily, "The curse was aimed at my chest, right here," he put a hand on his chest, where the amulet was underneath his shirt. "But instead of killing me, it hit my dragon."

The Gryffindor looked confused. "Your dragon?"

The blond boy pulled his treasured amulet out from under his shirt and showed Harry. The corners of his mouth turned up softly as he looked down at Harry's gift to him. "I never take it off, Harry. And it's a good thing I was wearing it, because I believe it saved my life."

Harry was relieved to know that the amulet really worked! "So what happened when the curse hit the amulet?"

Draco's face grew serious again as he recounted his attack. "Well, some sort of protective red barrier formed around me, like a big ball, until the green light was gone."

"Then what?"

"I cast a protective shield around myself and hightailed it out of there as fast as I could."

Harry caressed Draco's fair cheek, and placed a light kiss on those sweet lips. "Please promise me that you'll avoid walking around the castle alone from now on, especially at night."

"I promise," Draco murmured contentedly. He couldn't help smiling; it felt good to be loved and protected by the Boy Who Lived. He lifted his pretty blond head and looked again into those kind sage orbs. "Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded.

The Slytherin turned the dragon over in his hand, once again studying the Latin words on the back of the amulet. "I've never heard of anything that could protect you from the Killing Curse. You said you used old magic to make this...what i is /i this old magic you spoke of?"

"It's love, Draco. _Love_."

The blond boy marveled at the little silver dragon hanging around his neck. Harry's love had saved his life that night? As a Malfoy, he'd grown up with the belief that dark magic was the most powerful magic of all. His parents never taught him about the strength and power of love before--nobody had. He looked up at the handsome Gryffindor again, hoping to Merlin that his attacker would leave Harry alone.

Harry's strong arms wrapped around the Slytherin, pulling him close. A slightly calloused hand stroked Draco's hair as Harry's voice said, "Don't worry, my love. I won't let anybody hurt you...they'll have to go through me first."

As Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, a tear streamed down his cheek, forming a little wet puddle on the shoulder of the Gryffindor's robes. The blond wizard whispered back, "That's what I'm afraid of."

The next morning, Harry was walking to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione as they discussed their plans to spend the Easter holiday with the Grangers. They asked Harry if he wanted to join them, but he was too busy thinking about what Draco had told him the previous night. He found it quite disturbing that somebody was trying to kill his boyfriend. Why would anybody want to do such a thing, especially now that Draco had changed for the better? The Gryffindor swore to himself that if he ever discovered the attacker's identity, he would Crucio the bastard.

"You're not going to make me do homework, are you?" The dread in Ron's voice broke Harry free of his dark train of thought.

Hermione laughed. "Ron, relax. I promise I won't make you do homework during our trip." She looked over at Harry, who had been unusually pensive this morning, and nudged him with her elbow. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the holiday with us, Harry? We're going skiing."

Imagining Ron trying to ski was enough to evoke a chuckle from Harry's lips. It was just a couple of years ago that Ron poked fun at the Muggle sport. He didn't seem to understand why Muggles got a thrill from going downhill with two long sticks attached to their feet. Then Harry laughed even harder as a mental image of Arthur Weasley skiing formed in his mind.

"What's so funny, mate?" Ron looked as if he didn't know whether Harry was laughing with him or at him.

Harry smirked at the red-haired boy and bit back another fit of laughter. "Oh, I was just imagining what your father would look like on skis."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, well if that's all..." Then he froze, his eyes widening with panic as Harry's comment hit him like a ton of Hagrid's rock cakes. He turned to Hermione, "My father isn't coming, is he?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Great idea, Ron! I'm sure your father would love to try a Muggle sport. In fact, I'll go send him an owl right now! I'll be back in a bit." The bushy-haired girl placed an excited kiss on Ron's cheek before running off to the owlry, leaving the two boys alone.

"I can't believe she's inviting my father. Again!" Ron groaned and shook his head as Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"There there, Ron," Harry snickered, "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

Ron gaped at Harry, "You have no idea, Harry. When he spent the night for Christmas, he was like a child in a candy store! He was constantly picking up the Grangers' things, asking them to show him how their Muggle devices worked...Blimey, he had a ball with Mrs. Granger's vacuum cleaner. He even made _me_ try using it!"

At this point, Harry was shaking with silent fits of laughter.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Ron grumbled as they entered the Great Hall together.

As they passed the Slytherin table, Harry instinctively glanced over to see Draco tucking into a Belgian waffle. Those beautiful grey eyes looked up into his, a blob of whipped cream on the Slytherin's nose as he tried to give Harry his sexiest stare.

The Gryffindor discreetly mimicked wiping the tip of his own nose, then laughed to himself when Draco reached up and realized that he had the cream on his nose.

"You can stop laughing now, Harry," Ron muttered, taking his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry was oblivious to all of the other Gryffindors, who were excitedly chattering to each other about their plans for the holiday as he happily bit into a treacle danish. _I know what I'm doing for the Easter holiday_, Harry mused with a devilish grin. That grin remained plastered to his face all day long. Today was the last day of classes before being dismissed for the break, then he could spend as much time with Draco as he wanted to without having to deal with curfews or nosy classmates.

"Are you positive that you don't want to go skiing with us, Harry?" Hermione was paused in front of the common room couch that evening, where Harry was casually lounging with a book in his lap.

"Oh, no," Harry dismissed her with the wave of his hand. "As entertaining as it would be to watch Ron and his father attempt to ski, I think I'll just stay here and study for the N.E.W.T.s."

Fortunately, Hermione seemed satisfied with Harry's answer. She nodded her approval and turned to the stairs as Ron came down with a bulging piece of luggage and a sickened look on his face. "Ready, Ron?"

Ron grunted at his girlfriend and waved to Harry before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Harry waited until he was sure all the Gryffindors were gone, then sprung up off the couch to grab his Invisibility Cloak. Normally he wouldn't need the cloak when the school was pretty much empty, but tonight he was meeting Draco in the Slytherin living quarters, and he couldn't risk being seen in or around the other house's common room.

After giving the Slytherin password, Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room, where Draco waited patiently on a green and silver couch. The blond boy looked up expectantly at the sound of Harry's footsteps.

"Is the coast clear?," the Gryffindor whispered.

The Slytherin nodded, "You can take it off now, Harry." As soon as those words left Draco's lips, his face flushed. "Uh, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Are you sure?," Harry laughed as he let the thin, silvery fabric slide down his body and form a silky puddle around his feet. He jokingly began to swivel his hips like a stripper as he mimicked unbuttoning his shirt. "You don't want me to take it off?"

Draco smirked at the sexy Gryffindor. "How about a butterbeer first. Then a lap dance?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry chuckled as he took the bottle Draco held out to him and sat down, snuggling up to the blond boy as he took his first sip. Rain started beating against the window, softly at first, filling the Gryffindor with a cozy sense of tranquility.

They sat in a companionable silence for a long moment, just listening to the rain and enjoying each other's company. As the Slytherin quietly drank his butterbeer, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Harry looked when he moved his hips and acted like he was about to remove his shirt. The man had no idea how incredibly hot he was. With the thoughts currently running through Draco's mind, it was a good thing Harry couldn't practice Legilimency on him.

Then, as if Harry was thinking along the same lines, he set down his butterbeer and turned to Draco with a wicked gleam in his jade bedroom eyes. He sensually let his finger run down the blond boy's arm, giving the Slytherin goose bumps in unmentionable places, then leaned over to gnaw gently on his ear.

"Mmmm...Harry," Draco softly moaned as his trousers felt like they were shrinking.

"We're all alone, Draco. Let's take advantage of it." Harry's voice was husky, his breath hot on Draco's ear.

The Slytherin wasted no time pouncing on Harry, knocking the Gryffindor onto his back on the couch as his moist, hungry lips pressed up against his. Suddenly, Draco heard the sound of footsteps descending from the girls' bedchambers.

"Oh shit! I thought they all left," Draco hissed as he jumped off of Harry and scrambled to help his boyfriend on with his Invisibility Cloak. As soon as Harry disappeared under the cloak, Draco plopped back down onto the couch, grabbed a pillow to cover up his noticeable excitement, and tried to act natural as Head Girl Millicent Bulstrode treaded into the common room.

Millicent didn't speak to Draco, but she gave him a funny look, like she was wondering why the hell he was blushing and clutching a pillow in his lap. Then she turned and walked over to the fireplace, shaking her head as she seated herself with her back to the blond boy.

Harry could hardly contain his laughter as he stood perfectly still beneath his cloak, inadvertently causing Draco to laugh in the process. When Millicent turned and glared at Draco, the two boys found it even harder to contain themselves.

"What do we do now?," Harry's voice asked in a barely audible whisper.

The Slytherin, who couldn't see Harry, walked half way to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories, then turned and motioned for Harry to follow him. When he did this, Millicent saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to glare at him suspiciously.

Draco froze for a brief moment, eyes wide as he tried to figure out how to cover up what he was really doing. Then, he had an idea; he faked a yawn and pretended to be stretching before he darted up the stairs to his bedchamber. He could hear Harry right behind him and hoped to Merlin that Millicent wouldn't notice the second set of footsteps that echoed on the hard stone stairs.

Draco's heart hammered in his chest as he opened his bedchamber door and allowed the still invisible Gryffindor to enter first.

As soon as the door shut behind them, the two young men laughed hysterically for a moment, giddy from nearly getting into trouble. Once they caught their breath and calmed down enough to speak, Draco smirked, "I can't believe we almost got caught."

"What a rush," Harry chuckled as he pulled off his cloak and cast it aside. Then he turned to the Slytherin, his demanding sage orbs burning with hunger and desire. "I must say, Draco," Harry grinned at the Slytherin, "That was oddly...exciting."

Draco wordlessly pinned Harry to the bedroom door, engulfing the Gryffindor's luscious mouth in a hot kiss that spoke of all the desires he'd kept inside for so long. He loved the way Harry's taut, uniform-clad body felt pressed up against his...the dark-haired wizard's long, limber fingers entangled in his silky blond hair...the way Harry moaned as the Slytherin's tongue seduced his... Draco's lips strayed to that sensitive spot on Harry's neck, causing the Gryffindor's knees to become weak. Had Draco not been holding on to the Gryffindor, Harry would've melted onto the floor like an ice cube in August.

The rain outside poured even heavier now, pounding against the window panes as if demanding entrance into Draco's dormitory. The strength and force of the storm matched the intensity of the sexual tension that popped and sizzled between Harry and Draco as they tumbled onto Draco's bed.

Draco feverishly worked to remove his own tie as Harry laid back and watched him with longing, the lightning sporadically illuminating his beautiful face. The Slytherin's neck finally free of its restraint, he began to free Harry of the restraints of his uniform. The blond boy eagerly removed the Gryffindor's robes and sweater, then indulged in Harry's lips as he discarded the red and gold tie and untucked the brunette's dress shirt.

"Yes, Draco," Harry sighed with sheer pleasure as Draco gently nibbled his lower lip, the sexy blond's soft hands exploring his chest and abs beneath his shirt. Soon Draco's sensuous lips replaced his hands on Harry's exposed stomach, causing the dark-haired wizard to tremble with ecstasy and clutch those blond tresses as Draco kissed his way up to Harry's chest.

Right then, a very loud--and very sudden--crack of thunder startled the two boys apart. Still out of breath, Draco paused to gaze upon his lover. Harry looked so sexy as he lay there with his rumpled clothes, his white dress shirt hiked up to reveal his flat stomach and part of his chest. The Gryffindor's hair was even more disheveled than usual, his lips dark and swollen from being sucked and nibbled. Draco felt an ardent desire to have Harry--right here, right now. Everything was so perfect; they were alone on his bed, no curfews or roommates to worry about...and yet, his better judgment told him not to go any further.

"Why did you stop?," Harry asked, looking hurt and confused.

Oh Merlin, he wanted Harry so bad...and the handsome Gryffindor was urging him on, practically begging for more. Yet at the same time, Draco wanted to be sure that their first time would be special. He wanted it to be more than just two teenage boys acting on their raging hormones. It took all the self-control Draco could muster to restrain from giving in to his passion.

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt back down before placing his hand on Draco's. "Is something wrong, love?"

Draco gave the Gryffindor's hand a gentle squeeze. "Uh, this is going to sound really odd coming from me, but...well...I think we should wait a while before we go any further."

The dark-haired boy's brow furrowed. "But don't you want to...?"

"Oh yeah, more than you know." Draco tenderly caressed Harry's cheek as he continued, "But when we finally do make love, I don't want it to be the result of hormones run amok. I want it to be more meaningful."

Harry thought for a moment about his boyfriend's words. He was a bit disappointed, but couldn't help smiling. It meant a lot to him that Draco wished to take things slow, that he wanted their first time to be romantic. "Well then, can we just lay together?"

"Of course," Draco whispered as he lay down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor. The Slytherin once again found himself marveling at how Harry's body just seemed to fit perfectly with his. It was as if the gods intentionally made the two boys to complete each other. He hugged the Gryffindor close and sighed blissfully. Even if they never made love, he would still be content snogging and sharing quiet, candid moments just like this one. As long as he had Harry, he could truly be happy.

Little did the Slytherin realize that _he_ was making _Harry_ the happiest man alive. _Forget flying_ Harry mused, _laying here in Draco's arms is by far the best feeling in the world._ He felt so close to Draco; not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. As he lay there basking in the handsome blond's affections, he felt the impulse to engage in a little pillow talk.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?," the Slytherin's voice was as soft and silky as the blond strands that brushed Harry's forehead.

Draco let go of Harry so that the Gryffindor could prop himself up on one arm. Then Harry looked into Draco's shadowed face and smiled as he composed a question in his mind. "I was wondering, Draco...what is your dream?"

Draco jokingly replied, "Well, last night I dreamt that I was naked in Potions class."

"No, I'm not talking about that kind of dream," Harry laughed. "I mean is there anything you dream of seeing or doing, that you've never done before?"

The Slytherin was silent for a long moment as he contemplated the Gryffindor's question. He placed a hand on Harry's slender waist and was silent for a moment, deep in thought. _Should I tell him?_ "Um, I don't know..."

Harry smiled down at the blond wizard, thinking how adorable Draco was when he couldn't make up his mind. With a contented sigh, he rested his head on the pillow, level with Draco's. "All right then, let me rephrase the question. What is the one thing you'd like to do in this lifetime?"

After another moment of hesitation, the Slytherin laughed softly. There _was_ one thing he'd always wanted to do, but he was so embarrassed to talk about it, that nobody--not even Pansy or Blaise--knew of his secret. "It's stupid. You'll probably laugh..."

"No, I won't."

"Promise?"

Harry nodded, his sweet face serious in the dim light. "I won't laugh. I swear."

Draco took a deep breath. "This is going to sound incredibly foolish, but...well...I would like to go to a Muggle carnival."

Harry bit his lip to keep from howling with laughter. _The_ Draco Malfoy wanted to go to a public place? Surrounded by Muggles? Somehow, he just couldn't picture Draco munching on corndogs or cotton candy, much less riding a Ferris wheel. After taking a few deep breaths, he was finally able to speak without cracking up. "A Muggle carnival? How long have you wanted to visit one?"

The Slytherin noticed a hint of amusement in his beloved's voice, but was relieved that Harry kept his word and didn't laugh at him. The blond boy smiled sheepishly as he looked down, fumbling with the green and silver bedspread as he muttered, "All my life, actually. For as long as I can remember."

"But how did you, a pureblood, hear of Muggle carnivals?"

Draco looked up at Harry, who gazed intently at him. "It's a long story..."

"That's all right, Draco," Harry chuckled. "It's not like we have to worry about curfews, or your roommates walking in on us. We literally have all night. Hell, we have all bloody week!"

Draco chortled, then his face grew serious as he thought back to his childhood. "I always secretly envied Muggle children. They got to play and just be kids; not have a care in the world. They didn't know the restricted existence that was my life."

"Restricted existence?," the Gryffindor inquired, confused. In the darkness of Draco's room, he could barely make out the pained expression on the blond boy's delicate features.

The Slytherin took a deep, shaky breath, then explained, "As a Malfoy, I was expected to act a certain way; _be_ a certain way. I was never allowed to run, or play, or get my clothes dirty. I could never cry or show fear. When I did, my father would rough me up; tell me to 'be a man'. Sometimes the pressure got to be too much, so I would take Mum's Invisibility Cloak and sneak out into the Muggle world. I'd watch as Muggle children went to carnivals and other fun places with their mums and dads, and I wanted to be a Muggle child--just for one day--so that I could do all of those fun Muggle things...and that, Harry, is why I always hated Muggles and Muggleborns. They were able to do all those fun things that I...couldn't."

By the time Draco was finished, Harry was dumbfounded. He'd always assumed that Draco's life was perfect just because he was from a wealthy Wizarding family; a family that once gave him whatever his heart desired. It was shocking to hear the Slytherin talk about the dark side of his aristocratic life, not to mention the truth behind his animosity toward Muggles and Muggleborns.

The Gryffindor was deep in thought for a moment before asking, "But I thought you hated Muggleborns because of your upbringing. As a pureblood."

"Well, yes, I was brought up to believe that purebloods were superior to...well, everybody else," Draco admitted with a small laugh. "But now you know the other reason why I feel the way I do."

Harry smiled to himself. It was truly an honor that Draco trusted the Gryffindor enough to share his deepest, darkest secrets with him. Now Harry not only understood the blond Slytherin on a whole new level, but he felt closer than ever to him.

The Gryffindor was brought out of his train of thought by the warm sensation of Draco's hand gently clasping his, soft fingers tenderly interlacing with calloused ones. The Slytherin was so close, Harry could feel his breath on his face as the blond whispered, "How about you, love? What is your dream?"

Blushing in the peaceful darkness, Harry gave Draco's hand a gentle squeeze as the other hand reached out to caress the Slytherin's soft cheek. "My dream is lying beside me on this bed, holding my hand, looking at me...loving me...and making me happier than I ever thought humanly possible."

Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a long, sweet kiss before asking, "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

The dark-haired boy chuckled and jokingly replied, "Good question, love. I have no freakin' idea."

The two boys laughed, then proceeded to snog each other senseless until they finally fell asleep in one another's arms.


	13. The Linking of Two Hearts

"Why in Merlin's name did you have to invite my father to go skiing with us?" Ron whined to Hermione during breakfast. It was the first day back after the Easter holiday, and judging by Ron and Hermione's bickering, all had _not_ gone well during their trip.

Hermione's nostrils flared as she retorted, "I don't see what the big deal is, Ron! So what if your father didn't quite blend in at the resort? We had fun, and that's what matters!"

"Speak for yourself," the red-haired boy muttered grumpily before shoveling a fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

Harry shot a questioning look at Hermione. "Uh, may I ask what all happened during your trip?"

The bushy-haired girl leaned in toward Harry, trying to keep her voice low so that Ron wouldn't hear her and start spouting off again. "Oh, he's just upset because he didn't want his father to come to the resort with us."

"It's more than just that, Hermione!" Ron's face was beet red, his rising voice drawing a few curious stares from the Gryffindors around them. He turned to Harry and continued in a slightly lower voice, "Here's what happened, Harry. First, we get there and all my father can do is stare at the Muggles and comment out loud on the peculiar snowsuits they were wearing. Then when the Grangers took us to pick out skis and ski clothes, he begged the salesperson to show him how the cash register worked. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he lost control of his skis, knocking over at least six Muggles in the process. And that was just on the beginner's slope!"

"Well you're not exactly a natural yourself, Ron," Hermione shot back. "Why don't you tell Harry about the way you practically poked the instructor's eye out with your skis!"

As Harry's two best friends became wrapped up in their quarrel, he took that opportunity to glance over at the Slytherin table, where Draco sat in his usual spot, deliberately separated from his fellow Slytherins. The two boys' eyes met from across the room, making Harry feel all warm and funny inside. A smile spread across his lips as he recalled the events of his wonderful Easter holiday with the Slytherin. They had taken full advantage of the absence of their housemates and spent as much time together as they could, just snogging, talking about everything under the sun, and relishing each other's company. They had made a habit of sneaking into each other's living quarters for their visits, where they fell asleep holding each other every night and woke up together every morning. It was Heaven in its purest form.

The Easter holiday went by way too fast for Harry's liking, and now he was forced to sleep in an empty bed and wake up to the sounds of his roommates scurrying about as they prepared for another mundane school day. Obviously this wasn't nearly as pleasant as waking up to Draco's kisses.

"So how about you, Harry?" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought.

He gave her a blank stare. "Huh?"

Hermione shook her bushy head, "Honestly, Harry. I don't know where your mind is half the time. I was asking if you had a good holiday."

"Oh, yeah...it was great. I, um, got a lot of studying done." _Yeah_, the dark-haired boy mused with a smirk, _I was rather busy studying Draco--who, by the way, just happens to be my boyfriend..._

Unfortunately, Harry barely had time to study the handsome blond during the next few weeks, as Hermione cracked the N.E.W.T. whip on himself and Ron in preparation for their big exam. She wouldn't let Harry get away for even one night, determined to assure the academic success of her best friend and her boyfriend. Luckily, Draco was understanding about this, as studying ate up a lot of his time as well. Little did the Slytherin know that when Harry _wasn't_ studying, the Gryffindor was hard at work preparing a surprise for his upcoming birthday.

Busy though the two boys were, spending so much time apart was taking its toll on their concentration, in class as well as during study time. Harry finally couldn't take it anymore; he craved Draco's touch, and knew he wouldn't be able to focus on his studies at all if he didn't satisfy his appetite for the blond Slytherin. Draco apparently was also feeling the strain because Harry received a note one morning that simply said:

_Harry, _

I must see you again, love. Meet me today, after lunch in the empty classroom. You know the one.

DM

Hoping to Merlin that nobody noticed the small piece of parchment in his hands, he quickly shoved it into the inside pocket of his robes, giddy with anticipation as he looked over his shoulder and exchanged a discreet yet meaningful glance with Draco. Their rendezvous would most definitely be a much needed break from the endless studying he'd endured over the course of the past month.

During his morning classes, all Harry could think about was seeing Draco again. When lunch time came, he quickly scarfed down his meal; the sooner he could see his beloved, the better. Not only that, but he didn't want Draco walking the halls by himself with his attacker on the loose, and decided it would be best to escort the Slytherin to the empty classroom instead.

"Slow down, Harry, you'll choke!"

Harry paused, fork in midair, and looked quizzically at a very concerned Hermione and Ron.

"Why are you in such a rush, Harry?" Hermione glanced up at the clock in the Great Hall. "We still have twenty minutes left to eat."

"I know," the dark-haired boy replied, "I...uh...have to go to the library. You know, get a head start on our studying. In fact...I think I'll go right now and get started." Harry laughed nervously, "The earlier, the better, right?" As the Gryffindor made his way across the Great Hall, he caught Draco's eye and winked at him.

Seeing Harry's discreet signal, Draco gathered his books and ventured out into the hallway, wand gripped tightly in his hand in case of another attack. As he turned to start down the hallway, he heard Harry's hushed voice behind him.

"Draco, I'm right behind you!"

The Slytherin looked over his shoulder and smiled at Harry, who was obviously wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He continued his path to their meeting place, feeling much more relaxed with Harry watching his back. Draco thought it was very sweet - not to mention clever - of Harry to walk him to the classroom under his Invisibility Cloak.

What the two boys didn't know was that a second figure stood underneath an Invisibility Cloak, watching Draco as he turned the corner and entered a classroom in the distance. The madman snarled maliciously, baring his rotting teeth at the blood traitor's back as the boy disappeared through the door, leaving it slightly open. The filthy little prat had been constantly taking mysterious leaves of absence since the start of term, and morbid curiosity was the only thing that kept the madman from Crucio-ing the ingrate. He wanted to know exactly why Draco was always running off; if he could discover this truth, then he would know even better how to destroy the blood traitor. The madman twitched menacingly under his cloak, his shoes making a scuffing sound on the stone floor as he slinked over to the classroom. His hand enclosed over the handle of his dagger, his bloodshot eyes narrowing into slits as he leaned forward to see inside the room.

The madman was not prepared for what he saw there. Was Draco actually snogging Harry Potter? Telling the Boy Who Lived how much he loved him and missed him? Shock quickly gave way to anger, boiling fiercely under his skin. Just when he thought Draco couldn't get any lower, here he was doing the unspeakable. _That disgusting, disgraceful little..._

After what seemed like hours, Draco and Potter left the room together, both looking annoyingly happy. The madman's thin, cracked lips curled up into a sick smile, realization dawning on him. Yes, now he knew how to get to Draco; make him suffer for destroying the Malfoy name. If he really wanted to sabotage the blood traitor, he would take away the one thing Draco treasured the most. He would kill Harry Potter.

"Are we there yet?" Draco sounded like a child on a long trip as Harry walked him to Merlin-knew-where under his Invisibility Cloak. Today was Draco's birthday, and the Slytherin couldn't wait to see this big surprise of Harry's. As any Slytherin would do, Draco tried everything he could think of to learn what this special birthday gift was, but Harry had done a marvelous job of keeping it hidden. Harry was even making him wear a blindfold today, as not to reveal the surprise until the Gryffindor was ready for him to see it.

Harry chuckled, "Nope, we're not there yet. And will you please stop trying to peek out from under that blindfold, Draco?"

"I can't help it, Harry," the blond Slytherin whined as Harry guided him up the stairs to the seventh floor, "We've been walking for nearly ten minutes, and I can't see a bloody thing!"

The dark-haired boy laughed, "That's the idea, love!"

They reached the top of the staircase they had been on, and Draco was glad to feel a level floor under his feet as Harry walked with him. As soon as Draco heard the Gryffindor's voice summoning the Room of Requirement door, he knew where they were. He just didn't know what was _in_ the room. But when he listened closely, he thought he heard the faint sound of...carousel music?

"All right, Draco. You can take off the blindfold now."

When the Slytherin removed the long strip of cloth from his eyes, those silver orbs widened with surprise and his jaw dropped. Everywhere he looked, he saw garish, brightly colored tents...carnival rides of all shapes and sizes...stands that sold Muggle foods and beverages...it was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen in his life. He looked up at the clear blue sky that obscured the walls and ceiling of the room, noticing the realistic sun that shone down on them from a fixed point in the fabricated sky.

Harry beamed with delight as he watched the childlike wonder that lit up Draco's charming face. The Gryffindor had spent a lot of time working on this surprise for the Slytherin, even convincing Dobby to prepare some Muggle carnival fare for this special day. All the time and effort was worth it, just to see the boundless joy that now filled his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Draco!"

"A Muggle carnival," Draco whispered, awe in his voice as he turned to smile ecstatically at Harry. "You did all this? For _me_?"

Harry nodded and took the blond boy's hand in his. "Well, I did get a little help from the house elves. Now come on, love. Let's have some fun!"

Although not a real Muggle carnival, it was obvious to Draco that Harry had gone to great lengths to make his experience as authentic as possible. He was eager to try all the Muggle food his stomach could hold, but Harry wisely pointed out that they should go on the rides before eating; otherwise, they'd get sick.

Draco rather enjoyed the roller coasters; they were almost as much of a thrill as flying his Nimbus 2001. The carousel and Ferris Wheel weren't quite as exciting, but he loved the way the Ferris Wheel allowed him full view of the carnival, and the way it paused at the very top, where he caught Harry off-guard with a big 'thank you' kiss. Then they went on a wonderfully cheesy ride called the Tunnel of Love, which was a very dark boat ride that had lit up hearts and Cupids plastered all over the place. Draco couldn't resist the urge to snog Harry all the way through the Tunnel of Love. By the time the ride was over, Harry's glasses were all fogged up and crooked, and Draco was wearing a smirk of satisfaction.

"All that snogging made me hungry," Draco commented playfully as he draped an arm about Harry's shoulders. "Can we get something to eat now?"

"Of course, love." Leading Draco to the nearest food stand, which boasted a fabulously tacky sign that said 'Corndogs', Harry explained, "At a real Muggle carnival, there would be a Muggle working behind the counter, who would give you your food. But since this is Hogwarts, we have to do things a bit differently. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Draco replied with a smile. He gazed adoringly at the handsome Gryffindor, who looked quite fetching in his Muggle clothes as he approached the stand and said, "Two corndogs, please." Two corndogs on sticks magically materialized on the counter, one of which he handed to the birthday boy.

Draco took the corndog and looked at it, fascinated. "It looks a bit like a fat wand. Tell me, Harry, why is this called a corndog? Is there actually corn in it?"

Harry laughed, "Well, no, they're dipped in cornbread batter. Try it, it's good!"

The Slytherin bit off the top of the corndog, and a look of rapture flooded his face. "Wow, this _is_ good. _Really_ good!"

As they happily finished their corndogs, Harry brought him over to another food stand. This particular stand featured pictures of what appeared to be some sort of Muggle beverage and little, golden brown, wand-shaped things called 'mozzarella sticks' and 'French fries'. Here, they enjoyed a delicious Muggle drink called 'Pepsi' and sampled the wand shaped snacks, all of which were also amazingly tasty. Last, but not least, they shared a bag of 'cotton candy', a rather odd food name in Draco's opinion. The blond wizard had no idea that Muggle food tasted so good!

After gorging on delicious Muggle carnival fare, Harry took Draco by the hand and led him to a big, peculiar-looking box with a curtain hanging down over the opening. On the side of the life-sized box was a series of non-moving images of Muggles making funny faces.

"What's this?," the Slytherin eyed the images on the large box curiously.

"It's called a photo booth," Harry replied cheerfully as he held back the curtain and motioned for Draco to sit down inside the box. "You sit inside it and it takes your picture."

"Brilliant," Draco beamed as he sat down in the little booth and looked around as Harry squeezed in next to him. "Where's the camera?"

"It's in here," Harry pointed to the wall in front of them. He then fished a few Muggle coins out of his pocket and handed them to Draco, who eyed the Muggle money with curiosity and confusion. "All right, Draco, put those coins into that slot in the wall. The machine will take our picture several times before it stops, so be ready. And don't forget to strike a pose!"

Draco grinned from ear to ear and did as Harry instructed; this was so much fun! Then like care-free children, the two boys made goofy faces and had fun posing as the big picture box snapped one photograph after another. "Now how do we get our pictures?" Draco inquired, looking for a slot inside the booth where pictures might come out.

"They come out here," Harry replied, motioning to a spot on the outside of the box.

It took a few minutes, but the picture box spat out a strip of four non-moving, Muggle-style photographs of Draco with his beloved Gryffindor. The Slytherin just had to laugh as he admired the little images he held in his hand. He looked up enthusiastically at his boyfriend. "That was fun, Harry. Can we do it again?"

"Of course, love," Harry chuckled as he dug in his pocket for more Muggle money.

This time, when Draco joined the dark-haired boy in the picture booth, he had an idea. For the first three pictures he made silly faces and poses, but then right before the booth snapped the final shot, the handsome blond surprised Harry by planting a big kiss on those lovely pink lips. The flash went off right then, instantly capturing that precious moment between the two young men.

Upon seeing the second strip of pictures, the Slytherin smirked when his eyes fell upon the very last picture. There he was, forever frozen in time with his lips pressed up against Harry's. That, by far, was his absolute favorite picture.

"We look good together, don't we?" Harry mused out loud as he leaned in to look at the photos in Draco's hand.

"Yeah, well everybody looks good next to _me_," Draco jokingly replied in an overly conceited voice.

The dark-haired wizard laughed and tried to snatch the second strip of images away from Draco. "Hey, don't I get to keep some of those pictures?"

Draco sighed with mock exasperation as he handed one strip of photos to the Gryffindor. "Okay, fine. But _I_ get the one where we're kissing."

"All right, have it your way, birthday boy," Harry chortled. He was still blushing from that surprise kiss in the photo booth.

"What's next?" the Slytherin asked excitedly as they walked away from the booth with their souvenirs.

"Well," Harry grinned, "We haven't gone into the House of Mirrors yet."

"House of Mirrors?" Draco echoed as Harry took his hand and lead him to a place that didn't _look_ like it was made of mirrors. "Uh, Harry? Why is this called the House of Mirrors?"

The Gryffindor simply smiled and said, "You'll see."

Upon entering, the two boys were surrounded by mirrors, all of which were oddly shaped and distorted their reflections. One mirror made them look ridiculously tall and skinny, the next made them look like dwarves, the next made them look short and fat. Draco had never seen mirrors like this before, and laughed like a child as he went from mirror to mirror, watching his reflection change.

"Bloody brilliant," chuckled the blond Slytherin. "Are all Muggle mirrors like these?"

"No," Harry shook his head, amused. "Muggles use mirrors with flat surfaces, just like we do. The mirrors you see here are just for entertainment."

Draco took a long, appreciative look at Harry as he held the dark-haired wizard's hands in his. The Gryffindor was every bit as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside, and seemed to stop at nothing to make Draco happy. Wrapping his arms around Harry's trim waist, he wordlessly leaned in and enveloped those perfect lips in a long, soft, lingering kiss. Then he pulled back just enough to smile into those startling green eyes.

Harry blushed, his arms draped around Draco's neck. "What was that for?"

"For everything," Draco replied, his face aglow with elation like he'd never felt before. "I can't believe you did all this for me. You took my biggest dream and made it real. This, without a doubt, is the best birthday ever. How can I ever begin to thank you?"

Harry shyly looked down for a moment. "You just did."

As the two boys thoroughly enjoyed getting lost in the mirror maze _and_ each other, the madman stood hidden in the shadows, devising his plan of attack. "Just look at them," the madman snarled to himself, "all lovey dovey like a couple of bloody saps. Disgusting!" Then an evil grin creased his deathlike face. Lifting his wand, he shakily pointed it at Potter and Draco and hissed, "Scindo!"

Nothing happened. Potter and the blood traitor were still exploring the pathetic house of Muggle mirrors as if they hadn't a care in the world. The madman tried again. Why the bloody hell were the spells not working? Realizing that Potter must've placed a powerful anti-jinx charm on the Room of Requirement, the madman sneered malevolently at the two boys as he pulled his dagger out of its holster with one swift motion. If he was going to attack, he'd have to do it the Muggle way--which was fitting considering that the Room of Requirement was made up to look like a filthy Muggle place. Still under his Invisibility Cloak, the madman started toward the two young men, ready to strike at any moment.

_What the hell is that?,_ Harry wondered as he lifted his head, listening closely to the sound of heavy breathing and scuffling footsteps that seemed to be coming closer. He looked around trying to find he source of the noises, but saw nothing. Was there someone in the House of Mirrors with them?

"What is it, Harry?" Draco, who was too busy enjoying his birthday to notice the sounds, looked a bit concerned.

Harry turned back to Draco, taking his hand and casually leading the Slytherin away from the approaching sounds. Today was Draco's birthday, and he didn't want to ruin it by worrying the blond boy. Besides, Draco was already scared as it was after being attacked that one night in the corridors.

"It's nothing, love," Harry replied lightly. "It's just that it's getting late. I think we should be heading back to our common rooms." He paused to drape his Invisibility Cloak over himself and his boyfriend before exiting the room.

"But Harry," Draco pouted, "It seems like we just got here!"

"I know, love," Harry laughed softly as he opened the door. Looking at the grandfather clock in the darkened hallway, Harry saw that he was right when he said it was getting late. It was nine thirty; they were out past curfew again!

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor, his eyes lighting up like the torches lining the corridors as he asked, "Do you think we could go to a real Muggle carnival someday?"

The dark-haired wizard laughed and squeezed the Slytherin's hand. "Of course, love. Of course we'll do that. Maybe after we graduate from Hogwarts?"

Although they wore an Invisibility Cloak, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched as he walked Draco back to the Slytherin living quarters. After giving Draco a good night kiss and wishing him a happy birthday one last time, he continued back to his own common room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his hand automatically gripping the wand inside his robes. He was positive that he was being followed, but he didn't know by whom. Remembering what had almost happened to Draco, Harry cast a protective shield around himself and returned to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could.

Sneaking into his dormitory under his Invisibility Cloak, Harry was relieved to find that all of his roommates were already asleep in their beds. Thankfully, Ron's snores blocked out the sounds of the floorboards creaking under Harry's feet, and the old mattress groaning under his weight.

The Gryffindor lay wide awake in his bed for a couple of hours, staring up at the canopy and thinking about the recent chain of events. First someone had tried to kill Draco. Now tonight, he could've sworn he'd heard someone in the House of Mirrors. Also, he was fairly certain that he and Draco were being followed tonight in the corridors. Had someone actually discovered the truth about his relationship with the Slytherin? How would that be possible when they were so careful about covering their tracks?

Harry glared determinedly into the darkness, knowing damn well that Draco's mysterious attacker would strike again. He was sick and tired of others taking the lives of his loved ones. _Whoever he is,_ Harry swore to himself, _He's not going to take Draco from me. Ever._

Before Harry knew it, the month had flown by and he was now beginning his final week at Hogwarts. Over the past few weeks, it had been nearly impossible for Harry to get away from Hermione and her marathon study sessions long enough to see Draco. She seemed to get increasingly high-strung as the N.E.W.T.s loomed closer on the horizon, and expected Harry and Ron to give up everything in favor of studying.

"Look, I just want you both to pass all of your N.E.W.T.s. You _do_ want to graduate, don't you?" Hermione was saying Monday morning as they ate breakfast.

Ron gulped down a mouthful of pancakes before replying, "Of course I want to graduate. But I also want Gryffindor to win the last game of the term. The game is only a few days away, and I need to practice!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her honey-colored eyes. "All right, Ron, but don't come crying to me if your N.E.W.T. scores are less than excellent."

"Less than excellent?," Ron scoffed. "Blimey, I just want to _pass_."

As Harry's childhood friends continued arguing about whether the N.E.W.T.s were more important than Quidditch, Harry smiled into his porridge. He was planning to spend some much needed quality time with Draco that evening in the Room of Requirement. And he had the perfect alibi for getting out of tonight's study session...

"You have detention with Snape?" Hermione shrieked at Harry in the common room that evening.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, mate. I can't imagine having detention during our last week at Hogwarts, especially with Snape."

Harry nonchalantly shrugged, "Well, the man despises me. What can I do? Besides once I graduate, he won't be able to torment me anymore." He looked at the clock; it was ten to six. If he left now, he'd just barely make it to the Slytherin living quarters in time to meet Draco. He turned to his friends. "Um, I have to get going. If I'm even one second late, Snape will really give me hell."

After saying good-bye to Ron and Hermione, Harry left Gryffindor Tower and threw on his Invisibility Cloak before heading over to Draco's common room. Upon Harry's arrival, the blond boy cautiously opened up the entrance and seemed to be listening for Harry's footsteps.

"Draco!," Harry hissed to get the Slytherin's attention.

After many weeks of meeting Harry outside the common room, Draco knew exactly where Harry was standing despite his Invisibility Cloak. He went directly to that spot and as always, Harry pulled him under the shelter of the cloak and into a warm embrace.

"'Evening, love," Harry purred after receiving a delicious 'hello' kiss from his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around the Slytherin's waist and they began the long walk to the Room of Requirement.

"So how did you convince Granger to let you get out of studying?" Draco smirked.

Harry laughed, "I just told her and Ron that I had detention with Snape."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "You lied to your friends?"

"Well, I had to see you again, Draco. Have you any idea how bloody hard it is to concentrate on my studies, when all I can think about is snogging the sexiest man at Hogwarts?"

When the young men reached the seventh floor, Harry gave Draco a mischievous smile, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "You know, Draco, I really miss all that time we spent together during the Easter holiday. Care to recreate it?"

Draco smirked back at the Gryffindor. "What did you have in mind?"

After Harry summoned the Room of Requirement entrance, Draco walked in to find that Harry had turned the room into an exact replica of his Gryffindor bedchamber.

"Um, I hope you don't mind," Harry muttered, gesturing to the red and gold decor of the room.

Draco smiled, his gaze falling upon Harry's bed. "'Course not. It's perfect!"

The setting sun shone in through the window, tracing an intricate criss-cross pattern on the hard wood floor and the heavy, red velvet curtains that hung down from the canopy. The metallic gold embroidery on the crimson bedspread sparkled beautifully in the fading light, as did Draco's silky blond hair. In the distance, they could hear the sound of birds chirping and wind rustling the trees. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes after a moment of thoughtful silence, and ran a nervous hand through his platinum tresses. "Harry, I've been wondering. That morning a couple of months ago, when we got back together...what made you suddenly decide to go looking for me? Why did you take me back?"

The dark-haired boy looked earnestly into those crystal eyes, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well, Draco...I used to think I was somehow betraying Ginny by falling in love again. But the night before we reconciled, Ginny came to me. In a dream. She gave me her blessing and told me not to let you get away."

The Slytherin stared at Harry with a mixture of shock and awe. Draco became aware once again of the heart beating within his chest, and his brow furrowed with a sudden bout of guilt. The girl who'd saved his life that night--one year ago--was the same one who brought the love of his life back to him...and he'd never told Harry that the heart of his first love was what now kept him alive. After all that Ginny had done for the Slytherin, he decided it was time to come clean to Harry; he owed it to Ginny.

He reached over and took Harry's hand in his, his expression serious. "Harry, um, I have something important to tell you."

Looking a bit worried, Harry quietly nodded for him to continue.

Draco took a deep breath and looked into those gorgeous jade orbs. "Do you know of the Puter Pectus curse?"

"Yes," Harry replied hesitantly. "The Rotting Heart Curse...I remember you saying that the Dark Lord placed that curse on you?"

The Slytherin nodded solemnly. "And did you know that the only way to cure Puter Pectus is with..the heart of a fresh corpse?"

Harry cocked his head to one side, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at..."

Never breaking eye contact, the Slytherin took Harry's right hand and placed it over his heart. Holding the Gryffindor's palm flat against his chest, he asked with a soft voice, "Can you feel my heartbeat, love?"

The dark-haired boy wordlessly nodded as he felt the strong, rhythmic pulse. He could also feel the Slytherin's body heat emanating through the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

Draco gulped and took a deep breath; trying to tell Harry the truth was proving to be more nerve-wracking that he'd contemplated. "I was in St. Mungo's on the night of the war; on my death bed. After Ginny died, her body was Apparated to the hospital...What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that the heart you're feeling--the heart beating within my chest right now--used to belong to Ginny."

The Gryffindor was silent for a long moment as Draco's words began to sink in.

Judging by Harry's silence, the Slytherin was certain that Harry would never want to speak to him again. After all, he'd withheld this important bit of information from the Gryffindor for months now, and he knew that Harry valued honesty. Tears glistening in his grey eyes, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should've told you sooner."

To Draco's surprise, a smile spread across Harry's handsome face.

Instead of being angry with Draco, the Gryffindor was delighted that the heart of his first love now lived on inside his new love. Harry took Draco's hand and held it over his own heart, so that the two young men sat facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes and feeling one another's heartbeats. Without speaking, the Gryffindor slowly leaned forward and kissed Draco with a sweet yet fiery passion, unabashedly indulging in Draco's sweet lips...

The rising sun shone in the Room of Requirement windows, illuminating the clothes that lay askew all along the wooden floor. The room was completely silent except for the ticking of the clock and the beating of two hearts that had been permanently bonded together. If anyone was to look beyond the curtains surrounding the bed, they would've seen two beautiful men, asleep in each other's arms and completely bare except for the luxurious red and gold covers that wrapped around their bodies.

Draco woke up and smiled contentedly down at the raven-haired beauty in his arms. Harry had always been beautiful, but after their magical night together, the Gryffindor was even more breathtaking than ever. He embraced the sleeping Gryffindor, placing a gentle kiss upon the scar on his forehead. It was truly miraculous that Draco was able to feel such immense love for another human being. Nobody ever would've believed that he'd have the capacity to love, being a Malfoy and all. But here he was, more deeply in love than most people could ever hope to be in one lifetime--_luckier_ than most people because he had the most perfect love on the face of the earth.

He felt the gorgeous Gryffindor start to move, and looked down. Harry lay with his head against Draco's bare chest, listening to the Slytherin's heartbeat, the outer corners of his mouth turned up into a soft, contented smile. The blond boy stroked Harry's messy black hair--which was even messier than usual after a night of passionate lovemaking--and marveled at the beauty of this moment. If he had to conjure his Patronus right now, he would focus on the unforgettable night they'd just shared. Then this thought led him to remember the first time he'd successfully produced a Patronus, and what he'd been thinking of in order to produce it...

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor, who continued listening to Draco's heartbeat, murmured, "Yes, Draco?"

"Do you remember the first time I conjured a Patronus, and you asked me what I was thinking of when I produced it?"

Without looking up, Harry nodded and replied with a lazy, "Uh-huh."

Draco's heart sped up a bit, and he took a deep breath before confessing, "Well, Harry...when I conjured my Patronus that night, I was thinking about you." The Slytherin looked down to watch a huge smile spread across that lovely face.

"What _about_ me?," Harry smiled up at Draco, resting his chin upon the blond boy's chest as he drew little circles on the soft, white skin with his fingertip.

The Slytherin cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking about how lucky I was to have you in my life...and the way you felt in my arms that night when I carried you to the couch-"

"-you thought about the time you hurt me by accident?," Harry's big green eyes widened. "_That_ was your happiest moment?"

"No, um, I was just thinking about holding you, and how happy I was when that healing spell worked and you were all right..."

Harry kissed Draco's lips and looked into his kind, grey eyes as he playfully asked, "And now, what memory would you use to conjure a Patronus, Draco?"

"This," the sexy blond Slytherin replied as he smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around the Gryffindor, guiding him onto his back and kissing him with all the love and passion that he had to offer.


	14. Unwilling Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse or the song used in this chapter, which is "Always" by Bon Jovi.**

Draco was tired. Bloody tired. His muscles ached from the strenuous workout he'd received in Harry's bed last night, not to mention the way his eyes kept fogging up from lack of sleep. But as he ate breakfast in his usual spot at the Slytherin table, he just couldn't hide the naughty smirk that played upon his lips. His cheeks flushed slightly upon remembering his unforgettable night with Harry, then his smile widened even more at the thought of their encore performance before breakfast this morning. The blond Slytherin glanced across the room at Harry from behind his glass of pumpkin juice, and exchanged a meaningful look with the sexy Gryffindor. They'd shared something special; their first time...and now they were even closer than ever.

Draco could feel those dazzling green eyes on him as an owl dropped an unmarked letter in front of his place at the table. Certain that it was from Harry, he quickly snatched it up and opened it under the table, so that nobody would see who it was from. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw Harry's handwriting on the page:

_Draco My Love,_

_Please meet me again tonight in the Room of Requirement, seven o' clock. I won't be able to come to your common room this time, but you still have my Invisibility Cloak, so please wear it for protection. I'll be waiting._

_HP_

The Slytherin's day seemed to drag on forever. He was counting down the hours and minutes until he could see his beloved Gryffindor again, not even hearing his professors as they talked about when and where the seventh years would be taking their N.E.W.T.s, and oblivious to discussions of material that would most likely show up on the exam. He wasn't that worried anyway; whenever he wasn't with Harry, he was studying. Besides, he'd always been an outstanding student. So he allowed himself the luxury of thinking about his boyfriend while the other students were taking notes.

As soon as it was close to time for his meeting with Harry, Draco threw on the Invisibility Cloak and dashed through the castle to the seventh floor as quickly as he could. When Draco entered the room, he didn't see any signs of Harry. In fact, the room was completely empty; no furniture or anything. _Why would anybody summon this room if they weren't going to make good use of it?,_ Draco wondered as he looked around at the plain walls and cold stone floor. _And if Harry didn't open the room, then who did?_

As if in response to his wonderings, Draco heard footsteps coming up behind him. Assuming it was Harry, he turned around with a smile and jokingly said, "Harry? There you are, you sneaky little..." The smile faded, his eyes widening with terror. _"Father?"_

Draco was bewildered to see Lucius Malfoy standing before him. The middle-aged man, once so handsome and noble, looked like a ragged mess. His clothes were tattered and torn, and he looked as though he'd aged about thirty years. His long blond hair, once so graceful and flowing, was now matted down and dirty. His skin was sallow and deathly pale, dark circles under his icy grey eyes making them look sunken in. Draco had always thought of his father as rather intimidating, but now he was downright frightening.

"What's the matter, blood traitor? Not happy to see your father?" Lucius's sneer revealed yellowed, rotting teeth.

Draco's first thought was that Lucius must've done something terrible to Harry when the Gryffindor arrived for their meeting. Anger overriding his initial fear, the blond boy whipped out his wand, pointing it at his father's chest. "What did you do with him? Where is he?" demanded Draco.

A demonic smirk spread over Lucius' once-charming face. "You actually thought that Potter wrote that letter? It wasn't him, you moron, it was _me_! Did you really think that I would simply go away after disinheriting you? I'm not through with you yet, Draco!"

Draco's face was fearless and determined as he spat, "What do you want, Father?"

_"Want?"_ Lucius' raucous, evil laughter stung Draco's eardrums until the man's demented smile curled up into a haughty sneer. "You know me well, blood traitor."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched his father pull a very long dagger from its holster. The meticulously sharpened blade gleamed blindingly in the sunlight coming from the window, making the young man cringe. Fear froze him to his spot on the floor, helplessness flooding him as he watched Lucius approach with the knife handle clenched tightly in his fingers. Then Lucius paused before him, looming larger than life.

"I _was_ going to kill you, cut you limb from limb and watch your blood come oozing out of that lily white skin of yours," Lucius curled his lips with disdain. He smirked arrogantly, a threatening gleam in those cold wintry eyes. "But now, I've come up with another, better way to punish you for disgracing the Malfoy name."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously; the boy had a feeling that this 'plan' of his somehow involved Harry. "Do what you will with me, Father, but leave Harry alone!"

"Well look at you, acting all brave and self-righteous," Lucius hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That foolish boyfriend of yours has had a bad influence on you, Draco. And you will rid yourself of him!"

"No, I will not!"

The elder Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously as he grabbed his son by the collar. "What did you say?"

Draco was scared, but stood his ground. He looked Lucius squarely in the eyes and shouted back, "I will _not_ rid myself of Harry! I love him, and I will never do anything to hurt him! And if you ever so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll kill you!"

Lucius gave Draco a look of disgust and contempt before forcefully throwing him several feet, causing the boy to fall on his arse when he hit the ground. The elder man took advantage of his son's vulnerable position, pulling out his wand and charging at him, ready to strike. "Standing up to your old man, eh, Draco? I didn't know you had it in you. In fact, I never knew that one day you'd have _Potter_ in you! If I'd known that, I would've finished you off a long time ago when I killed your dear, sweet mum."

**"You killed Mum?"** An overwhelming rage like nothing Draco had ever felt before flooded him, propelling him off the floor as he pointed his wand threateningly at Lucius. This bastard he'd looked up to as a child took his mum from him? And now he was planning to do Merlin-knows-what to Harry? Channeling all of his anger and hate, Draco lifted his wand and bellowed, "Cruc-"

"-Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand before he could finish the curse. He turned his back just for a brief second to retrieve his wand, which proved to be a bad move. The next thing he heard was his father's voice yelling, "Imperio!"

Draco woke up the next morning, dread filling him as he replayed his surprise meeting with Lucius in his mind. Try as he did to fight the Imperius Curse that Lucius placed on him, Draco simply didn't know how to shake it off. During his training with Harry, the young Slytherin had never practiced resisting the Imperius; he didn't think he'd ever need to know how to do that. But now, as Lucius directed him to an abandoned classroom like a puppet on a string, he wished to Merlin that he could fight it.

Last night after performing the Imperius Curse on Draco, Lucius had forced Draco to write a letter to Harry, requesting a private meeting before breakfast. The boy didn't want to write this letter, because he knew that meeting with the Gryffindor would mean losing the love of his life. But now, the letter had been sent, and he was just a few steps away from the room where Harry waited for him. The Slytherin's body jerked as he attempted to stop in his tracks outside the door, but the curse was too strong, and he felt his disobedient legs carry him forward into the room.

As soon as Harry heard the door open, he turned, his face lighting up at the sight of Draco standing there. He hurried over to the Slytherin and wrapped him in a warm embrace, placing a 'hello' kiss on Draco's lips. The blond boy could feel his own heart starting to break as he heard his voice snap, "Don't touch me!" _Oh Harry, I'm so sorry..._

Taken aback by Draco's icy greeting, the Gryffindor stepped back, smile fading and eyes widening with surprise. His brow furrowed as he whispered, "What?"

_Read my eyes, Harry, please! Don't listen to my voice, listen to my eyes!_ Lucius could control Draco's words and actions, but he couldn't control the boy's pleading grey orbs. Draco didn't want to do this to Harry, and the strength of his emotions allowed him to cry despite the curse inflicted upon him. The Slytherin hoped against hope that Harry would notice the pain and tears there, and figure out that somebody was controlling him. Draco felt sick to his stomach as his voice coldly hissed, "I said don't touch me, Potter!"

"What... _Potter_?" Harry stammered. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because it's over, Potter! I'm finished with this, this _thing_ between us!," spat Draco's voice, which was no longer his own. It hurt like hell to say such terrible things to his only love. His hatred for his father was growing by the second. _Oh Harry, if only you knew. If only you could read my mind... _

"This _thing_?" echoed Harry, his voice cracking under the strain of his pending tears. "I thought we had something special, Draco! I thought you loved me!"

_I **do** love you, Harry! I'll never stop loving you!_ "Well you thought wrong, Potter. Why would I ever fall in love with someone like you? You're pathetic!" Words couldn't describe the unbearable agony Draco felt as he watched the Gryffindor--and his relationship--start to crumble before his very eyes. He knew full well that there was not a damn thing he could do to stop his father from ruining what he'd worked so hard for all these months. He wanted more than anything to break free of this godforsaken curse and set things right with Harry. _Why couldn't you just Avada me, father? That at least would've been less painful!_

"Draco, let's talk about this." Harry started to guide him over to a couple of chairs, but the Slytherin's arm involuntarily jerked out of his grasp.

"We have nothing more to discuss, Potter. I don't love you, and I never want to see you again!"

That did it. Harry was never one to cry in front of others, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt like he was reliving his Boggart incident from a few months ago, only this time it was for real. The Slytherin's harsh words were like a million little pieces of broken glass, slicing Harry's heart to shreds slowly and painfully. As Draco stood before him, Harry could've sworn the Slytherin's eyes seemed to be contradicting the cutting remarks that spat from his lips, almost as if it wasn't really Draco talking. Then he told himself that it was just wishful thinking on his part; Draco wouldn't say these things if he didn't mean them.

"Please, Draco, tell me why you're doing this! I don't understand!"

With teary eyes and a forced sneer, Draco's voice coldly replied, "Well then maybe you'll understand _this_!" Harry wordlessly watched as Draco took his own strip of carnival pictures from the inside pocket of his robes, and removed the dragon talisman from around his neck. The Slytherin's movements were hesitant, his arms jerking violently as if he was struggling to regain control over his limbs. Those soft, pale hands seemed reluctant to release the objects, which fell to the floor at Harry's feet.

After Draco turned and left the room, Harry fell to his knees on the floor. He picked up the pictures and the dragon amulet, which was still warm from Draco's body heat, and clutched them to his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. He remained here, alone and shattered on the floor, for the rest of the morning.

Harry was unusually withdrawn and moody during lunch. Ron and Hermione tried not to stare, but as always, they could tell something was bothering him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione sounded like a doting mother as she reached up to feel Harry's forehead.

Annoyed, Harry pushed her hand away and glared at her. He knew his friends were wondering why his eyes and nose were red and puffy. He certainly wasn't going to tell them the truth; that he'd been crying over Draco Malfoy. "Look, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I'll be fine."

Hermione frowned worriedly. "I don't know, Harry. You look awful! I've never seen you like this before. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, mate. We'll take notes for you and help you study when you're feeling better."

Harry left the lunch table, willing himself not to look in Draco's direction as he exited the Great Hall. He was a bit relieved that Hermione had given him a reasonable excuse to skip his afternoon classes and be alone to stew on his sudden and abrupt break-up.

The Gryffindor passed up the hospital wing in favor of his bedchamber, where he curled up under the covers with Draco's things, and cried himself to sleep.

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood_

The next couple of days crawled by at a snail's pace, further dragging out Harry's anguish over his lost love. Harry was in so much emotional pain right now, to the extent that it felt almost like he was bleeding internally. But he didn't want Hermione or Ron to give him any more concerned looks or ask any more questions, so he did his best to act as if nothing was wrong. That was kind of hard to do when it seemed that everywhere he looked, there Draco was; in the library, in the Great Hall, on the Hogwarts grounds... He was constantly reminded of the beautiful blond and what they once had. Because Harry refused to let himself cry in front of his friends and the other students, it felt like he was drowning on the inside.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood_

When the Gryffindor went to take the written portion of his exams the next day, he was rather surprised to find Draco sitting a couple of rows ahead of him, where he was in plain view from Harry's desk. _This would be so much easier if I didn't have to see him_, Harry frowned to himself. Swallowing his tears, he distracted himself by gazing quietly at the test administrator, a scrawny old wizard with bushy grey hair and a mustache similar to his Uncle Vernon's.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." The test administrator addressed the room full of chattering seventh years. "My name is Master O'Donahue, and I will be supervising this examination today. In just a moment, you will begin taking your History of Magic test..."

Harry tuned out the elderly wizard's voice and stared at Draco, wondering what the Slytherin was thinking about. Was he thinking of Harry? Missing him? Longing to reconcile? The Gryffindor sighed and frowned as Master O'Donahue discussed testing rules and regulations, then revealed the exam questions with the wave of his wand.

The exam began, as did the sound of quill pens scratching against parchment. Harry did his best to concentrate, but he was quite distracted by the back of the Slytherin's pale blond head, those silky locks gleaming angelically in the golden light that streamed through the windows. After several moments, the Gryffindor finally forced himself to turn his attention back to the empty piece of parchment before him, dipping his quill in ink and scrawling out a few sentences about the Great Wizarding War of 1476. Try as he did to focus on the exam and refrain from crying, tears soon blurred his vision and a single teardrop leaked out, running down the raven-haired wizard's smooth cheek and landing smack dab in the middle of his parchment, smearing a good portion of what he'd already written.

_I can't do this_, Harry thought to himself with an exasperated groan. If only he could have peace of mind again--the calming effect that always came from spending time with his love--he could get through this stressful exam. But now that a large chunk of his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on, nothing seemed to matter anymore. After raising his hand and allowing Master O'Donahue to collect his paper, Harry dejectedly headed back to his bedroom in Gryffindor Tower.

_You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

Luckily, all of his roommates were still testing, which gave Harry the freedom to release all those pent up emotions without fear of being intruded upon. He couldn't turn off these feelings if he wanted to. Then again, if it was easy to just eliminate that love, it wouldn't be real, would it? He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. Try as he did to hate Draco for breaking his heart, he just couldn't go back to loathing the Slytherin; not after everything they'd been through together. Hell, Draco could burn down Hogwarts and rob Harry of his possessions, and the Gryffindor would _still_ love him. Regardless of the terrible things Draco had said, Harry realized that he'd always be there for the Slytherin; ready to take him back.

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always_

With shaky hands, Harry took Draco's book of folk tales out of his bedside table, another tear streaming down his already wet cheek as he opened the cover and saw the strip of carnival pictures from the Slytherin's birthday; the pictures Draco had thrown on the floor just a few days ago. The Muggle style images portrayed two young men in love; two boys who looked as though they hadn't a care in the world. Harry smiled ever so slightly through his tears at the funny faces they were making, and the fond memories of that special day.

Then pain stabbed through his heart again when his tear-filled eyes fell upon the bottom image, the photograph of Draco surprising him with a kiss. He remembered that kiss as if it had happened yesterday, but these pictures now seemed like remnants from a past life full of love and happiness; a life that no longer belonged to Harry.

_Why did you leave me, Draco?,_ Harry felt like screaming at the handsome blond in the images. _Why?_

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
...what made you have to say goodbye_

Harry reluctantly closed the book with a sigh and returned it to its secret place in his top drawer. He knew it didn't do a damn bit of good to keep staring at the photos of Draco; they just made him ache even more for the Slytherin. He closed his eyes and remembered with vivid detail how those silky blond tresses felt between his fingers, those wonderfully soft lips pressed up against his, Draco's strong arms making him feel loved and protected.

_Perhaps it was my fault_, Harry wondered to himself. He couldn't remember ever doing anything that would give Draco a reason to leave, but maybe he somehow hurt the Slytherin without meaning to? If that was the case, then Harry hoped that Draco would be able to forgive him. As much as the wizarding world liked to put Harry on a pedestal, the truth was that the Boy Who Lived was...just a boy. And boys make mistakes sometimes. He just wished he knew for sure what it was he did, if anything.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_Stop staring at him, you fool!_ The man who now controlled Draco forced him to look away from where Harry sat, doing his best to avoid the Slytherin's gaze. Draco stared down at his half-eaten dinner, wondering if perhaps someone had placed a memory charm on him. He could no longer remember exactly who was controlling his mind or what had happened between himself and the Gryffindor, but he knew something was terribly wrong.

His hand instinctively reached up to where his treasured dragon amulet once hung beneath his school robes, and his heart ached; it was no longer there. He wasn't sure how he'd lost the amulet, but he thought he vaguely recalled dropping it when he last spoke to Harry.

For the past few days, Draco had felt an unbearable void in his heart, like something he cherished deeply was missing...and that something had just gotten up from the Gryffindor table and hurried out the entryway, Granger hot on his trail. Although the person controlling him wouldn't allow him to lift his head to see Harry leave, he still managed to watch the Gryffindor out of the corner of his eye. He wanted urgently to run after the dark-haired boy and speak to him, but the curse held him down, cemented to his place at the Slytherin table.

"I hope you're happy, Hermione," Harry muttered under his breath the next afternoon as he begrudgingly entered the Great Hall for his oral exam. He was in no shape to be taking the N.E.W.T.s--and he knew he'd just start crying again if he saw Draco--so he tried to get out of finishing his examination. But when Harry was about to bite into a Puking Pastille, Hermione snuck up behind him and snatched it out of his hand, then proceeded to lecture him about the importance of the N.E.W.T.s.

"This is not something to be taken lightly, Harry," she had wagged her finger in his face like a reprimanding parent. "You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to use one of Fred and George's gags to get out of the N.E.W.T.s..."

After Hermione was finally done telling Harry off, she wouldn't let Harry out of her sight for fear that he'd purposely miss the exams, thus ruining his future. The Chosen One sighed to himself; he knew she had his best interests at heart.

Harry saw several important-looking witches and wizards sitting behind desks, which were lined up across the empty Great Hall floor. It wasn't easy to concentrate on his exam instead of dwelling on his broken heart, but Hermione's scolding words from the previous evening kept echoing through his head, urging him on and driving him to do his best.

Finally, after successfully demonstrating a variety of magical self-defense techniques, transfiguration spells and creating a satisfactory potion, the Gryffindor came to the last desk in the room. Here sat an Auror that Harry had never seen before; an attractive young man in his early twenties. The Auror was about to ask Harry the very last question; the one that would complete his examination once and for all.

"I understand that you wish to become an Auror, Mr. Potter?" asked the young man behind the desk.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And you are familiar with the three Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes, sir," Harry repeated. "They are the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse."

The young man nodded, looking impressed with Harry's answer, then leaned forward in his chair. With a serious expression, he asked, "Tell me, Mr. Potter, how can you tell if someone is under the Imperius Curse?"

Harry tried not to think about Draco, but visions of the blond Slytherin--and their last meeting--flashed before his eyes. He remembered the way Draco had moved when he let his amulet fall to the floor with an echoing clatter. Holding back his tears, Harry replied, "Well...when someone's been inflicted with the Imperius Curse, you might notice stiff, jerking motions, as if the inflicted is trying to regain control over his limbs."

The Auror nodded, "All right, what other ways can you tell if someone is under the Imperius?"

The Gryffindor recalled all those hurtful words that spouted from Draco's lips, and the look in his eyes as he watched Harry break down. With a gulp to keep the lump in his throat from growing, Harry responded, "The inflicted might do or say things that sound like they're coming from another source; as if the words aren't really theirs. Sometimes, the eyes will contradict what is being said..."

Harry stopped speaking, realization dawning on him. _Oh, Merlin, why didn't I see it before? Draco is under the Imperius Curse!_

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the Auror interrupted Harry's train of thought. "You're free to go now."

"Thank you, sir." Harry exited the Great Hall knowing that his boyfriend was inflicted with the curse. Of course that would explain his bizarre behavior, and the way he suddenly turned on Harry...and the Gryffindor was certain that the person who placed the curse on Draco, was the same person who tried to attack him.


	15. Worth Sacrificing

**A/N: For the sake of this chapter, please imagine that the Quidditch towers are completely unoccupied and all the spectators are sitting in bleachers to watch the final game.**

"Blimey, Harry, why the long face?," Ron questioned the Chosen One during breakfast the next morning. "The N.E.W.T.s are over, mate. You ought to be rejoicing!"

Harry sighed and pushed his eggs around on his plate, not in the mood to eat. The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement; today was the big Quidditch game against Slytherin, and it was the end of the term. But Harry didn't feel much like celebrating. His Draco was under the Imperius Curse, clearly in grave danger, and there were no known cures for the Imperius. He'd spent all night in the Restricted Section trying to find a remedy, but there were none to be found. He felt so helpless.

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face to get his attention. "Are you all right, mate?"

Before Harry could reply, Hermione butted in. "Think, Ron. Hogwarts has been Harry's only home for the past seven years, and now he's about to leave it all behind. Wouldn't you feel sad, too?"

The red-haired boy bashfully gave Harry an apologetic look, then put his head down and continued eating his breakfast.

"I hope you will come to the game today, Harry," commented Hermione, who seemed a lot more relaxed now that their exams were finished. "I mean, it _is_ our last Quidditch game at Hogwarts."

The Boy Who Lived frowned into his plate. He needed to go to the game; if nothing else, just to see Draco again without anybody wondering why he was staring at a Malfoy. Merlin, how he missed Draco. "Uh, yeah, I'll be there," he replied absently.

_I got you right where I want you, Potter._ Lucius smirked to himself as he watched the dark-haired boy part ways with Weasel and Mudblood after breakfast that morning. The Boy Who Lived was now on his way into the boys' lavatory, which appeared to be empty. Under his Invisibility Cloak, nobody saw the madman as he slinked into the lavatory after Potter, wand in hand and ready to set his ingenious plan into action. Yes, this would be the ultimate way to gain vengeance on his blood traitor son; really make him suffer...

Harry stood in front of the restroom mirror, perched on the sink and deep in thought about his beloved. He couldn't just step aside and let Draco's attacker destroy him, or their beautiful relationship, but he didn't know what to do. How could he even begin to save Draco when he didn't even know who was controlling the Slytherin's mind and actions?

He sighed with frustration at the sound of the grandfather clock chiming in the hallway. It was almost time for the game. By now, Ron would be standing inside the changing room with his teammates, while Hermione would be sitting in the Gryffindor stands, waiting for Harry and wondering what was taking him so long.

The raven-haired wizard was about to turn and leave when the restroom door opened and shut by itself. Harry's suspicious sage eyes narrowed at the door. Could it be Draco's attacker? Harry was positive that the would-be murderer had an Invisibility Cloak, since Draco couldn't see who'd attempted to kill him in the corridor two months ago. Heart pounding with apprehension, the Gryffindor cautiously pulled his wand out of his school robes...but before he could cast a protective shield around himself, he heard the faint whisper of "Quiesco!" The Gryffindor could feel his wand sliding out of his limp hand, making a clattering sound as he fell to the floor and drifted off into unconsciousness.

The applause was deafening as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams ventured out into the center of the Quidditch pitch, ready to start the game. Frowning up at the overcast sky, Draco simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. He glanced wearily around the Quidditch pitch until his eyes fell upon the Gryffindor stands, where he saw Granger but not Harry. There had to be some reason why Harry wasn't sitting in the stands next to the bushy-haired girl. The Slytherin's gut told him that something was going to happen to Harry today, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He just wished to Merlin that he was wrong, or that he could at least prevent it from happening. However, the person controlling his mind apparently didn't want him associating with the handsome Gryffindor; if anything happened, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The game began at the shrill sound of Madame Hooch's whistle. Distracted by his inner turmoil and his worries about Harry, Draco was unable to concentrate on the game as much as usual. His teammates were yelling at him to stop daydreaming and play the blasted game, but the person controlling his mind had him living in a constant fog. Besides, he had come to rather dislike the Slytherins and what they stood for, and no longer cared about winning. All he wanted right now was to know that Harry was alive and safe...but the Gryffindor was nowhere to be found.

_Bump..bump...bump...bump...bump...bump..._

Harry regained consciousness, awakening to the sound deafening cheers and the rather painful sensation of being carelessly dragged up a seemingly endless flight of stairs. His head throbbed as if he'd been hit over the head, hard.

_Where the hell am I?_, the Gryffindor wondered groggily as he opened his eyes. His last memory was of being in the boys' lavatory before the game, and his clouded mind attempted to comprehend how he might've gone from standing alone in the restroom, to being dragged up the stairs of...well, whatever this place was. Judging by the green and silver colors around him and the tall, skinny nature of this strange building, Harry determined that he must be in the Slytherin Quidditch tower.

Once he'd determined where he was, he tried to figure out the possible identity of his kidnapper, who was hidden underneath an Invisibility Cloak. Because Harry was being dragged behind the man, he could clearly see old, tattered boots peeking out from under the cloak as they ascended up the stairs. When he listened closely, he could hear the sound of heavy, wheezing breath and the person beneath the cloak grumbling in a deep, raspy voice about blood traitors and vengeance. As the Gryffindor's mind cleared, he remembered that Draco was now considered a blood traitor...that the Slytherin was afraid his father would kill him for being one...and Draco _did_ get attacked a couple of months ago... Perhaps the Gryffindor's captor was Lucius himself?

_No, it can't be_, Harry rationalized. _If Lucius came to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be dragging me up these stairs, he'd go after Draco...oh no!_ Lucius probably had this person kidnap Harry so that he could murder Draco without the Chosen One standing in his way. The Gryffindor had to break free and get to Draco before Lucius could! Fishing around in his robe pockets for his wand, he was horrified to find that the wand was missing. The Gryffindor attempted to strike the man, but found that a restraining charm had been placed on him, preventing him from defending himself against the madman.

At this point, they had reached the top of the tower. The cloaked man still kept a strong hold on Harry, who continued trying to kick and punch him, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

In compliance with Harry's command, the Gryffindor's captor shoved him onto the floor. Before Harry could get back up, he felt the Cruciatus curse take over; hot pins and needles being shoved into random and multiple places on his body. Had he not been starving from his lack of appetite from nursing a broken heart and worrying over Draco, he would have been sick on the floor of the tower. The beads of sweat that had started to form on his forehead were now dripping, flowing to his neck and his chest.

After what seemed like hours, the pain suddenly stopped. Harry lay completely weak and shaky, in a puddle of his own sweat as he watched his kidnapper remove his cloak, revealing his identity.

"Lucius," Harry hissed venomously. Boiling, seething anger and hate filled Harry, providing enough energy for him to stand and face the evil madman. "It was you all along, wasn't it? You tried to kill Draco!"

The middle-aged Slytherin pompously sneered down his nose at Harry. "That's right, Potter. I tried to kill the filthy blood traitor, but now I have other plans."

Harry followed Lucius' gaze out the tower opening, where a very preoccupied Draco half-heartedly sat on his broom, not showing much interest in finding the Golden Snitch. The Gryffindor's heart ached at the sight of his beloved, his silvery blond hair glistening magically under the slightly overcast sky.

As the dark-haired boy stared out at Draco, Lucius took advantage of this opportunity and roughly grabbed him from behind. The Gryffindor struggled to break free of his grasp, but the madman's grip tightened even more. "Where do you think you're going, Potter? Off to save your pathetic blood traitor boyfriend?"

Wincing from the pain as Lucius dug his dirty fingernails into his forearms, Harry turned his head and spat in the elder man's eye.

"You arrogant little prat!" Strengthening his grip on the Gryffindor with one hand, Lucius used his other hand to slug Harry squarely in the jaw.

Harry's immense rage numbed the pain from the blow, surging through his body like energy. "I won't let anybody take Draco away from me, least of all _you_!"

"I'm not going to take Draco from you," Lucius replied with a menacing laugh. "I'm taking _you_ away from _Draco_."

In the middle of the game, Draco noticed the other players suddenly turning their attention to the Slytherin Quidditch tower, the Slytherin team smirking and snickering while fear and shock plagued the Gryffindors' faces. The onlookers down below also stared up at the tower, pointing and exclaiming as if something treacherous was about to happen.

_What the bloody hell is everybody looking at?,_ the blond Slytherin wondered to himself as he turned towards the tower. Draco's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat when he spotted Lucius in the top of the tower with Harry. The handsome Gryffindor struggled to break free of Lucius' grasp, determinedly holding Draco's gaze.

At the sight of the deranged Death Eater, Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Hooch quietly signaled for both Quidditch teams to descend to the ground and evacuate the field. Draco was the only Quidditch player remaining. Several teachers were ready to take action against Lucius, but McGonagall quietly motioned for them to remain in their seats...as if she knew something they didn't.

"No!," Draco whispered, tears stinging his eyes. He watched helplessly as his own father dangled Harry's body out the tower opening, evoking a collective gasp from the crowd. As morbidly twisted as Lucius was, Draco was certain that the madman would kill the love of his life right here in front of the students and staff of Hogwarts. The young Slytherin knew he had to do something, but the Imperius Curse still held him captive. The curse deemed him physically incapable of doing anything except sit on his broom in midair, terror clutching at his heart and his churning stomach.

Lucius gave Draco a malicious sneer and took obvious pleasure in his son's emotional pain. Enjoying the attention from all of the onlookers, he raised his voice loud enough for all of Hogwarts to hear. "I told you I would make you pay for dragging the Malfoy name through the mud, you filthy blood traitor!"

_Leave Harry alone, you sick bastard!_ A tear trickled down Draco's cheek; this would probably be the last time he would see his Harry alive.

A demented smirk spread across Lucius' deathlike face as he pointed his wand at Draco with one hand and just barely held onto Harry with the other hand. "Tell Potter what you really think of him, Draco!"

Draco looked as though he was about to be ill. He pressed his lips together and tried his best to swallow those hurtful words that weren't his, but Lucius' horribly cruel words were trying to force their way out into the open.

"Tell him!," Lucius bellowed.

_Please forgive me, Harry!_ Draco's tears flowed freely as he heard his voice shouting, "I hate you! I hate everything about you, you pathetic little four-eyed git!"

It hurt Harry to listen to Draco saying these things, but he kept reminding himself that it was the curse--not Draco--doing the talking. _There has to be a way to break the curse..._ "You don't _really_ want to say those things to me, Draco! You don't mean it, I know you don't!"

"You know nothing, Potter! You don't mean a damn thing to me, and you never will!" Despite the anguish Draco felt, his heart leapt a bit at Harry's words. _Harry knows about the curse! He knows I'm being controlled!_

From a distance, the Gryffindor thought he saw a slight change in the Slytherin's facial expression, if only for a brief moment. _I'm getting through to him_, Harry realized as a glimmer of hope came to life in his heart. He had to keep talking to Draco, even if it did mean disclosing his deepest, most intimate feelings for the Slytherin to the entire student body. "I remember how happy I was when we became friends-"

"-you're a bloody sap, Potter-"

"-and Christmas dinner in the Room of Requirement, when you gave me that book of folk tales! That gift meant the world to me-"

"-shut the fuck up, Potter!"

"You were there for me when I was mourning for Ginny!"

Draco's harsh expression softened as flashbacks flooded his brain unexpectedly, without Lucius' control. The young Slytherin remembered kneeling in the snow on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, holding the Gryffindor as he sobbed over his lost love, and the way Harry felt in his arms...

"I love you, Draco!"

As if Harry had spoken the most powerful counter curse ever created, Draco was instantly free of the Imperius. The fog in his mind lifted, all of his memories of Harry and the morning they broke up flooding back to him as if a dam broke, hitting him like a fist to the stomach. Right then, Lucius released Harry and laughed maniacally as a horrified Draco watched his lover's body plummeting towards the ground. He sat on his Nimbus 2001, frozen with fear and the knowledge that he was about to lose Harry...forever. Suddenly, one of the spectators down below shouted his name.

**"Draco!" **


	16. Saving Harry

Draco's head snapped to face the Slytherin stands. He saw Pansy waving and shrieking frantically while gesticulating towards the quickly plummeting Gryffindor. There was no time to think...all that mattered now was Harry. The young Slytherin looked like nothing more than a green blur as he sped his Nimbus 2001 in Harry's direction, as quickly as he could manage. Draco's heart was fiercely jack-rabbiting in his chest as he flew in a mad race against time.

"I'm coming, Harry!" _Oh Merlin, please don't let him hit the ground! _The Gryffindor's body continued falling, closer and closer to the hard earth below. Draco swooped down, nose-diving toward the ground at record-breaking speed, as Harry was now literally inches from death. Letting go of his broom handle, Draco stretched his arms and upper body out to Harry, catching the Gryffindor just in the nick of time before he could make contact with the ground.

Relief flooded Draco as he fell off the broom and tumbled to the ground, Harry alive and well in his grasp. The entire student body erupted into deafening cheers and applause, but Draco didn't care. He was just glad to have his beloved back in his arms again. In the middle of the Quidditch field, the two young men embraced and sobbed on each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear with jagged breath, holding the Gryffindor as tightly as he could without hurting him. It felt so good to hold his ebony-haired lover again, and he didn't want to let go...ever. He vowed right then and there that nothing would never come between himself and Harry ever again.

"It's all right, love," Harry whispered back as he buried his face in the Slytherin's hair, his tears dampening the silky blond locks.

The two boys were off in their own little world until a sudden hush fell over the crowd. Draco looked up and saw Lucius standing before them, a disgusted sneer creasing his aged, demented face. The younger Malfoy glared back, his arms wrapped protectively around his beloved Gryffindor as if silently daring Lucius to separate them.

A quiet yet deadly fury blared in Lucius' eyes as he raised his wand and prepared to attack the newly reunited couple. His voice loud enough for everybody at the Quidditch pitch to hear him, the elder Malfoy bellowed, "**Scindo!**"

The spell forcefully separated the two young men, catapulting them several feet into the air and a few meters away from each other. Then anger filled Draco to the brim as he watched Lucius start to torture the Gryffindor with the Cruciatus curse. The sparks from Draco's wand intercepted those from Lucius' wand, casting a protective shield over Harry, and the sparks from Lucius' wand shot out in every direction as they hit the invisible barrier. Lucius then pointed his wand at Draco, who stood his ground when the madman approached, his dagger in one hand and his wand in the other.

Draco sneered with hatred at the older Malfoy, lifting his chin confidently. He no longer feared the six inch blade that caught the light, nor did he fear this bastard. "Go ahead and kill me, Father. _I'm_ the one you want, not Harry."

"Draco, **no!**" The Boy Who Lived cried desperately, tears in his eyes. Harry attempted to stand, but the magic barrier held him down protectively. If only he had his wand, he could do something to save Draco. _Accio wand...accio wand..._, Harry chanted silently, directing all of his attention at retrieving his wand as he attempted to find a way out from under his protective shell.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor felt helpless as Lucius swung the steel blade at Draco, just barely missing his pale throat by a fraction of an inch. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and hissed, "It would be a pleasure to stain the Hogwarts grounds with your blood, Draco. But first, I'm going to kill your precious little Potter."

The young Slytherin aimed his wand ominously at Lucius, "No you won't! Avada-"

"-Petrificus Totalis!"

Draco instantly froze. Unable to maintain his balance, he toppled over like a tree that had just been chopped down, a thud emanating throughout the Quidditch pitch as his stiff body hit the ground. There was nothing he could do but watch Lucius as he circled Harry like a vulture about to attack its prey. _No, Merlin, please don't let him kill Harry! _Tears started puddling up in his eyes and running down the sides of his face as he lay there, watching Lucius use his wand to cut through the magical barrier that kept Harry safe.

Right then, Draco noticed a wand flying through the air out of nowhere. The wand landed directly in the palm of Harry's hand, and the Gryffindor stood up to face Lucius. _Please be careful, Harry! _

"Sectumsempra!" Harry cried, his wand magically cutting through Lucius' ragged clothing to his flesh. Malfoy blood would _indeed_ stain the Hogwarts grounds that day. Obviously weakened by the significant loss of blood, Lucius struggled to remain standing.

Harry took that moment to quickly unfreeze Draco, then he held his hand out to the blond boy. "Grab your wand and take my hand," the Gryffindor instructed.

Draco gave Harry a questioning look, but did as he was told. As his hand clasped Harry's, he could feel his magic, and his love, entwining with Harry's, growing stronger as it swirled within them and flowed into one another's bodies. The two lovers now stood hand in hand and faced Lucius, ready to fight. Together.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Lucius spat sarcastically, looking as though he'd just swallowed something awful. Then he grinned maliciously at Draco as he held his wand up to Harry, "Say good-bye to Potter." Before Draco had a chance to act, blinding green light was flowing out of Lucius' wand and straight at the Gryffindor's chest.

"**Noooo!**" Draco started to scream. Then he experienced a sense of deja-vu. Instead of the curse killing Harry, a protective red ball formed around himself and the dark-haired boy, just like when Lucius had tried to murder Draco in the corridor. He looked over at his lover, and felt indescribable happiness; Harry was all right!

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and said, "It's your love, Draco! It's keeping me alive! I can feel it channeling through me! Whatever happens, don't let go!"

Draco shook his head, "Never!"

Like a protective, driving force, the love swirling around Harry and Draco surged into Lucius' wand, causing it to explode in his hand so that now, he only held the dagger as a weapon. He began to swing the blade at Harry, dangerously close to piercing the Gryffindor's flesh when Draco aimed his wand at the dagger and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Draco caused the large knife to float out of Lucius' hand and several meters too high for him to reach it.

Still determined to carry out his plan, Lucius lunged forward and tried to knock the boys onto the ground. If he couldn't Avada them or cut them to pieces, he could at least beat them to a bloody pulp.

Right then, Draco lowered his wand, causing the knife to fall from midair and plunge itself directly into the center of Lucius' back. They thought for a moment that the madman was dead, but then he started to move again, his claw like hands reaching out for the two young men.

Harry caught Draco's eye and whispered, "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

The crowd gasped with disbelief as the two former enemies, hand in hand, simultaneously pointed their wands at Lucius and chorused, "Avada Kedavra!" After blinding green light shot out at Lucius from both wands, the escaped Death Eater was finally dead.

Relieved to be free of his father, and thrilled to have Harry back, Draco enfolded the Gryffindor in another passionate embrace. The Slytherin thanked Merlin for sparing Harry's life as he held his beloved and cried tears of joy. They stood amidst the field, just embracing for a long moment and oblivious to the thousands of shocked, bewildered eyes watching them.

"It's over now, love," Harry smiled as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, guiding the young Slytherin off the field and away from the crowd. "Your father will never harm you again. In fact, nobody will ever hurt you again...I will make sure of that."

"Uh, Harry, I don't know if I can do this."

The Gryffindor smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend, who was nervous about meeting up with Ron and Hermione outside. "Of course you can. You saved my life _and_ killed your Death Eater father, in front of the whole school! They can't possibly hate you after all that."

Draco stared at the floor and laughed softly. He knew logically that Harry made a good point. Once the students and staff got over the initial shock of seeing Harry and Draco together--not just together, but getting along--they were surprisingly accepting and compassionate towards the two boys. Draco believed it was partly because they felt sorry for himself and Harry, for the terrible things Lucius attempted to do to them earlier that day. Well, whatever the reason for their understanding, he was glad he and the Gryffindor no longer needed to sneak around under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It was also nice to once again feel safe walking the halls of Hogwarts by himself. But facing Harry's two childhood friends? The same ones he'd bullied and harassed for so many years? Now that was scary.

Harry took Draco's hands in his and met the handsome blond's nervous gaze. "It's all right, love. They already know that we're friends. Now I want to show them what _kind_ of friends we are," Harry grinned and winked at the Slytherin.

"But Harry-"

The Gryffindor interrupted Draco's protest with a sweet kiss, then looked into those uncertain grey eyes as he caressed the Slytherin's pale cheek.

Draco nervously wrung his hands and bit his lip. "They're never going to accept me after all I've done and said to them in the past. And I wouldn't blame them for not forgiving me. Can I just stand back a bit? I-I mean, what if Grang...er, Hermione...slugs me again?"

"She won't hit you, I promise." The Gryffindor opened the door and guided his beloved out onto the Hogwarts grounds, rubbing his back with a comforting hand. From behind a blanket of grayish white clouds, the sun attempted to shine, casting very soft shadows on the fresh, green grass. The lake in the distance rippled beautifully in the softly blowing breeze, the tree branches swaying gently to the quiet melody of the wind.

A sudden thought occurred to the blond Slytherin as his heart--Ginny's heart--accelerated in his chest. "Harry, uh, have you told them about my...um..."

A worried frown creased the Chosen One's brow. He _had_ told Hermione and Ron the truth about Ginny's heart residing in Draco's chest. In fact, Harry also revealed the fact that he'd been secretly friends with the Slytherin since the start of term. The only thing he didn't tell them was that Draco was his boyfriend. He hesitantly looked up into those expectant silver eyes.

"Harry, do they know about my heart?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes, Draco. I told them about what had happened last year...with your Puter Pectus affliction, and Ginny's heart...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told them without asking you first."

"It's all right, Harry. I'm glad you told them; we would've eventually had to tell them anyway." Draco immediately started to tense at the sight of Granger and Weasley standing together under a distant tree.

The raven-haired Gryffindor understood why Draco was so hesitant to speak to Ron and Hermione again, but he also knew that Draco had nothing to worry about. Now that his best friends knew the truth--the whole truth--they had agreed that Draco deserved to start over with a clean slate. In fact, it was Hermione's idea to conveniently forget the old Draco, and welcome the blond Slytherin as they would any other new friend. "Relax, love," Harry whispered soothingly. "Don't think of this as facing your worst enemies. Think of it as a second chance."

He gave Harry a panicked look, but his boyfriend merely smiled and gestured for him to follow. The Slytherin expected Harry's friends to shoot him looks of detest or call him Ferret, but to his surprise, they didn't do either of those things.

For a moment, the four students stood together in awkward silence. Harry's friends didn't seem to know what to say to the Slytherin, but regarded him with pleasant expressions. Unsure of what to do, Draco gave Weasley and Granger a polite nod, then shot a pleading sideways glance at Harry. Why the hell did they have to just stand here like this?

Harry cleared his throat. "Ron? Hermione? I don't believe you've met my _boyfriend_, Draco." He smiled lovingly over at Draco as his fingers entwined with the Slytherin's. "Draco, this is Ron and Hermione."

Draco was a bit taken aback by this introduction; Harry apparently meant it literally when he said this was a second chance! Awkwardly playing along, the Slytherin grinned and muttered, "Nice to meet you."

"Now was that so bad?" Harry asked teasingly after their meeting with Ron and Hermione.

With a sheepish grin, Draco wrapped an arm around Harry as they strolled through the castle together. "That was...not bad at all, actually. I think I'm going to like Ron and Hermione. But I'm not used to calling them by their first names."

"That's quite understandable," Harry chuckled softly. "After all, it took time for _us_ to get used to being on a first name basis."

As they walked along, Draco looked up at the seventh floor, where he could see the blank wall across from the dancing troll tapestry. So much had happened since the beginning of the week, that it seemed like ages since they last spent quiet time together, just talking intimately and holding each other, among other things. "Um, Harry, I was thinking...since this _is_ our last night at Hogwarts, what would you say to spending it in the Room of Requirement?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "But Draco, we don't need to hide anymore, remember?"

A mischievous grin lit up the blond Slytherin's handsome features, a slight reddish tinge flushing his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's trim waist and pulled him close. Damn, it felt good to hold him again. "Well actually, Harry, I was hoping we could...you know, be _alone_ together."

Draco woke up before Harry the next morning and smiled as he stretched catlike under the green and silver covers. This was undoubtedly the best morning of his life.

Careful not to wake the sleeping Gryffindor, Draco climbed out of bed and grabbed his school robe off the floor, which he wrapped around his hips like an oversized bath towel. The stunning blond sleepily rubbed his eyes as he made his way across the room, where the first rays of dawn were beginning to light up the darkness, glimpsing shyly over the Forbidden Forest and into the Room of Requirement.

The Slytherin basked in the rising sun's rays, enjoying the warmth that seemed to seep through the window, comforting him. This glorious June morning marked the beginning of a new life; a life free of his father's threatening shadow...a life in which he was finally free to be himself and show the world how much he loved the Boy Who Lived. They could now hold hands and kiss in public, just like any other couple in love. It felt good.

Then Draco's smile started to fade as another realization occurred to him. Here he was, soon to depart Hogwarts forever, and he had no home to return to...no family...no money. Draco's brow furrowed as he wondered, _What am I going to do?_

Behind him, Draco could hear the creaky mattress and the rustling of covers, indicating that Harry was awake. Then he heard his lover's feet padding across the floor towards him, felt the Gryffindor's reassuring arms wrap around his chiseled torso from behind. The blond turned to face Harry, and his breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding wildly. The Chosen One stood before him, looking every bit the picture of ideal masculine beauty. Harry's seductively touseled dark hair perfectly framed his gorgeous face, and he wore only the green and silver bed sheet wrapped around his slender hips, the jewel tones of the fabric perfectly matching his startling green eyes.

Draco's eyes fell upon those slightly swollen, pink lips, and he tenderly kissed that irresistible mouth. Still pondering his post-Hogwarts dilemma, the blond Slytherin enfolded Harry in a long embrace. He didn't care that he was dirt poor, so long as he still had Harry; that was what mattered...but he _was_ concerned about where he would live after today.

He released the Gryffindor just enough to look again at his beloved's beautiful face.

Harry could tell that there was something on Draco's mind; something that was weighing him down mentally. Lightly caressing Draco's fair cheek, the Gryffindor asked, "What's wrong, love?"

After a moment of hesitation, the Slytherin averted his eyes and sighed. "Actually, Harry, I've been thinking...in just a few hours, we'll be leaving here for good...a-and I have no home, nowhere to go..."

The raven-haired boy wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and guided him over to the bed, where they sat down on the edge of the mattress to continue their discussion. Harry was surprisingly calm as he gave Draco a soft, reassuring kiss. "Not to worry, love. I've thought about that quite a bit myself, and I have a plan."

Raising his eyebrows with surprise and interest, Draco asked, "What is your plan?"

Harry just grinned and winked secretively, "You'll see."

The two boys dressed and went to their respective common rooms to pack up their belongings, then met up with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. Draco was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed talking to Weasley and Granger, now that the initial awkwardness had faded. He felt a mite guilty for spending his years at Hogwarts taunting and harassing them, but they graciously accepted him and acted as though the past seven years had never happened.

Then his thoughts turned once again to his post-Hogwarts living situation. Sure, Harry had told him not to worry, that he had everything figured out, but his curiosity was driving him bloody insane. Had Harry found a flat for them to live in together? Would they be living in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place? The suspense was unbearable.

Just when Draco thought he couldn't stand anymore waiting and wondering, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He looked at Harry, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled softly as if to say, "Everything's going to be all right."

The Golden Trio, which was now a quartet, waited for most of the students to leave the train before getting their own things and getting off. Draco stepped onto the platform, and felt a pang of sadness when his eyes fell upon the empty spot where his mum always used to stand, waiting for him upon his arrival. Never again would he get to feel that warm, maternal embrace. Never again would he belong to a family. Right then, a pleasantly plump woman with red hair came up to Draco and surprised him with a big hug.

"Draco, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley cooed as she hugged Draco so tightly he could hardly breathe.

Draco was totally caught off-guard. Not knowing what to do or say, he merely stood there and allowed this woman he once despised to embrace him like a son. He didn't understand why Mrs. Weasley would want to be so friendly to him; after all, he was a Malfoy.

Pulling back a bit, the chubby middle-aged woman couldn't help laughing at the Slytherin's baffled expression. Leaning in and lowering her voice a bit, she said, "I hope you don't mind, dear, but Harry, Ron and Hermione told me everything...all the heroic things you did to save Harry's life, and how you've changed since the start of term." Mrs. Weasley got a bit weepy as she added, "And they told me about your heart! Oh dear, I can't believe my little girl's heart lives on in you!"

Mr. Weasley put a comforting arm around his wife and smiled at the Slytherin. "What Molly is trying to say, Draco, is thank you for being so good to Harry. He's like a son to us." The balding man exchanged glances with Mrs. Weasley, who raised her eyebrows expectantly at her husband and nodded toward Draco. Turning back to the blond boy, Mr. Weasley continued, "Draco, if you like, you're more than welcome to live with us at the Burrow, you and Harry."

It took a moment for Mr. Weasley's words to sink in. Draco remembered a time when he would've scoffed at an offer to stay at the Burrow. But now, as he looked at the Weasleys' genuine smiles, a mixture of happiness and disbelief flooded him. "You want me to stay with you? Really?"

Upon arriving at the Burrow, Draco quietly surveyed the surprisingly beautiful surroundings. The Weasleys' home, although not as fancy or impressive as Malfoy Manor, had a modest charm and a welcoming ambiance about it that made him smile. Malfoy Manor now seemed cold and undesirable in comparison. A small garden flourished near the house, and in the distance was the breathtaking view of a forest, the evening sun's rays tracing shadowy patterns all along the grass as they beamed down upon the trees. As he stood there mesmerized, Draco felt calloused fingers tenderly lace with his own.

"Ready to go inside?" Harry grinned broadly at his boyfriend and gave his soft hand a squeeze.

For the first time in his life, Draco's face shone with pure light. He no longer had to worry about Voldemort, or becoming a Death Eater, or any other unpleasant things that once tampered with his happiness and well-being. He was finally free to start over again, and he was ready to leave his past as a cold-hearted Slytherin behind him.


	17. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!"

It was Christmas day at the Burrow, and Draco Malfoy-Potter was assisting Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, humming along with her Celestina Warbeck album when a beautiful little girl with honey-colored eyes and bushy red hair ran up to him. He laughed joyfully as the girl wrapped her small arms around his legs in a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, Janie," the handsome blond picked up the girl and kissed her freckled cheek. "You're looking quite lovely this evening."

Janie, who preferred playing Quidditch and Exploding Snap to wearing fancy clothes, looked down at the dress robes she wore and wrinkled her freckly little nose. "These robes are awfully uncomfortable, but Mummy made me wear them."

Draco chuckled softly, "And where _are_ your Mum and Dad, and Uncle Harry? Do they not know that it's time for dinner?"

After sending Janie to tell everybody that dinner was ready, Draco cast an expanding charm on the kitchen table to make room for all the guests while Mrs. Weasley set the table with a single flick of her wand, all the silverware and napkins arranging themselves neatly beside each plate.

"How do you and Harry like your new house, Draco?" Mrs. Weasley inquired warmly as she set out pitchers of hot butterbeer and mead.

Draco grinned at the thought of the cozy cottage he shared with his beloved. The Malfoys would've thought it small and quaint, but to him, it was home. In fact, he could call any place home, so long as Harry was there with him. "It's perfect, Molly. It's out in the country, and yet it's close enough that Harry and I can fly to work everyday if we want to. That's especially good for Harry, since he doesn't like to Apparate."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and shook her head. "He doesn't like traveling by flu powder, either. I still remember when Harry and Ron were young, and Harry used the Flu Network for the first time..."

"Are you two gossiping about me?" Harry asked jokingly as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind. He kissed Draco's cheek and took in the Slytherin's intoxicating scent, the outer corners of his mouth turning up. It was hard to believe that they'd spent ten Christmases together...and here they were, more in love than ever.

"Don't be daft, darling," Draco chided the Gryffindor in a teasing voice. "We wouldn't dare do a thing like that." As the Slytherin turned his head to place a kiss on Harry's lips, the dragon amulet under his robes heated up a bit, warming him in the slightly drafty kitchen. After all these years, he still wore the amulet at all times. It was a quiet reminder of their first holiday together, not to mention all the hardships they'd endured to get to where they were now.

"Ewww, gross!"

Harry and Draco drew apart at the sound of Janie's voice, and laughed with Ron and Hermione at the disgusted look on her face.

Draco was quiet and pensive during dinner, just passively observing everyone around him. A lot had happened since graduating from Hogwarts. The Slytherin had become a Healer, and Harry trained to be an Auror. Hermione became Hogwarts' new Charms teacher after Professor Flitwick retired, while Ron followed in his father's footsteps and secured a job working for the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Hermione married and had Janie, who was the apple of Draco's eye. He loved her strength and spirit; she would undoubtedly be an excellent Gryffindor someday. In a lot of ways, Janie reminded him of Harry.

Then he looked over at Molly and Arthur, who were two of the kindest people he'd ever met in his entire life. Ten years ago, if anybody had told him that one day he'd regard the Weasleys as surrogate parents, he would've declared them bloody mad.

"You're quiet tonight, Draco," Harry whispered in his ear as his calloused hand caressed Draco's under the table. "Is everything all right, love?"

"Yes, of course. Everything's perfect!" Draco smiled up into those incredibly green eyes, and his heart fluttered. After all these years, he was still every bit as attracted to Harry as the night they kissed for first time, in the Room of Requirement. He flushed slightly at the thought of that particular room. They'd shared a lot of new experiences there; their first kiss, first snog session, first...

"Draco?"

At the sound of his name, the Slytherin snapped out of his reverie to find Harry grinning at him. The blond was relieved that everybody else at the table was too engrossed in conversation and laughter to notice the reddish tinge of his cheeks or the gleam in his eyes.

With amusement in his voice, Harry asked, "What are you thinking about, love?"

"We should spend our anniversary in the Room of Requirement. It's coming up, you know," Draco half-jokingly commented after they returned to their cottage later that night. The handsome blond snuggled up next to Harry in front of the fireplace, handing the Gryffindor a mug of hot mulled cider. He sighed contentedly as he remembered all those evenings they spent together in front of the Room of Requirement fireplace. He'd always loved the way the crackling fire accentuated Harry's natural beauty, his dark hair and chiseled features bathed in dazzling shades of orange.

"And why would you want to spend our anniversary _there_ of all places?" Harry teased as he raised the mug to his lips, looking every bit like the handsome schoolboy Draco fell for so many years ago.

Draco coyly smiled and looked at Harry from under his silvery eyelashes, tracing the rim of his own mug with his index finger. "Well, we did spend a lot of time there as seventh years...I can't help it, really. That room just holds a lot of memories."

Harry laughed, "Well I don't know how to tell you this, Draco, but I don't think McGonagall would let us spend our anniversary there." The Gryffindor gently kissed the tip of Draco's pert little nose, his lips warm from sipping the hot cider. He raised an eyebrow and flashed that adorable lopsided grin. "Besides, do you mean to tell me that you don't want to stay here in our new home?"

Draco took a sip of his own cider and stared into the steamy amber depths, looking thoughtful. "Don't get me wrong, Harry, I love this place. It's just that this house doesn't really have any memories attached to it yet."

Without saying a word, Harry placed their mugs on the coffee table, then pulled his beloved into an intimate embrace. His soft, heated lips tasted good pressed up against Draco's, his hands warm to the touch as they stroked the sexy blond's back under his shirt. Draco trembled from Harry's hot breath on his ear as the Gryffindor whispered, "Well then, let's _make_ some memories."

**A/N: That's all folks! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading my story. I worked hard on this, and I always appreciate hearing how much you enjoyed it:) Also, special thanks to my betas, JessiRose and Busybusybeta. You guys are great!**


End file.
